<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Small Time Witch by Ashleigh9157</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900142">Small Time Witch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleigh9157/pseuds/Ashleigh9157'>Ashleigh9157</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Implied Violence, Slow Burn, Violence, Witchcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:28:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>87,883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleigh9157/pseuds/Ashleigh9157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a mutant and practicing witch who lost her family. With the help of Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. you meet Wanda and Loki who will help you learn to control your powers so that you may be an asset to the Avengers. Nick Fury always has other plans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel)/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki/Thor (Marvel), Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Small Time Witch (1)<br/>Nick Fury likes secret weapons. He hid them all over SHIELD for a rainy day. Some were physical weapons like the Glock 43 he kept under his desk or the switchblade he kept holstered to his thigh. He also liked to keep people with special abilities hidden in the secretarial pool, IT, accounting. </p>
<p>One of those people was you. You worked in accounting. You were good with numbers and a quick learner. You handled payroll for the Avengers. That was Fury’s way of keeping you familiar with the team so it would be easy to install you once your abilities were needed. </p>
<p>When SHIELD acquired you, you were living in the Catskills with your coven. It was peaceful. You all possessed great power but your ability to disrupt electrical equipment was particularly interesting to him. There wasn’t a security system or electrical grid that you couldn’t dismantle. </p>
<p>Fury did not fully understand the breadth of your powers. He didn’t know you were an empath who could also control emotions. Your coven hated that power. They always felt manipulated. Sometimes you weren’t even aware you were doing it. Before they were all killed, you and your mother were working on controlling it. Since that day, you were having a really hard time. You had nightmares every time you closed your eyes. </p>
<p>A very powerful family, the Kales got wind that your coven was growing more and more powerful. Fearing they would be overtaken, they unleashed a demon onto the grounds. Your whole coven was obliterated. You managed to cloak yourself inside of a warded safe room. You tried to pull your mother inside when she heard the demon screeching through the halls. She pushed you in, pressed the shut down button and you never saw her again. Once everything felt clear, you emerged furious and afraid. You found their bodies with their eyes still open. Even in death they looked terrified. You worked a spell your mother had given you in case of a tragedy such as this. The spell allowed you to absorb all of their powers. Once they all converged a blast emanated through you leveling the grounds and turning their bodies to piles of ash. The blast was felt for miles alerting SHIELD. That’s how Fury found you. </p>
<p>He offered you a home, a job and a seat at his very secret table. You knew there were others like you but he kept their names to himself. </p>
<p>You were happy in your office running payroll. No one bothered you. You didn’t have to feel anything. Even when you secretly went on missions, you were miles away. At times, though, there was no amount of distance you could put in between you and the tension of a fight. </p>
<p>You would feel it all. Fear. Hate. Pain. So much pain. You thought sometimes the heroes forgot the bad guys were capable of feeling anything. You could feel the pain when they watched their friends die in front of them. The pain they felt taking their final breaths wishing they could say goodbye to their loved ones. So much pain. It was blinding for you. Fury could see some times were far too intense for you though he wasn’t sure why. He thought maybe introducing you to some other witches would be helpful. </p>
<p>He first introduced you to Wanda. She was warm and thoughtful. You felt calm around her. She helped you as much as she could but was still learning herself. Next he introduced you to Loki. When Fury suggested you two meet, he said you would have to keep it to yourself. He was not always wanted by the Avengers after his attack on New York. They solicited his help when absolutely necessary. Loki, however, was one of the secret weapons he liked to keep around...for a rainy day. </p>
<p>Wanda went with you to the training facility. You asked that she come as back up. From what you knew of Loki he could be temperamental. You could feel her nerves which made you more nervous. This was one of those times you wished you had control at least over yourself. </p>
<p>He was waiting perched precariously on a chair regarding you both with silent amusement. You and Wanda were holding hands. You may as well have been clutching one another like scared children. The tension was palpable. He stood to greet you. Each movement was graceful and cool as hell. That’s how you would always describe him. Cool as hell. </p>
<p>He was dressed in, what you thought, was as close to casual as Loki would wear. He wore a sweater in his signature deep emerald, black slacks and shiny black dress shoes. A simple gold watch peaked out of the cuff on his left wrist. </p>
<p>He held out a hand long fingers caressing your palms snaking around you. With a firm grip he shook it gently. “Pleasure to meet you. You must be Y/N. Director Fury has told me precious little about you. But, if you are here with me, you must have something he wants desperately.” </p>
<p>You started to calm down. He didn’t seem like he was as bad as everyone made him out to be. Wanda was still on guard. “Nice to meet you too.” You said. It came out more confident than you intended. </p>
<p>He smiled at Wanda who perked up a little. They had a few run ins in the past. Most of them pleasant. They were not really friends but understood one another. </p>
<p>When Loki was in the compound he was very much an outsider. Mortals apparently held grudges. It’s not like he destroyed the entire planet....only Midtown Manhattan. After all, he was burdened with a glorious purpose to destroy anything his brother loved. Even still, the Avengers used him on certain missions and called upon him when they needed intel on every manner of intergalactic evil. Wanda Maximoff was the only one of them who did not treat him like he was evil incarnate. She was treated like she was part of the family but they feared her abilities. None of them wanted to admit that she was stronger than all of them. </p>
<p>“So” Loki said clapping his hands, “Would you like to show me?” <br/>“Show you what exactly?” You were being coy. You wiggled your fingers and all of the lights went out. <br/>He scoffed, “Come on, darling. Don’t hold back. I can feel your power surging.” You cocked an eyebrow, closed your eyes and every light bulb shattered. Sparks and glass rained down. Wanda held her hands up releasing a shield to stop the three of you from being shredded. <br/>“Not bad. Not bad at all. What else can you do?” Feeling over confident you took his hand. Closing your eyes once more you felt a strong vibration roll through your body into Loki. When you opened your eyes he was openly sobbing. <br/>“Stop it!” he begged. “You stop this now, mortal.” You let him go both of you breathing hard. Loki regained his composure looking on to Wanda who was smiling. <br/>“Sorry. I didn’t mean to...it was too much.” <br/>“Y/N, don’t apologize. He asked you to show him.” Wanda was running her hand over your shoulders. <br/>“She’s right, pet. Never apologize. I don’t think you even have a full understanding of your powers. I feel more in you than you might be aware of.” <br/>“I don’t know how to control it. It’s too much to feel everything all the time.” <br/>He gave you a knowing smile. Fury was right, you were hiding something. Loki wasn’t ready to share with him. Not just yet. He liked puzzles and you were an interesting one. “I can help you. I’ve had centuries of practice. I can help you both.”</p>
<p>Wanda was a little uneasy again. You could tell she was seriously mulling it over in her head. “I shouldn’t. Steve and Nat wouldn’t approve.” </p>
<p>Loki’s eyes narrowed “Ah yes. I forget. Tell me, Miss Maximoff, do you ever get tired of being caged like you are? First with Hydra now the Avengers. Never truly living up to your fullest potential. It must be exhausting controlling all of that power when, with a flick of your wrist, you could end them all.” <br/>“Control is truly my super power. It’s what makes me strong.” Wanda was clenching her fists. Red sparks fell from her hands. Her eyes glowed as she inched closer to Loki. All of this was terribly amusing to him. “What would happen if you really unleashed what was inside of you?” <br/>Wanda smiled and cocked her head to the side. For a moment you thought they were going to kiss. “This planet would turn to ash. That’s why I vow to defend it. I straddle a fine line between total annihilation and world peace. I guess it just depends on my mood.” <br/>“What a pair we’d make.” The tension was palpable. You watched as they stared each other down. You thought of trying to lighten the mood but, in the state you were in, it wouldn’t likely work. Luckily Wanda relented first. “It’s always good to see you Loki.” she said with a sweet smile. <br/>“The feeling is quite mutual, Miss Maximoff.” His smile was warm and sincere. <br/>“Ready to go, Y/N?” <br/>“Uh. Yeah I guess.” <br/>Loki kissed your knuckles, “Until we meet again, darling.” And with that he vanished. </p>
<p>Wanda was quiet on the ride back to the compound. When you pulled in she let out a heavy sigh. She was aching to ask you something but wasn’t brave enough to get out the words. It was rare that she was put in charge of anything much less a new recruit. “Just say what you want to say, Wanda. You’ll feel better.”<br/>“Damn it. Ok. Fury asked me to invite you in for dinner. He wants you to meet the rest of the team. Also, not a word of this Loki business to anyone. Understand?” <br/>“And if I say no to dinner?” <br/>Her eyes locked on yours. “Not really a request.” <br/>“Noted.” You took a deep breath “It might be nice to meet everyone. Maybe. I need a damned helmet or something to block it all out.” <br/>“Don’t stress. You’ll get there. If it’s too much say so and I’ll come up with an excuse to walk you out. Deal?” <br/>“Deal.”</p>
<p>You held her hand as you entered the front door. You were trying to feed off of her. You did relax a little. When you saw the crew your anxiety got the best of you. “Don’t worry,” she said squeezing your fingers “you’ll be great.” </p>
<p>The first person you met was Steve. His smile lit up his whole face. He extended his hand to you. You all but leapt into his arms. “Y/N welcome aboard. We’re all friends here. I’m sure you’re nervous but you have no reason to be.”<br/>“Captain Rogers, it’s great to finally meet you.” <br/>He waved you off. “Please. Call me Steve. Come on, let me introduce you to the rest of the group.” </p>
<p>You never let go of Wanda’s hand. It was like she was tethering you to the ground. You were so overwhelmed you thought you might cry. You gave her a taste of what you were feeling. She squeezed your hand tighter. “I have you ok? Just say the word.” You nodded and followed him into the dining area. Everyone was very nice. Some of them looked a bit confused. You said hello as Steve introduced you around. You got little waves and smiles. Thor was already stuffing his face. He said hello with a mouth full of mashed potatoes. You giggled to yourself. Slowly you were letting Wanda go moving ever so closer to Steve. Honestly the man felt like a warm summer day. </p>
<p>You were just about to relax when you heard the syrupy smooth baritone voice intrude your space. “Honestly, brother. You are a king. Show some decorum.” Loki took your hand and leaned in to speak so only you could hear him, “I thought this might be a good place for our first lesson.” You shrank a little at his touch. Wanda raised her hands ready to let him have it when he winked at her. You gave her a look letting her know you were ok. You really felt more at ease with him there. <br/>“What’s my lesson?” You whispered back. “Control, pet. You’re practically swooning over the Captain. Everyone can feel it. Deep breaths. Reign it in.” You blushed and did as he said. You let your heart rate slow and calmed yourself. You focused on Loki and Wanda who helped you ground yourself. The three of you seemed almost plugged in to one another. This is the first time you’ve felt yourself since you were last with your coven. </p>
<p>“Oh who invited Elsa?” Tony groaned  <br/>“I did” Thor chimed in “I want to keep an eye on him.” <br/>“No tricks tonight, Loki. I mean it.” Steve said through a clenched jaw. Loki morphed into a clone of Steve. “I mean it” he mocked wagging his finger at everyone “I just do not understand how you fit through the door. Your head is so big full of self righteousness.” <br/>“Hey! Jack Frost! Thin ice, buddy.” Steve said as he planted his hands on his hips. <br/>“Loki behave” Thor pleaded. </p>
<p>He was showing off for you. It was kind of cute. Loki laughed holding his hands in surrender, “No more tricks. Just here to have dinner and chat with the lovely new recruit.” </p>
<p>He pulled out your chair when you came back with your plate. Your hands trembled a bit. He placed his hand on your knee and squeezed. “You ok, darling?” <br/>“I think so. Steve does not like you.” You giggled to yourself. <br/>“I don’t think you need special abilities to see that, dear.” Wanda laughed too. She was across the table but could hear what you were saying. </p>
<p>Steve sat next to Wanda so he could get to know you better. “So, Y/N. Accounting. That must be fun.” <br/>“Actually it is. I like numbers. They are predictable when the rest of the world isn’t.” <br/>“Isn’t that the truth?” Tony added. <br/>“Director Fury tells us that’s not your only talent.” Your cheeks warmed. Wanda tuned into your conversation in case you needed a quick interruption. You pressed your leg against Loki’s looking for your tether again. He reciprocated. <br/>“I’m not sure exactly what Fury told you...” <br/>“That you can knock out power grids and security systems. Saves us a lot of trouble” Natasha said before she took a gulp of wine. <br/>“Oh. That. Yes. I do possess the power of Electrokinesis.” <br/>“So you’re like Wanda and Loki but with a back up plan.” Rhodey added<br/>“I suppose that’s true.” You cleared your throat noticing the side conversations stopped and more eyes were on you. They all had so many questions. Some of them, including Steve, were wondering just how powerful you were. “Can someone show me to the rest room?” Steve stood up but Wanda jumped up too. “Sit down, Steve. I’ll show her.” <br/>You were holding your breath. “You ok?”<br/>“Yeah. I just needed to get out of there for a minute. You splashed cold water on your face and took some deep breaths “I feel like I’m being interrogated.” Wanda rubbed your back and shoulders. “Want to go?” <br/>“No. I’m ok. Will the two of you stay close?” By two you meant her and Loki. <br/>“I can but Loki shouldn’t. They’ll think he’s up to something. I’m sure he won’t be far though.”  You nodded, took one more deep breath and geared up for round two of more questions. When you turned the corner Steve was leaning against the door waiting for you. <br/>“Hey. Are you ok? We can be a lot.” Steve was genuinely concerned which made you feel better. “Wanda can you give us a minute?” He asked. <br/>“Y/N, I won’t be far.” She gave your hand a final squeeze and went back into the dining room. You looked down at your shoes and picked at your nails. You had butterflies in your stomach and a lump forming in your throat. <br/>“I just thought you could talk to me for a little while without anyone else chiming in.”<br/>“Sure. What do you want to know?” <br/>“How much are you like Wanda?” <br/>“You mean how how powerful am I?” Steve blushed at the question. “I’m powerful enough, Captain Rogers. Please, make no mistake, I am not part of this team. As far as you are all concerned, I print your paychecks.” You didn’t know where this new found confidence was coming from but you decided to ride it out. <br/>“Wait. I didn’t mean to offend you. I just like to know who I’m getting into bed with. I’ve been burned in the past.” <br/>You gave him a weak smile before walking away. “Haven’t we all?” </p>
<p>You could feel his eyes on you as you walked away. You found Wanda and let her know you were leaving. She hugged you goodbye. “I’ll see you soon?” <br/>“Yeah. Can you say goodbye to everyone else for me? I’m just overwhelmed.”<br/>“Of course. Text me when you get home.” </p>
<p>You hurried out of the compound to the garage when you felt a presence. You smiled. “Loki it’s not nice to sneak up on people.” <br/>“Sorry, pet. I hope you weren’t going leave without saying goodbye.” He pouted. <br/>“I assumed I’d see you soon since we’re ’training’ now.” He moved closer to you. Your breath caught in your chest and you stammered, “Do you need a ride?” <br/>“No. Thank you. I am staying with Thor tonight. I know all of this is a lot. My mother was like you. An Empath. She felt everything. She learned to not let it consume her. I hope I can help you to do the same. It won’t be easy. I’ll push you and you’ll hate me for it. But, I will help you to take control.” You didn’t know why but you trusted him. <br/>“Thank you. I appreciate you doing this. I’m sure you have better things to do with your time.” He smiled at you making you feel warm. <br/>“Nothing I’d honestly rather do than help you.” You hugged him. At first his whole body was stiff but then he relaxed and wrapped his arms around you. Without another word you got into your car and drove away. </p>
<p>Back at work the next morning you were happy to slip back into your isolated routine. You popped in your earbuds and turned on your computer. A message popped up from Fury’s office simply stating “Training room B 30 minutes”. You let out a deep sigh took a swig of your too hot coffee and kissed your life of solitude goodbye.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Small Time Witch Ch 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time to get started with your training.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Small Time Witch (2)</p>
<p>Since Director Fury’s office was on the way to the training room you decided to drop off a few reports to his office. Since you were stopping by his office you decided to bring him what you assumed would be his third cup of coffee. You also knew he hadn’t eaten breakfast so you grabbed him a bagel too. Popping your head around the corner his assistant didn’t look up from the computer screen but she heard you. “He’s not in.” You didn’t say anything. You juggled your things grabbing your bagel with your teeth and headed down to the training room. You turned to push the door open with your back nearly falling over when someone grabbed it for you. You stumbled and almost dropped everything. You did not look up and made your way to the nearest table to set everything down. Fury was waiting watching you struggle. <br/>“Oh hey. I have the third quarter budget ready for you to sign. I brought you a  bagel and another cup of coffee. Hot bitter and joyless. Just like you like it.” He laughed. It wasn’t weird to you but everyone else in the room was stunned. <br/>“Thank you, y/l/n. Go easy on them.”<br/>“I make no promises, sir.” He shook his head still laughing to himself and left the room. </p>
<p>You turned around only expecting Loki but all of the Avengers were staring at you. Your bagel was hanging out of your mouth and one earbud was still in. You put it all down and muttered an apology. For a solid thirty seconds they all just stared at you. Tony was the first to break the silence. </p>
<p>“How and I mean HOW did you get Nick Fury to laugh? I swear I didn’t know he had teeth. Hand to God I’ve never even seen him so much as smile. Not even a smirk.” You didn’t answer immediately. <br/>“I don’t know. I guess I’m funny.” You tried to sneak away and sit in the back but Steve stopped you. He directed you to a chair facing everyone and you felt like you were in trouble. Loki and Wanda were in your sight line trying to make you feel comfortable. It wasn’t working. </p>
<p>You were aware of everything around you. Clint tapped his pencil. Natasha shifted in her chair several times. Tony popped his gum. Bucky stood in the back with his arms folded. He had his eyes trained on you. Sam watched Steve. Rhodey checked his phone and sometimes stared out of the window. You heard the fluorescent bulbs buzzing over head. The air conditioning caught the plastic blinds on the window causing them to tap every few seconds. After a moment you were interrupted by Steve clearing his throat. </p>
<p>“Let’s get started. Y/N we are here to talk about your training schedule. We know in the past you were far away from danger in the van. For this next mission we’re afraid you won’t have that luxury. We are asking you to put yourself in harms way...” <br/>“Essentially what Capsicle is trying to say is we won’t be able to protect you so you’ll have to protect yourself.” Tony interjected </p>
<p>Your eyes widened. You wished you could be sandwiched in between Wanda and Loki. They felt so far away even though it was just a few feet. Steve continued, “Are you up for this? We can really use your help but we can’t afford any mistakes. This is a very dangerous endeavor. A lot of moving parts. We won’t have each other’s sixes.” <br/>“Uh yeah. I think I am. When you say training schedule....” Steve handed you a piece of paper with times and initials hand written. It was all in military time. <br/>“0400 is that four in the morning? Like am?” <br/>“Yes, ma’am. I know it’s early but we have a lot of ground to cover. Today you’ll spend half your time with Tony and Rhodey going over the schematics of the buildings we’ll be infiltrating. They’ll show you a replica of the security system and how they think it’s dismantled. The rest of the day with be with Loki. Tomorrow morning is when the physical work begins.”<br/>You read further, “Weapons training?!” <br/>“Yeah. That’s with Clint and Bucky. Nat will work on hand to hand. You’ll work with Sam and I in the gym.” This was all too much. All you could do was nod your head and take it all in. Steve kept talking. You felt like your insides were knotting and pulling. You squirmed in your seat. All of these things were imperceptible to everyone but Loki. He watched you and became more uneasy with every passing moment. Your psyche was reaching for him begging him to step in. </p>
<p>“Captain perhaps we should give Y/N a small break.” Steve clenched his jaw and was visibly irritated at Loki’s mere presence. <br/>“This is important.” he said in a harsh whisper. <br/>“Yes, I understand. You haven’t given her a moment to breathe. She was not forewarned that her first time out with all of you would include such high stakes. Let the poor girl eat her breakfast at least.”<br/>Steve nodded and stepped away. Loki handed you your coffee and gave you a small half smile. <br/>“I suggest you switch to tea. You are too frazzled for caffeine. We will not do anything strenuous this afternoon. You can relax.” <br/>“Thank you. I’m about ready to bolt for the door and tell Fury to fuck off.” <br/>“Now that would be fun to watch. I hope you don’t though. I’d certainly miss you.”<br/>“You don’t even know me.”<br/>He cocked his head to the side and thought for a moment. “No. I suppose you’re right. I feel strangely connected to you though. Your absence would create a hole in my life from which I’m not prepared to recover.”<br/>Strangely you knew what he meant. You felt inexplicably bonded. You sat quietly taking small bites of your bagel while Loki studied you. The din of the room melted away and you felt calm. After a few moments Tony interrupted. “Hey, kid. You’re with us. We’re headed back to the compound.”<br/>“Ok. I’m parked in the garage. I’ll meet you there.” <br/>“Nonsense. Ride with me. I promise I won’t bite.” You laughed but weren’t so sure if he was joking. You looked back at Loki. <br/>“I’ll see you this afternoon. Have fun.” He waved and you followed Tony. </p>
<p>Tony was far more chaotic than everyone else but you sort of enjoyed that about him. He talked fast thought fast and, much to your dismay, drove really really fast. He had a ton of questions for you. You answered but mostly he liked to hear himself talk. He was trying to figure out what headspace you were in. Were you evil? What were your intentions? </p>
<p>His lab was incredible. So many buttons and screens. You enjoyed the whir of the machines and the pattern of beeps and dings. Tony saw you looking around with wonder. He let you take it all in before he got down to business. </p>
<p>“Rhodey is joining us shortly. If you want to take a look here we can get started. Here is a mock up of the security system and the power grid.” <br/>“It looks like the security system runs on its own power source here and the mainframe for power is on the opposite side of the building. I can’t take out both at the same time.” <br/>“How much time will you need at each location?” <br/>You bit your lip and tied your hair back so you could really think. “I’m not sure. There are back up generators. It would make more sense for me to cut power completely to security than to the building. I can be around 100 yards from the actual site so I won’t be detected. Better than going in blind.” <br/>He bit the tip of his pen and smiled “I completely agree. FRIDAY run it.” <br/>“Sure, Boss.” </p>
<p>Rhodey came in and they discussed tactical placement based on reconnaissance from SHIELD. It was tedious but weirdly fun. “Ok, kids. That’s lunch. Good work. High fives all around.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the team started to file into the little kitchen off the lab. You helped yourself to a sandwich and a bag of chips. Bucky eyed your choices and you felt judged. “Enjoy those chips now. Once Steve gets a hold of you you’ll only get protein shakes and sadness.”<br/>“Wait...why?” <br/>Sam chimed in, “Cap’s all ‘food is medicine..blah blah blah’. Fact is you need fuel for your body to promote stamina. Cheeseburgers don’t help you run fast.” <br/>You rolled your eyes and they both laughed. “You’ll get used to him.” Bucky added, “or you’ll stab him.”  <br/>Speak of the devil. “No stabbing, Buck.” <br/>“But I like stabbing. I’m good at it.” he whined. <br/>You loudly crunched a chip and Steve raised one eyebrow. “Chips huh? That’ll cost you tomorrow.” <br/>“See? Sadness.” </p>
<p>Throughout the rest of lunch you joked and laughed with everyone. You were starting to feel more comfortable. The questions were easier “Where are you from...do you have a family..” You finished chatting and excused yourself to find Loki. Steve caught up with you in the hall. </p>
<p>You could feel that he was tense so you tried to ease his mind a little. “Apologizing again?” <br/>“How’d you know?”<br/>“Lucky guess. You don’t have anything to apologize for. I know what I signed up for.”<br/>“You’re interesting. I don’t know quite how to read you. You seem so timid a lot of the time. I’m afraid to put too much on you. The other times you’re right up in the fray with the team. I don’t know where to step with you.”<br/>“Electrokinesis is not my only power, Captain.  I’m an empath. When tensions are high I feel that from everyone and the weight of that can be crushing. When you’re calm I’m calm.” He wasn’t quite sure how to respond . He’s come across all sorts of enhanced people and aliens and gods in the last few years it makes his head spin. This was the first time he had been so intrigued by one. </p>
<p>You glanced at your watch and saw you were late. Steve still looked puzzled. You patted him on the arm, “Ok, Captain. I have to go but good talk.” <br/>“See you at 4. Am. That’s in the morning.” <br/>You smiled at him over your shoulder. </p>
<p>Loki was in a conference room pacing and looking mildly annoyed. He had no real agenda for you today. There was no reason for you to be “on time”. He just hated to be kept waiting. And, the more he sees you the more he wanted to see you. You his little puzzle box aching to be undone. He was so engrossed in thought that he didn’t hear you come in. </p>
<p>“Sorry! I got caught up.” <br/>“I do not like to be kept waiting. You’ll do well to remember for next time.” <br/>You but your lip and furrowed your brows. “I’m sorry. Steve and I were talking and I kind of lost track of time. I won’t let it happen again.” You moved closer to him to touch his arm. You intended to put him in a better mood but he caught your wrist. <br/>“I know what you’re doing. Your tricks won’t work on me, pet.” He squeezed grinding the tiny bones in your wrist, “Do you need to be reminded who is the pupil and who is the teacher? I am a god foolish little girl...” <br/>Before you could stop yourself from saying the words you mumbled, “A demigod” <br/>He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was silent for several seconds before breaking out into raucous laughter. <br/>“You do have guts I’ll give you that, mortal.” You relaxed a little and laughed too. When he felt your body settle down he pulled you to him so hard your head snapped back. <br/>“Demigod or not I can still split you in half with the flick of my wrist. Now sit.” he growled. </p>
<p>You sat in the chair rubbing your wrist. You fought back tears and didn’t make eye contact with him. He sat across from you and started to speak when he saw your chin quivering. He pulled your face toward his and spoke in a gentle tone, “That smart mouth is going to be the death of you, pet. I’m sorry I lost my temper. When you’ve collected yourself we can finally get started.” You tried to take a deep breath but started sobbing instead. He rolled his eyes and tried to comfort you the best he could. He rubbed your back and silently cursed the fragile mortal ego. </p>
<p>“Please don’t cry. I don’t know what to do when people cry. You know when I was a child it always made me feel better when I hurt Thor. Would that make you feel better hmm? Would you like to hurt Thor?” You laughed. He wiped tears from your face. <br/>“There. That’s my girl. Do you feel better?” </p>
<p>“Yes. I’m sorry I was such an ass earlier. I guess I was over confident with our friendship or whatever this is.” <br/>He scoffed, “Of course we’re friends. I fear we’re more alike than I care to admit. I have learned the hard way that magick can’t always be the answer.” He put his arm around you and pulled you closer to him. You snuggled onto his shoulder. In the stillness of the room you embraced. </p>
<p>He placed his hand on your forehead to extract your memories. Easier to watch instead of talk about it. He saw you running. Saw you pleading with your mother to come with you. Saw you trying to save the younger members of your coven. He heard the screams. The remnants of spells cut short. The roar of Hellfphyr. He felt your fear. Your pain. Your rage. These were things he understood well. Last he saw the most curious thing. </p>
<p>He watched you stand in the field where your coven performed your most sacred of rituals. You retrieved a small piece of parchment from your pocket. You raised your hands to the sky and said the incantation written there. Your eyes turned white and you were bathed in a bright white glow. Once it reached its peak it released and exploded. Everything around you was ash. Fat tears dripped down your face splashing on his hand. “Y/n, tell me about the spell.” </p>
<p>“My mother gave it to me. She said I was the only one strong enough to protect the coven’s magick. I’m not entirely sure what even happened when I did the spell. I blew stuff up I know that.”  <br/>He shifted so he could see you. “I think you took in all their magick. That’s what I’m feeling.” </p>
<p>The gears were turning in his head trying to figure out how to access what was inside of you. He paced and bit his thumb nail. Every now and then he would look up to say something but it wouldn’t quite make it out. “Come. It’s late. You need dinner and I need Wanda” he pulled you up by your hands, “Come now, darling. I have planning to do. Text Wanda. Ask her to meet us in the kitchen.” </p>
<p>Wanda was waiting when you got down there. “Hey. Y/N you look wrecked. What did you do to her?” she swung her head to look at Loki. He shook his head. <br/>“I didn’t do anything. Listen. She’s a conduit!” <br/>Wanda’s eyes widened, “No shit.” <br/>“What’s a conduit? You asked but they kept talking over you. <br/>“She performed a spell. I presume it was written by the leaders of her coven. The spell allowed her to take in all their magick when they passed.” <br/>“That’s what we’ve been feeling..” <br/>“HELLO?!” you shouted, “What’s a conduit? I know what the word means but in magical terms what does it mean?” <br/>Wanda and Loki looked at you like they forgot you were there. <br/>“When you did the spell you took in all the magick your coven had. All of their abilities all of the power that manifested on those sacred grounds now reside in you. Your mother must have known or else she wouldn’t have fought so hard to keep you safe.” Loki explained. <br/>“Y/N do you have anything that belonged to your mother? The other members of your coven? Loki, maybe if she has something of theirs we can channel that energy.” <br/>“Yeah my place. Let’s go. Shit. I don’t have my car. I’ll get us a ride.” You pulled out your phone and scrolled your contacts. You dialed Fury’s number. “Director Fury. I’m at the compound. Loki Wanda and I need to get to my car so I can get home. We discovered something. I need a ride.” <br/>“Be outside in five.” He sounded less than amused. <br/>“Thank you, sir” you hang up, “Ok. Our ride is on its way.” <br/>They both looked at you like you grew another head. “Ok one day your are going to have to explain your relationship with Fury. Like who has his number?” <br/>“He knows power when he sees it.” Loki said under his breath. <br/>“You  have explaining to do.” <br/>“Later. Let’s get going.” </p>
<p>You moved quickly to the front gate constantly looking over your shoulder like you were doing something wrong. It’s not like you weren’t free to come and go.  Not like you lived there. You just felt like you were escaping. It didn’t help that Bucky appeared out of nowhere. He always seemed to be around. <br/>“Where are you three off to?” <br/>“My place.” He cocked an eyebrow and fixated on Loki. <br/>“Witch stuff.” Wanda said to distract him. Just as he started to walk away a chopper descended in the open field. That ought to get everyone’s attention. <br/>“That’s us!” You yelled motioning for the helicopter. Loki gave Bucky a thumbs up and smiled as you ascended. </p>
<p>Once all three of you had your cans on the pilot informed you that you’d be to your condo in less than 20 minutes. <br/>“So we have time. Explain to me why Fury is so invested in you.”<br/>“Just like Loki said. I’m powerful. He knows it. Just like he tried to acquire you but  Hydra got to you first. Wanda it is no secret amongst the magical community that you are the most powerful witch alive. I’m surprised the Kales haven’t come after you.” <br/>“Who are they?” <br/>“A family with an ancient bloodline who controls the demon Helphyr. They sent it to murder my family. I was the only survivor. Now I know why. They won’t stop coming after me.” <br/>That made Loki nervous and crazy angry. “You should come back to the compound with us. We can protect you.” <br/>“No you can’t. I’m safer alone. My condo is warded. And if they come for me, they come. I won’t put any of you in harms way. I especially won’t endanger the lives of America’s mightiest heroes. You two can hold your own. The rest of them wouldn’t survive.” </p>
<p>Wanda looked out the window at the city sparkling beneath her. She thought about what Steve once said about everyone having their own agenda. She supposed she was part of Fury’s. She was well aware of her power but made her own choices. She was afraid that, because you were in such high favor with Fury, he was attempting to get you to persuade her to join SHIELD. The compound was her home. They were her family. She would never leave them. </p>
<p>She kept staring at you. You could feel her tension rising. You held her hand but didn’t attempt to influence her. You just held her hand. She and Loki were the closest friends you had right now. Sure Fury always has an agenda. It’s not exactly what Wanda thought. Fury’s personal mission was to never let any one group gain too much power. He knew it was a risk to introduce you to the two of them. You’re loyal to no one really. So, he treats you with more kindness than he extends to anyone else and takes good care of you. Loki wouldn’t completely join forces with you. You were a small time witch as far as he was concerned being a demigod and all. But you and Wanda joining forces could be devastating. That would certainly rankle the magical and mutant communities alike. Fury couldn’t have that. That’s why he put you under the watchful eyes of the Avengers. They are just enough to keep you from going rogue. But just though.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader discovers some things about her powers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Small Time Witch (3)</p>
<p>STEVE</p>
<p>Steve sat in his office pouring over intelligence reports. This was a pretty big deal. You were talking about a bio weapons lab. An evil bio weapons lab. He was convinced the place was booby trapped. He wanted everyone to wear gas masks but Tony assured him that you were going to secure the place. He rubbed his face trying to wake up his tired eyes. Maybe he’d turn in soon. That’s when he heard the helicopter.</p>
<p>He was on his feet running down the hall. Tony and Nat were behind him. They got to the front door and caught Bucky casually strolling in.<br/><br/>“Buck! Are you ok? What is that?”</p>
<p>He shrugged Steve off looking slightly annoyed. “That’s y/n’s ride. They are heading back to her house for ‘witch stuff’ whatever that means.”<br/><br/>“Her ride? They who?” Tony prodded</p>
<p>“Yeah. Y/N, Wanda and Loki jumped on to go back to her house.”</p>
<p>Steve and Tony exchanged a look. Nat was already dialing Fury. After a few moments Nat came back in, “Yep. Turns out the Director sent the chopper.”</p>
<p>“Well ok then. I guess that’s a thing that happens.”<br/><br/>Steve excused himself to call Wanda. He got her voicemail. “Wanda it’s Steve. Call me back when you get this. Just checking to see if you’re ok.”</p>
<p>Everyone settled down and went back to their rooms. Steve was too frazzled to sleep. He went to the kitchen to have a glass of water. Bucky was punishing a pint of ice cream.</p>
<p>“Want some?” he asked with a full mouth.</p>
<p>“You know what? I would like some.”</p>
<p>“Pull up a spoon.”</p>
<p>Steve carved out a spoon full making sure to get the chocolate ribbon. He put it in his mouth letting the warmth melt it a little before he dragged his lips over the mound of cream guiding it over his tongue. There were few absolute pleasures Steve had in life. Ice cream was one of them.</p>
<p>Bucky continued to shovel the ice cream into his mouth. Steve wasn’t sure if he even tasted it. They didn’t speak for a few minutes and then Steve said, “What do you think about the new girl?”</p>
<p>“She’s weird.”</p>
<p>“You haven’t spoken more than two sentences to her.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. I’m a great judge of character. She’s weird.”</p>
<p>Steve shook his head, “Weird how though?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. She’s just always watching people and looking uncomfortable. It’s weird.”</p>
<p>“She is an empath. She feels what we feel. Maybe you’re the one who’s weird and she is just mirroring that.”</p>
<p>Bucky snorts, “Probably. That makes way more sense. Are you gonna keep tongue fucking the ice cream or can I put it away?”<br/><br/>“I’m done. See you tomorrow, Buck.”</p>
<p>He headed back to his room thinking about you as he walked. He’d only admit to himself but people with supernatural powers scared him. Before turning in he looked up everything he could find about empaths.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>YOU</p>
<p>Back at your apartment the three of you gathered as many things as you could that belonged to your coven. You also grabbed your Book of Shadows which outlined your coven’s rituals and spells passed down from generation to generation. Wanda studied the book looking for any mention of your power.</p>
<p>The first item you had was an athame that belonged to your aunt Flora.<br/>Loki guided you through the ritual being careful to respect your family’s traditions.  </p>
<p>“What was your Aunt Flora’s gift?”</p>
<p><br/>“Aeromancy. She could conjure winds.”</p>
<p>“Ok. Y/N I want you to hold the athame in your right hand and close your eyes. Find your center and tell me what you feel.”</p>
<p><br/>“I feel like a pull in my belly.”</p>
<p><br/>“Good. Imagine that feeling traveling through your body to the tips of your fingers. Imagine the wind flowing out of your palms.” It took some concentration but when you did as he said. You held up your left hand and summoned enough wind to blow papers all around and knock a few pictures off the walls.</p>
<p><br/>“You did it!” Wanda shouted. Your concentration broke and the wind died.</p>
<p><br/>“That’s all good and well but I can’t exactly carry all of their things with me all the time.”</p>
<p><br/>“No. You’re right. But I think you’ve had enough for today. You look so tired, honey.” Wanda smoothed your hair out of your face and rested her hand on your cheek.</p>
<p><br/>“Want us to stay?”<br/>“No. I have to get up early to meet Steve and Sam.”</p>
<p><br/>“I hate the thought of you being by yourself all the time. I wish you’d reconsider but I understand if you won’t. I’m going to call Tony to see if he can pick us up.” She patted your shoulder and excused herself.</p>
<p>Loki helped you pick up your things. He didn’t say a whole lot but you knew he had something on his mind.</p>
<p><br/>“What’s up, Lok? You ok?”</p>
<p><br/>“I could stay. I’ll sleep on the couch. Won’t be in your way.”</p>
<p><br/>“You really don’t need to.”</p>
<p><br/>“Pet, you are in danger. And, whether or not you like to admit it, I can protect you.”</p>
<p><br/>You rolled your eyes, “I don’t need protection.”</p>
<p><br/>“The hell you don’t. I may only be a demigod but I’m the most powerful being here. Plus I hate sleeping at the compound.” You giggled to yourself. It had to be super uncomfortable bunking in with your big brother.</p>
<p>“Fine. Stay. I have a guest bedroom. You’re welcome to it.”</p>
<p><br/>“Nat is on her way. Want to try one more before we go?”</p>
<p><br/>“Wanda Loki is going to stay. I mean if that’s ok.”<br/>She frowned briefly, “Of course, honey.”</p>
<p><br/>“Good. I do want to try one more. This is my mother’s locket.” You opened it revealing a tiny picture of you and her. Anytime you take it out you feel her. Tonight it was as if she was standing next to you.</p>
<p><br/>“What was her gift?”</p>
<p><br/>“Telekinesis.”</p>
<p><br/>“Ok. Just like we practiced. Found your center?”</p>
<p><br/>You closed your eyes and this time the pull was much stronger. You opened your hand and summoned Loki’s dagger out of his waistband. When it hit your palm you closed your hand and held it close to your body. It was so fast he didn’t even see it happening. The three of you inhaled when you caught a faint whiff of perfume. Suddenly the whole room smelled like vetiver. It was sharp citrusy and mildly herbal. Smelled like your mom.</p>
<p><br/>“She’s here.” Your voice was barely above a whisper. “Mom? Mommy?” Tears ran down your face. Your body felt warm and you tingled all over. She was with you. They all were. Something was telling you to try without the locket. You set it down and tried again. It worked. You tried the wind. It worked. You felt charged like you were plugged into a big battery.</p>
<p>You hovered your hand over the sad thirsty ficus in the corner. It sprang to life. Lana your youngest sister witch was with you. You closed your eyes and willed yourself to split. You were staring into your own face. An astral projection. The eldest member of your coven Helene was with you. You opened your hand and in it appeared a glass of water. Constance was with you. Then you froze it. Bethany was with you.</p>
<p>Loki grabbed your shoulders to get your attention. “Y/N STOP! Your eyes changed.” </p>
<p>Your eyes started to cloud over. The room looked distorted. Finally when you were able to focus Natasha was standing in the doorway with her mouth hanging open. Wanda and Loki looked on like proud parents.</p>
<p>“Still think I need protection?” you asked still breathing hard.</p>
<p><br/>“Not at all!” Nat said still shocked.</p>
<p><br/>“You, my friend, need nothing but sleep. That had to have taken a lot out of you. Ok. Hydrate. Rest. Steve will be here for you at 4.”</p>
<p><br/>“Yeah and Y/N on time is late so really expect him at 3:45. I’ll see you after breakfast. I guess I had better wear a helmet.”</p>
<p>You waved goodbye and plopped down onto the couch. Loki sat next to you.</p>
<p><br/>“You’re a quick study.”</p>
<p><br/>“Are you impressed?”</p>
<p><br/>“Beyond impressed. And I’m beyond exhausted. You wore me out today, mortal.”</p>
<p><br/>“What? You didn’t enjoy my little emotional roller coaster?”</p>
<p>He laughed. And patted your knee. “It was quite the ride. Go. Off to bed with you. You look like you’re ready to pass out any moment and I don’t want to be the one who has to catch you.”</p>
<p><br/>“Yes, sir. Good night.”</p>
<p><br/>“Pleasant dreams.”</p>
<p>Loki stayed up a bit longer and read the Book of Shadows from cover to cover. If he was to be your teacher he just formulated his first lesson plan. He said out loud knowing you could hear him, “Sleep well, mortal. Tomorrow it’s my turn to run the show.” He turned out the light and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Small Time Witch (4)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Your alarm chirped to life at 3:00 am. You hit snooze. Nine minutes later the infernal thing sounded again. You turned it off willing yourself to wake up. Your eyes slipped closed and you fell back to sleep. You were sleeping so hard that you didn’t hear your phone buzzing with a message from Steve letting you know they were downstairs. You didn’t hear the insistent ringing of the impatient man on the other end. You definitely didn’t hear the knocking then the pounding. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Loki tried to ignore the racket. When it didn’t stop he yanked his pants on and answered the door. “Do you have any idea what time it is?” he grumbled. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What are you doing here?” Steve was already annoyed. Seeing a shirtless Loki set him off. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I stayed the night. She’s asleep.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“We’re supposed to be at the gym.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh yes. Training. Good luck waking her. She’s a stubborn thing.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Steve’s jaw clenched and he headed to your room. “First door on the left” Loki called after him. He set course for the kitchen to find coffee. Sam stared at him smiling. “Did you two...make some magic together?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Loki looked at him with only minor annoyance “Of course not. Don’t be so crude. She’s my student.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Do you know how much porn I’ve seen start out that way?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It’s much too early for this level of stupidity. This is not a locker room. I don’t think of her that way.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sam’s jaw dropped, “Why not? She’s fine. Don’t you think so?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“She is quite attractive. Just not my type.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Then you won’t mind if I ask her out?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Suit yourself. She doesn’t belong to me.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Loki was lying. He did in fact think you were beautiful. He also thought you were dangerous and headstrong. Any advances he made right now would derail your training. He didn’t want to distract you for any reason. He chose to take his time to get to know you. Loki was a great many things but prudent was not one of them. When he wanted something he usually just took it. You, however, were not a prize to be won. He had to earn your trust and you his. This new lease on life was nauseating this early in the morning. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Steve cracked your door open and called your name. You didn’t stir. He opened it a little more letting enough light filter in to illuminate your face. You looked so peaceful. He almost hated to wake you. He called your name a bit louder and you whined from under the covers. The sound made the breath catch in his chest. He wasn’t making any progress so he walked over to your bed to shake your shoulder. When he did you rolled over allowing the blanket to slip down a little. You slept naked. Your entire left breast was exposed . The cool air caused your nipple to harden. He panicked and scrambled to cover you back up trying not to accidentally touch you. He tried to get out of there and stumbled over something in dark tripped and banged his knee on your desk. His cursing woke you finally. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What the fuck?! Captain!?” You pulled the covers up to your neck and gathered it behind you so he couldn’t see anything. He squeezed his eyes closed and flipped on your light. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I didn’t I mean I can’t see anything. We were supposed to meet downstairs fifteen minutes ago. Get dressed. We leave in five.” He practically ran out of your room. You rubbed your face getting rid of the last remnants of your slumber. You shuffled around looking for your leggings and shoes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Steve made his way back into the kitchen. He mumbled to himself while he poured a cup of coffee. “A little heads up that she sleeps naked might have been nice.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">he said to no one in particular. Sam and Loki snorted into their cups. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Why would I know that?” asked Loki still smiling. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You see anything good?” Sam asked dodging the oven mitt Steve hurled at him. They all turned when they heard you walk in. “I’m ready.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Steve tossed you a banana which hit you and tumbled to the floor. “Nice catch. We’ll add hand eye coordination to the list of skills you need to work on.” You held out your hand and the banana rose from the floor and landed in your open palm. “I’m good. Let’s get this over with.” You winked at Loki who smiled back. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You ate your banana on the way down to the gym in your building. You could feel that Steve was absolutely seething. At what though? Because Loki was in your apartment? Because you used magic? Whatever it was you decided not to make it worse. You would be a team player and do as he said. For all intents and purposes he was your boss. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sam directed you to a row of treadmills. He set you at an easy pace while he and Steve jogged. “Do you work out a lot?” He knew the answer. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Not really. My exercise is biking to work on occasion.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ok. Let’s start out slow and, by the end of the week, we’ll get you up to a light jog.” You stumbled a little when the machine started, “Maybe a brisk walk instead?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Steve shook his head. What the hell was Fury thinking? There was no way you could be anywhere near the line of fire. You seemed to be completely uninterested. To him you weren’t even fit for agent status. Most of those kids were ex military or CIA. They would kill to be in your position. He didn’t know why Fury liked you so much. He kept telling himself to give you a chance. At this point though you were only a liability. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“How you doing over there, Y/N?” Steve asked. Your face was flushed and you were sweating. He and Sam were just getting warmed up. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Out of breath you could barely answer, “I’m seriously out of shape.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Why don’t we move on to weights? I’ll give you a chance to catch your breath. Meet us by the leg press machine.” You nodded and jumped off the treadmill. You thought this was for sure how you were going to die. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Steve and Sam pushed you hard for another hour. You practically crawled back to your place. They walked you back up just in case you really did pass out. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Loki was sitting on the couch still studying the book. When you came in you collapsed next to him. “They’re going to kill me.” He chuckled at the sight of you and patted your head. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You should eat something” offered Sam, “You have Nat next. You two are coming back with us.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Can I shower?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Quickly” Steve huffed. He mixed you a protein shake and sat at your kitchen table. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You should tell her she’s doing a good job, Cap. Don’t be so hard on her.” Sam was trying to get Steve to settle down a little. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No way she’s ready to do this with us in five days.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Give her the benefit of the doubt. She’s not a recruit. She hasn’t been training for this her whole life...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Sure she has. Just not physically. You have no idea how powerful she is”,Loki interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“If she’s so powerful why does she need all of this training?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Well, Captain, Fury wanted you all to get along so you all can keep an eye on her. I suggested the training. You are all concerned that you can’t protect her. Well you can’t. She does need to know how to fight back the traditional way. Just in case. Also, I want to wear her out to see how she performs out of sheer exhaustion. She has to know what to do if she is captured and tortured. Her powers are controlled by her emotions. What better way than to find out now before the stakes are much higher?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Steve and Sam regarded each other. “That ought to take her down a peg.” Steve said dryly. You re-emerged from your bedroom feeling a little more like yourself. “Everyone ready to go?” Sam asked. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Can we stop for breakfast?” you asked with your fingers crossed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Steve gave you a smug smile and handed you your shake. “Drink up, Princess.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You chose not to let him get to you. You looked at him directly in his eyes when you took the straw in your mouth and smiled as you took a sip. Something passed between the two of you. He couldn’t put his finger on it but he knew you would be a tough nut to crack. And, more than anything, he wanted to try. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">TRAINING MONTAGE </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nat met you at the door. She shook your hand and gave a sweet smile. “Let’s get the hell out of here,” she said under her breath. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You practiced on the heavy bag. She adjusted your stance. You chatted a little. It was easy being with her. You were fast friends. You sat and tried to catch your breath for second. She tossed you a bottle of water and gestured behind you, “We’ve got company. Come on in, boys. We’re done.” Clint and Bucky made their way in carrying a chest. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hey, Y/N. Ready for us?”Clint grunted as he hoisted the heavy thing onto a table. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What is all of this?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Knives!” Bucky with all the vigor of an eight year old. They taught you how to hold on to your weapon. You learned the best place to stab and incapacitate to escape quickly. They were both warm and fun. They made a lot of jokes. Sam joined you after a while and made you laugh the whole time. The feel of the room noticeably shifted when Steve came in. He was all business all the time. “Uh oh. Daddy’s here.” Clint murmured. You tried to stifle your laugh but failed miserably. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Well, come on. Show me what you’ve learned. You all look so relaxed like you’re having fun. She must know everything.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh come on, Steve. Lighten up. You’re acting like we’re sending her in to diffuse a bomb.” Bucky was the only one foolish enough to stand up to him. He knew Steve wasn’t mad. He was worried. He’s very bossy when he’s worried. After what Nat saw in your apartment this was all formality to them. If Fury’s goal was to make you feel like part of the team it was working. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Lighten up? Is this a game to you all? Come on, Princess. Show me.” He readied himself in a fighting stance. Bucky patted your back and whispered in your ear, “Go for the legs.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Go easy on me, Captain.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’ll try. I make no promises.” You launched your attack which he countered every step of the way. He had you hitting the mat so much the backs of your arms were red and stinging. The rest of the team watched cringing the whole way. After a few rounds you were panting and sore. You hadn’t noticed that Wanda and Tony had wandered in as well. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Steve gave you a minute to collect yourself and the crew descended on you to give you a pep talk. Clint rubbed your shoulders, “Come on, champ. You can do this. You’re just nervous. All you need to do is land one good shot.” You rolled your eyes pressing down on the mat to stand. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What are the rules here? Did Capsicle call no magick?” Tony asked. They shook their heads no and Tony clapped his hands. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Well then show us the real you. Don’t hold back. He’s not,” he said loud enough for Steve to hear. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Tony, if I wasn’t holding back she’d be on the floor bloody and bruised.” The sound of the door opening caught everyone’s attention. Thor and Loki strolled in and sat with everyone else. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What’s happening? Why isn’t he on the ground begging for mercy?” Loki asked Wanda</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“She hasn’t used her magick.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Why not?!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“She didn’t know she could.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Unleash hell, pet!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You stood up wiping your face with your shirt. You smiled back at Loki and Wanda. You tethered to them so they could pass on their enthusiasm. Nat backed away taking Clint with her. “Open the chest.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Just do it.” He did as she said and she took him with her to duck behind something. “What is about to happen here?” She grinned, “A massacre.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Just as she finished speaking all the lights went out. Everyone was silent. A breeze fluttered in so light no one noticed. The sharp zing of knives being pulled from their cases filled the air. You smiled and brought your hand forward letting them fly through the dimness of the room. Steve saw them coming and ducked and smacked them out of the way. A few ripped through his shirt nicking him. You had no intention of seriously injuring him. You thought of them as warning shots. When you heard the last knife hit the floor you flipped the lights back on. Now it was Steve who was out of breath and bleeding a little. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bucky winked at you and went to check on his friend. Everyone else gawked at you. All except for Loki who was beaming. You brushed passed everyone and went to Steve. “Are you ok, Captain?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Fine. I guess you’ve proven me wrong.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I guess I did. Sorry if I hurt you.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Nothing that won’t heal in a couple of hours. We need to work on your aim though.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You felt a pang of annoyance, “My aim is fine. If I wanted to hit you you’d be bleeding and bruised on the floor.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You pressed a clean towel to the cut on his arm. He winced at the pressure. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“How about instead of you criticizing me you say well done? That’s generally what someone says in this situation.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He smiled his most handsome devastating smile and said, “Well done, Princess. I suppose you want lunch now.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh my lord. Yes! I’m starving.” He chuckled, “Ok. I know a really good pizza place not far from here. Let me get cleaned up and I’ll take you for a slice.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It’s a date.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You started picking up the knives and Loki and Wanda helped you. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You did well, mortal. I’m famished. Should we grab some lunch before we break off for our training?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Thanks, Lok. Actually Steve is buying me lunch. I guess as sort of an apology.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You weren’t looking at Loki so you couldn’t see the flash of disappointment on his face. Wanda did and thought it might be best if you hurried along so they could talk. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hey, hon. Why don’t you go get changed? We’ll finish up.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Are you sure?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah. Have fun. We’ll see you back in a bit.” You kissed them both on the cheek and bounced out of the room. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Want to talk about it?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“About what?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You like her.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Loki rolled his eyes, “No. I just like spending time with her.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She smiled, “Because you like her.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Because we share similar interests and she is a good student. That’s all.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You can’t lie to me. I can feel what you’re feeling. So can she.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He was quiet for a moment. Kept his eyes on the floor, “If she can feel it, why did she leave out of here like nothing? Is she so daft that she can’t see it?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“She’s not paying attention is all.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Well, no matter. It’s just a lunch. I’ll get her for the rest of the evening.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Wanda rolled her eyes, “Are you so daft that you didn’t feel what passed between the two of them? Because I did. You should tell her before it’s too late.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It’s not like I’m in love with the girl, Wanda. It’ll pass.” They finished packing up and met the rest of the team in the kitchen. Loki thought about you the whole time. Thought about what he was going to do to you later. He guessed you would hate him after today. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Steve met you downstairs looking like he was actually dressed for a date. You immediately felt under dressed in your ripped jeans and a tshirt. You had on no make up and your hair was in a messy bun. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Wow. You look nice. I feel woefully underdressed.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No. You look great. It’s just pizza.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You should tell yourself that.” Steve had on a blue button up and a pair of jeans that look like they were sewn onto his body they fit so well. He held the door for you and let you pick the music in the car. Even though this place was an absolute dive he pulled out your chair like you were eating at a five star restaurant. He told you to order whatever you wanted but you deferred to him instead since it was his favorite place. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Joe’s Pizza smelled like grease. The red lacquered vinyl cracked under your weight revealing some stuffing poking out of the seat. They still served sodas in too large styrofoam cups and used paper plates. The slices were big and thin just like New Yorkers liked it. He said the place was near by but it happened to be in Brooklyn. You guessed this was his comfort zone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“So. Where are you from originally?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Up around the Catskills. We had a big house with lots of acreage. We were a twelve member coven. More like a big family.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Where they now?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Dead.” You said it without missing a beat. “This is amazing pizza by the way.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Wait...dead?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yep. A demon wiped everyone out. I’m the only survivor.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His eyes widened, “A demon?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah. It’s a long story. I’ll tell you sometime. Right now though I have to get back. Lunch break is over. Loki hates to be kept waiting.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He paid the check and you refilled your drinks. He was pretty quiet while you walked back to the car. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m not sure I like this little team up with Loki.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Still don’t trust him?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He scoffed, “He took out most of mid town. Hard to trust a guy like that.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Do you think that’s the worst thing he’s done in thirteen hundred years? Please. I’m sure he’s crushed whole planets.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“That doesn’t make me like him. Speaking of like, what’s going on with you two?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You blushed so hard your ears felt hot. “It’s not like that. I mean yeah he is super charming and handsome as hell. I’m not sure that would work out between us.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Do you want it to?” he said searchingly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Honestly all of this is happening so fast </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">I haven’t even thought about it.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“But he spends the night?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“In my spare bedroom and only because all of you are mean to him. Plus, with that demon still under control of the family who sent it, it’s not a bad idea for me to have some back up. Why are you asking me about Loki, Steve?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Just asking. All of that is good to know. Good back pocket information.” You narrowed your eyes at him and stayed quiet for the rest of the trip. If you were talking too much you couldn’t get a sense of his emotions. Now that you were focused you could feel that he kind of liked you. You kind of liked him too. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WARNINGS: Implied violence and magical torture.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The reader is not actually hurt but she feels like she is. Mentions of torture and that makes Bucky and Wanda sad.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Small Time Witch (5)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When you got back to the compound Steve’s phone rang. He walked several feet away from you to speak to whomever was on the other end. When he came back he looked flustered. “Everything ok?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah. I’m actually going to have to run. I had a lot of fun with you today. I’d like to do it again. Maybe without stabbing?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Before you had a chance to answer he kissed you on the cheek. “I’ll see you in the morning.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You felt like he rushed out of there really quick and that made you nervous. You walked back towards the building from the garage and tried to call Loki. No answer. You tried Wanda but the call kept dropping. No texts from either of them. You pressed then elevator button several times. It was taking forever. You decided to take the stairs. All of the hair on the back of your neck stood up. You looked around and saw nothing. When you opened the door to the stairwell something (or someone) clocked you hard on the back of the head. You blacked out. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">STEVE</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Steve hated everything that was about to happen. He got the call on the way into the building that he needed to leave you there. It was time. Two masked agents would be waiting for you in the stairwell. They would blindfold you and take you to a small dark room. There, you would remain bound and blindfolded while someone would repeatedly ask you about sensitive information while you were being “tortured”. No one was going to physicality hurt you. Loki would use his methods to trick your mind into thinking you were being hurt. All SHIELD agents with high level security clearance went through this training. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Everyone was waiting in the upstairs viewing area. Steve sat down with a huff and prepared to watch. “You said this was to test her endurance under pressure. This is torture. For the record I hate this.” he said to Loki. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Duly noted, Captain. I’ll have an ear piece and Dr. Banner will be able to monitor her vital signs. This is ultimately for her safety.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It’s cruel.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“As a habit I do not deal in cruelty. I will keep her as safe as possible. I assure you no physical harm will come to her.” Loki felt guilty. He’s never experienced the emotion before but now, with a pit in his stomach, he had to betray your trust. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nat tried reassuring Steve the best she could, “Look, Steve, we’ve all been through the real thing at some point in our careers. No one likes this. Better that she experience it now so she knows what she’s up against.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He wasn’t convinced. Bucky sat next to him and patted his thigh. “She’s tough. She whooped your ass earlier. She can handle this.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“How can you of all people believe that?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Because I have to or else I couldn’t bare it. If things get too dicey we’ll stop it ok?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The room they were in was sound proof. They had mics to be able to hear you. It was all two way glass so, even if your blindfold came off, you wouldn’t know they were there. The agents brought you in. You were awake and fighting hard. They were instructed not to hit you or fight back but to secure you. They both looked extremely frustrated. One of them had a cut above his eye. They tossed you in the chair and slammed the door. When they went in the room with the rest of the team everyone stared. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What the hell happened?” Steve asked </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“She threw an elbow, sir. She almost got away. Had to taze her.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Steve bounded across the room pinning the agent to the wall, “You were told not to hurt her.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yes, sir. We were also told not to let her get away. We didn’t want to hit her again.” His nostrils flared and the back of his neck was red a splotchy. Nat put her hands on his shoulders and directed him away. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Good job, guys. You can go.” They couldn’t get out of there fast enough. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“See? She did exactly what I taught her. She’s going to be ok.” He shook his head and went back to his seat. He couldn’t take his eyes off of you. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They removed your gag but kept the canvas hood on your head. You struggled against the bindings trying to free your hands. They bit at your wrists. You called out demanding to speak to someone in charge. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sam laughed, “Damn. Is she asking to see the manager?” Mostly everyone laughed. Steve’s jaw clenched. He couldn’t understand how anyone could make jokes right now. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“She’s remembering her one day of training so shut the fuck up, Sam.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Sorry, Cap.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Does anyone else feel disgusted that we’re having a public viewing of our colleague being tortured?” No one would look at him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bucky was the only one who was quiet. He was remembering himself in this very situation. He knew your mind was racing which is why you couldn’t magick your way out of this. If he could only get you to calm down. That’s when he saw Wanda pressing her face to the glass. She looked distraught. He went to sit next to her. Neither of them spoke for several seconds. They held hands and wallowed in their shared trauma. “She’s screaming for me, Bucky. I can hear her.” She wiped a few tears from her eyes, “She’s so scared.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You can’t tell her what’s happening? Can’t she hear you?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Loki put up a barrier. She’s alone.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“How can he do this to her?” Bucky was furious with Loki. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“He is doing as he was ordered. You know what that’s like.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ordered by who?!” he said in a harsh whisper.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Director Fury. The Security Council. They won’t give her clearance for this or any future missions unless she undergoes the same training as any other agent. It was Loki who convinced them to do it this way. He takes no pleasure in this.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Then why did he agree?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Because if he didn’t do it SHIELD would have. She would be in the middle of nowhere being tortured for real.” Bucky was seething. Surely Steve didn’t know any of this. He went to tell him when you let out a blood curdling scream. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Everyone was silent. All that could be heard was Wanda sobbing. Nat tried to comfort her to no avail. The interrogator asked you another question. You played dumb. You screamed again. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I hope Loki is enjoying himself.” Steve grumbled</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“He’s not. How dare you say that?! This is hurting him too.” Wanda was pushing against Steve. Her eyes glowed red. He couldn’t think of anything else to do so he hugged her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Nat, call down to the booth. Tell them stop. Tell them now.” She grabbed the receiver to call the booth when the line went dead. “It’s dead. Somethings wrong. I’m going down there.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> Bucky was already out of the door running to where you were. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The whole place was plunged into darkness. Wanda smiled knowing that you were fighting back. A brilliant white light emitted from the room. You were floating above the chair with your hands out. You lifted the interrogator from the ground and flung him against the wall knocking him unconscious. Steve and Wanda ran down the ramp leading to the booth to stop you. Loki was already in the room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Y/N! Stop this! Listen to my voice. You are safe.” You lifted your hand again slamming the door behind him. The two way mirror shattered. All of the shards of glass were pointed at Loki. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Y/N! Please. I’m not going to hurt you.” Wanda was behind him now and tried to use her magic to subdue you. You whipped your head in her direction and pointed a shard at her throat. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“We will not be trifled with any longer.” Your voice was calm and steady. Behind it echoed many more voices. “We are the daughters of the moon. Daughters of Diana. Daughters of Hekate. You seek our power. You will receive it in abundance.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Enough!” Loki shouted, “I know you can hear me, Y/N. Fight this.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Loki?” you whimpered. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yes, pet. I’m here. Please. You’re safe now.” The glass dropped to the floor and so did you. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He was at your side at once brushing your hair from your eyes whispering your name. Begging you to wake up. His eyes were wide. He looked at Wanda pleading, “What have I done? What have I done?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Bruce! Someone get Bruce! We need help.” Bruce rushed in and instructed Loki to put you on a gurney. They rushed you into a room and started examining you. He and Tony hooked you up to electrodes to measure your brain waves and monitor your heart. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Tony I can’t find anything medically that would be causing her to be unconscious. But look at her brain waves.” There were several lines spiking indicating that there was more than one brain essentially. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’ll call Strange.” Tony went pale when he looked at the monitor. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Loki and Wanda refused to leave your bedside. Steve paced the hall outside of your room. Fury walked in looking actually worried for once. “How is she?” he asked Nat. Before she could answer Bucky was lunging for him. Fury regarded him unfazed. “You wanna take your hands off me, Sergeant?” Steve pulled him away. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Come on, Buck.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“She didn’t deserve this.” He walked away to get some air. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Is this how you do it? You pit them against each other under the guise of ‘security’ so you can break them down? Are you so afraid of someone else having power...” Fury raised his voice to interrupt Steve. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yes, Captain Rogers, I am. I am especially afraid of the one in the bed who is basically a nuclear bomb. I’m afraid of her teaming up with the other one to become a formidable force. If a demigod joins them they become unstoppable. It is my job to squash that before Loki gets the bright idea to take over the world again. Those two can be more powerful than the entire Chitauri army of they wanted to be.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“She’s just a kid, Nick.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“A kid with a lot of power.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yep. And we just pissed her off.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Wanda was asleep on the couch in your room. Thor patted Loki on the shoulder, “Brother, why don’t you rest? I’ll stand watch for a while.” Loki didn’t take his attention away from you. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m not leaving her. What if she wakes up and I’m not here?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Loki? What’s come over you? I’ve never seen you worry over someone like this.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A smile ghosted over his face, “Only over you, Brother.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Is this love or guilt?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Perhaps a little of both. No matter. She has feelings for the soldier. And, when she wakes up and realizes what I’ve done, I’m sure she’ll hate me.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Thor’s brow furrowed, “Tell her the truth. She’ll understand your position.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I should have crushed their skulls. That should have been my position. I’ve hurt her. Who can blame her if she never wants to see me again?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Thor returned to the common room where the rest of the team was sitting. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Any change?” Sam asked</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No. I’ve never seen Loki like this.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Like what? Remorseful?” added Tony</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“This is on all of us, Tony. We should have put a stop to it. We watched it happen. Given Loki’s criminal status with SHIELD he wasn’t really left with a choice. He did what he thought was right.” Steve scolded</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They all looked up when they heard faint footsteps. “Were you defending me, Captain?” he didn’t give Steve a chance answer, “The wizard’s here.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They all went into your room where Doctor Stephen Strange was ruminating over your chart. Dr. Cho was already there talking to him. “Dr. Banner join us won’t you?” Strange adjusted hung your films from your MRI. “What were the results of her CT?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Her brain was functioning at an extreme rate mostly around the hippocampus.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“That’s her memory center” Bruce explained to Wanda who was still sitting vigil by your bedside. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Well team medically, with the exception of the heightened brain activity, she’s healthy. Magically speaking, it looks like the spell she cast had a built in safety feature.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Can you fix her?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I can. I need everyone out. Not you.” He pointed at Wanda, “You stay.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m not leaving.” Loki said sternly</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’ve done enough. Bye.” He waved his hand and Loki went flying through a portal into the next room. Strange waved his hand, “Let’s have some privacy. This should keep out the riff raff.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Can you fix her?” Wanda was hopeful</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh yeah” he waved a hand over you “She’s good.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“That easy?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yes. You know you could have done this?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I wouldn’t know how or where to even begin.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yes, you do. I know you know that you are more powerful even than me. You are so afraid of disappointing those fools out there. You shouldn’t be.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“They are my family.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Your family fears you so you think you have to muzzle yourself. You don’t.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You opened your eyes and sucked in your breath, “Where am I?!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“There she is. Y/N it’s very nice to meet you. I’m Dr. Stephen Strange. You gave them quite the scare.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Loki! Is he ok?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“He’s fine. He’s the one who put you here.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I need to see him.” You started pulling out wires and ripping off electrodes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Honey let me go find him. You need to stay in bed.” Wanda was trying to stop you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“The newest Avenger. How does that feel?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m not an Avenger. I’m helping out. I work for SHIELD.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Either way you’re backing the wrong team. I know what the Kale’s did to your coven. If you ever want real answers here’s where you find me.” He handed you a card with an address on it embossed in gold. He winked at you and excused himself when Loki appeared in the doorway. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Wizard”“Sabrina” Loki cocked an eyebrow but Strange kept walking. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Darling. Are you ok? I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” You knew of only one other time that Loki looked this wrecked and that’s when his mother was killed. Poor guy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You didn’t. I mean not really. The spell has a fail safe. Only meant to scare my attacker.” He sighed with relief.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Are you very angry with me?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No. I couldn’t hear your thoughts but I could feel you. I knew you were there.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“So you knew I was hurting you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You put your hands on the sides of his face, “I thought you were trying to protect me.” You stared at each other for a moment. His heart was racing. He placed his hands over yours. You brushed an errant hair out of his eyes. “Darling I...” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Steve burst in the room wrapping you in a hug, “I’m so sorry I left you. Are you ok? Are you hurt?” Loki stood watching what was unfolding. You looked back at him. He raised his eyebrows and shrugged. He left the room to give you and Steve a minute. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Steve. Shhh. I’m ok. I swear.” For reasons neither of you could explain he grabbed your face and crashed his lips into yours. Your eyes went wide then you acquiesced. Your tongue massaged his. He leaned his weight into you. When he broke the kiss he said quietly, “I’m staying with you tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You really don’t need to. Loki will be there. I’m ok. I promise. I’m much stronger than I look.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I would feel better:” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">LOKI</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Loki sat alone on the big fluffy couch in the common room. He toyed with the frayed edge of a throw pillow. It was silent but he could hear your heartbeat quicken. Your breath catching in your chest. Your racing thoughts. He felt your butterflies when Steve came into the room. You liked Steve. He supposed the captain was a decent enough guy. That didn’t mean he had to like him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">For a moment when you were touching his face he felt something. He wasn’t sure if the feelings were yours or his. It felt deeper than just a crush. The way you looked at him. Almost like you were committing his face to memory. Your eyes studied him. For a moment he felt seen. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Thor sat next to him and pulled him in for a very firm embrace. “Get off of me you oaf”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’re staying with me tonight. It’ll be fun. We’ll bunk together just like when we were children.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Do you still snore?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“That depends. Do you still talk in your sleep.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I wasn’t talking in my sleep. I was whispering spells to silence you.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Thor smiled, “I hope you remember them.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Small Time Witch (6)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Steve grabbed a few things from his room and checked in with everyone before he went back to your room to help you get home. Everyone looked pretty beat and promised no more drinks. Every time he’s not there and the alcohol flows, someone ends up getting naked. Someone ends up crying. A few of them wrestle. It never ends well. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He got back to your room and Loki was sitting outside. He was deep in thought and looked utterly exhausted. He barely looked up when Steve passed. “She’s fragile, Captain. I have no idea what your intentions are but...be careful.” He stayed in the chair never looking directly at Steve. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Not that it’s any of your business but I have no intentions. I just want her to be safe.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Safe from me you mean?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah. Maybe.” Steve mumbled</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Now Loki was up from his seat getting closer to Steve. The tone of his voice was steady and almost apathetic. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You think you’re strong enough to defend her from an unseen evil? A soulless foul entity that is controlled by a family hell bent on destroying her? You haven’t the faintest idea what you’re up against.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He turned his back to walk away not giving Steve a chance to answer but allowing him to roll over and absorb what was said. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Loki turned around and looked back. Steve looked bewildered. “You really can’t even fathom who she is.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“And I suppose you can?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“As a matter of fact, I can.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Is this what this is about, Loki? Do you have feelings for her?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No more than an over protective brother has for his little sister. But I assure you, that love is fierce. I will die protecting her. No matter who it’s from.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Loki disappeared from the room. Neither of them knew you were listening. Your heart sank a little when Loki called you his sister. What you felt for Steve was new and exciting. You could tell he was very caring. Loving even. You were sure you could have a nice time together. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">What you felt for Loki felt so natural. He fit into your life in a way that just seemed to be so right. Almost like you were meant to be family. Perhaps that’s what he was feeling too. You didn’t do much mind being called a little sister. It did sort of hurt that he didn’t feel more. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When you got home Steve got you situated on the couch. He plated your dinner and joined you. “Want to watch a movie?” he excitedly asked. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Sure. Have anything in mind?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Whatever you want. There are a lot of movies that I’ve missed. I’m catching up though! Still haven’t watched ‘Harry Potter’.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Seriously?! Let’s rectify that situation right now.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">By the time Ron played the best game of Wizard Chess, the two of you were tangled together on the couch. He absentmindedly stroked your back. Your head rested on his chest. The rise and fall of his breathing lulled you into a trance. His heartbeat was steady and he was giving off a very warm vibe. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Are you asleep?” He asked knocking you out of your stupor. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No. Just very relaxed. Are you ready for bed?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Uh yeah. I guess.” You hadn’t gotten up yet. You were too comfortable. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Y/N?” He patted you on the back. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hmm?” You nuzzled deeper into him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Come on. Let me tuck you in.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You groaned and finally relented. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You slipped into an old T-shirt and got under your covers. He came back in from the other bedroom in just an undershirt and his boxers. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ok, Princess. Let me tuck you in to bed.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Thank you for taking care of me.” You smiled and his heart beat a little faster. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He kissed your forehead and pulled the blanket over your shoulder as you rolled over. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sleep took you quickly. He stayed watching for a few minutes. He moved a few hairs out of your eyes making your lashes flutter. He thought maybe he’d go easy on you in the gym tomorrow. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Your alarm started it’s impatient whining at 3:50. You hit snooze. Nine minutes later it went off again. Snooze. A second later you heard footsteps crossing the threshold of your door. “I know you didn’t hit snooze again.” Steve flipped on your light. At some point in the night you took off your shirt. You must have gotten hot. You were lying on your stomach. Steve’s eyes followed from the side swell of your breast down the length of your spine. The tippy top mound of your ass was just peaking over the blanket. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. What he wouldn’t give to have you draped over his body all warm and soft. He shook his head to knock those thoughts out. No time for these things. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What if we skipped the gym today?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No, ma’am. Be in the kitchen in 5 minutes or I’m coming in to get you. I don’t care if you’re dressed or not this time.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You scoffed, “You’re so mean.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh you have no idea, Princess. Four minutes and thirty seconds left.” You jumped out of bed when you heard the door close. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sam was already in the kitchen when you walked out. Damn if these boys weren’t prompt. “Morning, Sam.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Right back at you, Sunshine. Let’s hit it.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Where‘s Steve?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Went for a run. We’re going to have some fun this morning. Ever toss around a medicine ball?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You groaned at the thought, “No.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Well you’re going to today.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You and Sam went down to the gym. Steve never joined you. You didn’t want to offend Sam by asking why Steve wasn’t there. You were a little relieved that he wasn’t around to huff and puff when you weren’t doing something right or fast enough. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">After you and Sam finished you grabbed a light breakfast then met Nat. The morning seemed to drag. You wondered why Steve left this morning. By lunch he still wasn’t there. Everyone was chatting and carrying on.You faded into the background. It was time for Loki. You really just wanted to head back home. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hey, Lok.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Afternoon. I thought we’d try some meditation today.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ok.” He noticed you were a little quiet. Perhaps you were a tired. He pressed on guiding you through a meditation that would help you to balance and focus. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“...listen to my voice. Block out all other noise..” Your thoughts were racing. You fidgeted constantly. Your body never relaxed. All you could think about was Steve. All the mixed signals. You knew he liked you. Why did he leave? </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Enough of this, mortal. You aren’t concentrating.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yes, I am. Keep going.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He rolled his eyes, “What’s on your mind? Let’s hash it out so we can carry on.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m just not feeling it today. Can we just go home?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No. We need to complete this exercise. Come on. Talk to me.” You sat up and chewed your lip. You didn’t want to talk to Loki about boys. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“If you don’t tell me I’ll get it out of you. You know I can.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It’s Steve.” Damn it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Did something happen last night?” He hoped not. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yes. Not really. Kind of.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Either it did or it didn’t, pet.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Nothing serious. We just cuddled.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“My he’s so wholesome.” You hit him with your towel. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Stop. He’s old fashioned.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No, mortal, he’s a man.They’re all alike. If nothing really happened why are you feeling so hurt and conflicted?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“He left this morning without telling me. I know he has other things to tend to but, I thought we connected.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He immediately regretted what he was about to say. He didn’t want you to like Steve but here you were. It was better if he let it play out. “You did. I know you did because Wanda and I felt it too. Your heart fluttered. You blushed. The butterflies when he kissed you. Felt it all.Maybe he’s trying not to rush you. Or maybe he’s trying to reconcile his feelings. I’ll tell you this much, darling: Any man, human or otherwise, would be a fool not to like you. Let’s get you home. We’re not going to get anything done here.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You packed up your bag and waited for him by the front door. Bucky passed you and turned back to talk to you. “What are you doing all by yourself?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Waiting for Loki. He had to get his stuff.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Steve’s not staying with you again?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I haven’t heard from Steve all day. I didn’t think him sleeping in my guest room was a permanent thing.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Mmk then. You have a good night.” It felt like he didn’t say precisely what he wanted. Like he was stopping himself from spilling a secret. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What?” He held his hands up, “I didn’t say anything.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You don’t have to. What’s up?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Nothing. I swear.” You took his hand and closed your eyes. You weren’t trying to influence him. You were trying to reach out and read his thoughts. Your sister Margot could do it. You should be able to do it now too. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What are you doing?” he asked tentatively. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Why didn’t Steve tell me he was leaving this morning?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t know. </span>
  <span class="s3">Because he likes you too much and he isn’t sure if you’re influencing him to like you or if his feelings were real.</span>
  <span class="s2">” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">That cut deep. “Why would I force him to like me?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His eyes got big and he snatched his hand out of yours. “Not cool. Get out of my head, witch” he growled. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Tell your friend that I’d never meddle in his life like that. And tell him to stay away from me if he’s so scared.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ok so I’m not a messenger. You’re both adults. You should talk to each other. Never read my thoughts again without my permission. Do you understand me?” His face was so close to yours you could smell the mint on his breath. He felt violated. You were embarrassed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m sorry, Bucky.” He walked away shaking his head. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Loki saw part of the exchange. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Want to tell me what just happened?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I freak Steve out.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t care about that. You were testing a power on an unwilling participant. I told you magick can’t always be the answer. That’s no way to get in good with this team.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Sorry, daddy. I’ll behave next time.” You pouted at him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m serious, mortal. They won’t trust you. If they won’t trust you they won’t protect you when it counts. Believe me. I’m all about self preservation but trust is a two way street.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Now you felt like crap. Your feelings clouded your judgement and made you act on impulse. More than that, you assumed incorrectly that Loki would condone your bad behavior. The god of Mischief has rules and morals after all. You were foolish to believe he’d allow you to run rampant like a spoiled child. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You drove back home in silence. When you got upstairs Loki went to his room to put his things away. You grabbed a bottle of wine and went to bed. You were feeling very sorry for yourself. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He called out for you, “Bedroom” you answered. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Turning in already?” He sat on the edge of your bed. You pulled the covers back inviting him to lie down with you. He kicked off his shoes and slipped under the covers still fully clothed. You rolled over to lie on his chest. At first he kept his hands behind his head. After a few moments he let one arm fall to hold you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Neither of you said a word. You traced the knit pattern of his sweater while he played with your hair. He was giving nothing away. You, on the other hand, were confused and hurting. You sulked like a teenager who didn’t get a note in her locker after third period. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Loki didn’t realize feeling you could hurt this much. He didn’t hurt for you, he hurt for himself. </span>
  <span class="s3">You</span>
  <span class="s2"> were hurting him. He didn’t want another soul to know that he was jealous of your feelings for the soldier. He wanted to help you through this. You didn’t seem to want to talk though. You were too busy over thinking. He felt your body getting heavier and slack. Before you fell asleep he tried to remove himself. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Where are you going?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“To the other room. You’re exhausted.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Please stay with me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I shouldn’t. Rest, pet. I’ll see you in the morning.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Please. I hate being alone.” He couldn’t refuse you. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He changed into something resembling pajama pants. They hung low revealing the sharp plains of his hips. There was a light dusting of hair on his lower belly. You brushed your finger tips through it as you settled around him. Your head rested on his shoulder. A long arm snaked around you holding you close. One leg wrapped around his. You fit together like twins in a womb. Before he closed his eyes he kissed the top of your head. He brought down his walls and let his feelings wash over you like a wave claiming the shoreline. You sighed in your sleep. This is what contentment felt like. This is what it was like to feel safe. This was the first time in centuries Loki felt this way. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Small Time Witch (7)</p>
<p>At 3:50 your alarm went off but you didn’t stir. Loki turned it off and closed his eyes again. A few hours later the sun was seeping in through the curtains forcing him to open his eyes. You still slept clutching him. He reached your bedside table to grab your phone. It was 8:00am. You had several messages and missed calls from the team. Only one was from Steve. </p>
<p>He rubbed your back trying to rouse you. You snuggled deeper mumbling something about quitting. “Darling. Wake up. You’re extremely late.”<br/>“I don’t care. I’ve embarrassed myself enough over the last few weeks. I have no reason to go back. Let me sleep. I need a day.” He slipped out of your grasp to call Thor. He thought maybe the two of them could smooth all this over. Seeing you burrow into your sheets without a care made him irrationally angry. It wasn’t his job to clean up your messes. </p>
<p>He pulled the sheets off of you in one swift motion. “Get up you brat. You will go. You will do what you have to and you will shut your mouth about it. Do you think this will be your first mistake? Do you think this will be the only time you embarrass yourself? This is a minor blip in what is sure to be a long and tumultuous relationship between the Avengers and SHIELD. You will fail many more times. They will fail you. It is how you handle the falling that matters. At the moment you are choosing to give up. Stop it. You are better than this. Now get up before I drag you out.” </p>
<p>You sat on the bed your mouth agape. He left the room in such a huff he forgot his shoes at your bedside. You got dressed and found him sitting on the sofa eyes fixated on the entryway where you were standing. His jaw was clenched. He held his thumb to his lips and his brows were knitted together. You sat down and handed him his shoes and then put on your own. You didn’t speak. </p>
<p>You texted Wanda that you were fine but slept through your alarm. You were on your way shortly. Loki was still in the same spot in deep thought. “Are you ready to go?” you asked keeping your eyes trained on the floor. <br/>“No, mortal. I’m going to stay behind. You have a sincere apology to make to Sergeant Barnes. I hope you prove me wrong and you find yourself mature enough to make it. You should go.” <br/>“Are you mad at me?” <br/>“No. I suspect, based on your behavior, that you were neither disciplined as a child nor were you raised to be independent. It’s time you learn.” He watched you walk out of the door with the same thoughtful look knitted on his face like he just wasn’t quite sure what to do with you. </p>
<p>You made it to the compound and found Wanda. The two of you went to the training room where Clint was waiting. You did your usual thing. Sparred a little with Nat then broke for lunch. </p>
<p>Since you and Loki weren’t meeting you set off to find Bucky. Bucky Steve and Sam were hanging out in the kitchen. When you walked in you felt like you were intruding. You thought about turning around but you made yourself go in.<br/>“Sgt. Barnes, do you have a minute to talk to me?” He followed you into the hall and crossed his arms. While you collected yourself he shifted impatiently. <br/>“I just really wanted to apologize to you. I had no right to violate your mind the way I did. I acted impulsively. That’s not an excuse but I did. I’m sorry for scaring you.” </p>
<p>“Thank you for apologizing. We’ve all done some fucked up things. Hell when I was brainwashed I killed Tony’s parents. We manage to still work together. Come on. Come eat with us.” He put his arm around your shoulder and you went back into the kitchen. </p>
<p>He purposely took the chair across from you so you could sit next to Steve. You and Steve smiled at each other. He held your hand under the table. As the rest of the team trickled in you all talked and laughed. You and Tony worked on dinner. You felt like you were back home cooking with your sisters. You missed Loki though. You broke away for a minute to text him. </p>
<p>Y: We’re having dinner. Come over. </p>
<p>L: I’ll be along shortly. Did you apologize?</p>
<p>Y: Yes, daddy. We’re all good. 😇</p>
<p>L: 😈 See you soon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After dinner you all gathered in the big living space where the bar was. You got Steve another beer and poured more wine for yourself. He was sitting in an oversized arm chair. When you handed him his drink he pulled you down to sit on his lap. Several brows raised but Steve didn’t notice or care. Loki sat across the room watching the two of you flirt. He and Wanda whispered to each other. You felt his jealousy. You sat up a little trying not to look too obvious. Steve leaned in to whisper in your ear. His breath was warm and made your skin shiver into goosebumps, “You ok, doll?” <br/>“Yeah.”  You turned your head to plant a chaste kiss on his lips. </p>
<p>Loki stared at you. Thor stared at him. The whole room seemed to be collectively holding its breath when Clint said, “Let’s do shots. Y/N you drinking?” <br/>“Absolutely!”<br/>“That’s my girl!” He took a head count and  started pouring. “One for the little lady and one for Cap.” He winked and went to hand the rest of them out. On the count of three you all slammed back your shots. Immediately your throat was on fire. You coughed and sputtered. “What the hell was that?!”<br/>“That was from my father’s vault on Asgard. You’re lucky to still be upright, mortal.” Thor said with a booming laugh. <br/>“Ready for round two?!” Clint shouted from behind the bar. </p>
<p>Steve patted you on the leg and moved to stand. “Nope. No way. We are not doing this again.” <br/>“Yeah, man. Last time we drank this shit Bucky tried to wrestle me naked. I have nightmares about that night.” Sam shuddered. <br/>“You loved it!” Bucky shouted from the corner. <br/>“Your taint touched my forearm. I did not love it. As a matter of fact, stay your ass over there for the rest of the night.”</p>
<p>You went over to the bar to browse the shelves. “Why don’t we shoot Jameson instead?” A chorus of cheers and you poured out the next round. You grabbed the tray and started handing out glasses. <br/>“Ok, Y/N, you’re new here so you name it. What are we drinking to?” Tony raised his glass and looked to you. <br/>“Umm. To our health and absent friends.” <br/>“Here here!” Another one two three and you slammed it down. </p>
<p>You started feeling a little woozy so you went back to your seat. Nat came by with the next round. Everyone took another shot but Loki declined.  He watched you going from buzzed to a little more than tipsy. By the time you started doing body shots off of Nat he excused himself. He said goodnight to the room. Thor patted his back and bid him goodnight. He smiled at you before he left the room. </p>
<p>“Hey. Wait.” You stumbled over to him. You had a bit of lime juice dripping down the corner of your mouth. He wiped it away with his thumb and licked it off. <br/>“Where are you going?” You rested your arm on him to keep your balance. <br/>“To bed.” <br/>“Are you not having fun?” He rolled his eyes. <br/>“Loads. You and the solider look like you’re having a great time.” You lost your footing a little so he grabbed you to hold you up right. His hand was on your hip and yours were on his shoulders. <br/>“Wait. Do you like me?” you whispered. <br/>“This is not the time.”<br/>“No. You like me. I can feel it. Remember?” <br/>You really couldn’t stand now so you plopped down on the floor.<br/>“I do remember. Come on. I’ll get you to bed.” You slapped his hand away. <br/>“I’m having fun. I want to go back to having the fun.” You got up and wandered back into the room looking for another drink. With a heavy sigh Loki went back to Thor’s room and tried to fall asleep. </p>
<p>“There you are. Where were you hiding?” Steve asked. He took both of your hands and pulled you close to him. He looked down at you through his lashes.<br/>“Bathroom.” You didn’t know why you lied. “I’m drunk” you slurred. <br/>“I noticed.” He smiled and kissed your palm. <br/>“I’m going to bed with you tonight.” You rested your head on his chest and swayed a little.<br/>“Not tonight. Not like this. You’re going to sleep in Wanda’s room.” You pouted and whined a little. <br/>“But you’re so warm. Like sunshine.” He laughed as he nuzzled your hair. <br/>“Come on. I’ll tuck you in.” He picked you up and slung you over his shoulder. You giggled when he smacked you on your bottom. <br/>Wanda was already in bed just as drunk as you were. Steve gave you a tshirt to wear and pulled the covers over the both of you. You both giggled at something though he wasn’t sure at what. “Ok then. You two get some sleep.” More giggling. <br/>“No gym tomorrow.” You shouted. <br/>“Yeah. Boo gym!” Wanda echoed. You both cracked up laughing. When he turned Nat was busting through the door. <br/>“Hey! I want to come to the slumber party.” She jumped on the bed and scooted between you and Wanda. There was so much more giggling. Steve shook his head and laughed. “Sleep, girls.” <br/>“Yes, sir Captain sir!” You said in a stern voice. When Steve closed the door behind him Bucky was walking that way. “Where are you going?” <br/>“Slumber party.” he growled. <br/>“Don’t think so. Your room is that way, bud. Let’s go.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he was falling asleep Steve replayed the night in his head. He smiled remembering how much Bucky and Sam made you laugh. How intently you listened to Thor talk about his home. He loved watching you and Tony in the kitchen arguing over which restaurant makes the best red sauce as you fed Bruce a spoonful of yours. He even loved how careful you were with Loki’s feelings. How you constantly checked on him and made him feel included. You have a gift for making everyone feel like they are the center of your universe. He closed his eyes and the last image in his head was your smile. </p>
<p>M I S S I O N   P R E P   D A Y</p>
<p>Light streamed through the break in the curtains. The beam hit Nat just enough to wake her. She opened her eyes to a tangle of red hair on one shoulder and (y/h/c) on the other. She saw her own hand on your bare back. Looking down her own breasts were exposed and Wanda appeared to be naked too. Whoever suggested tequila shots after shots of whiskey is dead to her. Then she remembered that it was her and she groaned. </p>
<p>“What time is it?” Wanda’s voice was muffled coming from Nat’s shoulder. <br/>“I don’t know. The clock is on Y/N’s side. Hey. Witchypoo. What time is it?” <br/>You groaned and snuggled up to Nat more. One eye opened when your hand connected with her breast. <br/>“Why are you naked?” you grumbled. <br/>“We all are.” </p>
<p>Before you could roll over to look at the clock the door flung open. Tony had the intention of coming in to be obnoxious instead he stood in the doorway trying to form a sentence. A chorus of “Get the fuck out!” and “Shut the door!” shrieked from the bed. He stumbled out of the room narrowly missing the business end of a shoe that Wanda hurled at him. </p>
<p>Steve came down the hall with a tray of coffee water and headache medicine.<br/>“Morning.” he said to Tony who was still standing there with his mouth open. <br/>“Oh you can’t go in there. They’ll rip your head off.” Steve cocked an eyebrow at him. <br/>“I’m sure I’ll be fine.” Tony stepped aside stifling a laugh. <br/>“Ladies. I have coffee.” Steve said through a crack in the door.<br/>“Just put it in the room and leave! We’re naked.” you shouted. <br/>“All of you?”<br/>You lifted the covers to take a look, “It appears that way, yes.” </p>
<p>He opened the door gingerly keeping his eyes squeezed shut. He set the tray on the floor and heard it wooshing through the air. The cups gave a final rattle before settling on the bed. <br/>“Nice, dude.” Wanda said to you. You shrugged your shoulders. <br/>“I love witches.” Nat sighed. </p>
<p>Steve backed his way out of the room and spoke again through the door. <br/>“Do you think you’ll all be ready to have a meeting in say thirty minutes?” The three of you conferred.<br/>“Make it forty five.” Nat said, “And bring bagels!” <br/>“What kind?” He knew If he didn’t ask there would be hell to pay. He heard more bickering “.....I like the lemon poppy seed from the bakery down the street....I don’t like lox!” Finally Wanda said, “Assorted with cream cheese.” <br/>“Thank you, Steve!” you added sweetly. <br/>“You’re welcome, doll.” <br/>“You’re such a suck up” Wanda jabbed your side. <br/>“No. It’s because that’s her boyfriend. We saw you two last night and that was before shots.” <br/>You took a gulp of your coffee, “I plead the fifth.” <br/>“It must be nice to be the shiny new toy this week.” <br/>“Nat, you shouldn’t say that. Hon, don’t listen to her.” <br/>“Who’s shiny new toy?” <br/>“Oh please! Like you didn’t notice Loki practically eye fucking you from across the room. Steve’s clearly obsessed with you. Thor probably wants you now that you licked tequila off of his abs.”<br/>“That was you.” <br/>“Oh. Yeah. Anyway. You have Steve and Loki dangling on a hook. What’s your move?”<br/>You sighed and fell back on the pillow. “Why does there have to be a move?”<br/>“Because you can’t lead them both on. Sweetie, you look so happy with Steve.” Nat said <br/>“I would agree but the other night Loki and I slept together. We didn’t have sex. We slept together in my bed. He allowed me to feel something. It was deep and we were both completely content like that’s exactly where we were supposed to be.”<br/>“Look, no one is asking you to make a choice right now. Let’s focus on this mission and we’ll worry about this later. Your boyfriend hates us to be late so to the showers!” Wanda smacked your ass and then Nat’s. You threw a tshirt over your head and went running for Steve’s room. </p>
<p>You knocked but no one answered. You poked your head around the corner and saw it was empty. You sent him a text letting him know you were jumping in his shower and you’d be down shortly. He smiled down at his phone knowing that, when you came downstairs, you’d smell like him. </p>
<p> If you need a t-shirt or anything help yourself. Top drawer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His top dresser drawer was perfectly organized with perfectly folded t-shirts arranged by color. You selected a solid gray and grabbed your sweat pants from your bag. You learned your lesson over the last few weeks and decided to start packing a few extra clothes for when you came to the compound. </p>
<p>The warm water felt marvelous rolling down your frame. You inhaled the fragrance of his body wash getting lost in the warm aroma. You wished he was in the shower with you. You wanted to get lost in his hands. His lips. You shook the thought out of your head so that you could finish up. You were sure to be running behind. </p>
<p>You threw your damp hair into a clip and slipped on his t-shirt. It was soft and well worn. Maybe he’d let you keep it. You hurried to the conference room. Nat was already in there but there was no sign of Wanda. You slipped in leaving a seat empty next to you for her to sit. </p>
<p>“Is that everyone?” Steve asked<br/>“Sorry! I got caught up.” Wanda ran on tiptoes and gingerly sat in the chair next to you. She grabbed a plain bagel and cream cheese. She handed you half. Nat sat on your other side. Your eyes were fixed on Steve but you still managed to reach over and grab her lemon poppyseed. You were all trying to be really quiet but it wasn’t working out. Tony went to the front of the room to start. <br/>“Ladies? You good? Are those the right bagels or do I have to fire an intern today?” <br/>“They’re perfect” you said with a full mouth. He smiled and bit his lip. <br/>“Maybe later you can tell us what happened last night. Let Capsicle do his thing then a little story time? Just the four of us?” <br/>Nat rolled her eyes, “How you haven’t been slapped with a harassment suit is beyond me.” Steve’s jaw was clenched and he sighed noisily. <br/>“Ok! Cap! Take it away.”</p>
<p>You went over the mission briefing. Everyone had a part to play. Wanda would be with the team. Loki would stay with you. “Isolate the weapon. Incapacitate hostiles. No fatalities.” Steve’s plan was solid. You and Tony ran over the schematics one more time. You laid out your plan. Loki’s job was to protect you and keep you away from harm. Easy. “Once the system is shut down and we’re in, both of you get as far away as possible. Am I clear?” Steve was all business. You both nodded and he moved on to the next thing. </p>
<p>After the briefing a few members of the team were going to the gym. Some were going over weapons. Clint wanted to bring you to the firing range. He thought you should have a gun even though you assured him you would be fine. “Please, kid. I won’t be able to concentrate tomorrow if I haven’t given you everything to defend yourself. It’ll take an hour or less.” </p>
<p>Once you were finished you picked up your things and went to find Loki so you could find out if he was coming home with you. Steve found you wandering the corridors looking lost. <br/>“You lost, Princess?” <br/>“Looking for Loki. I’m about to head out.” <br/>“Where are you going?” <br/>“Home. I will be ready to go on time tomorrow. Don’t worry.” He slid his arms around your waist and pulled you closer. <br/>“Will you have dinner with me tonight? I promised a second date.” Your hands found their way up his arms to his biceps. You gave them a squeeze. <br/>“I thought maybe you’d find me too distracting the night before a mission.” You started to sway together to some melody only the two of you could hear. <br/>“A welcome distraction.” He pressed his forehead to yours. “Come on. It’s only dinner. Just the two of us. You don’t even have to change. We’ll eat here.” He kissed the tip of your nose then your forehead. <br/>“Ok. I still have to find Loki though.” <br/>He groaned, “For what?”<br/>“So I can give him the keys to my place.” <br/>“Are you staying here tonight?” He sounded hopeful. <br/>“Let’s see how dinner goes before I make plans to spend the night.” <br/>He chuckled and kissed the top of your head, “Deal.” </p>
<p>You found Loki hanging out with Thor in the atrium. When they saw you coming they both visibly perked up. <br/>“Hey, Lok. Are you going back to my apartment tonight?” <br/>“Yes. I am ready when you are.” <br/>“I was bringing you my keys. I’m going to have dinner with Steve. Might just stay here. Thor you are welcome to stay over too. I have food in the fridge that needs to be eaten.” You smiled sweetly at him to let him know it was more of a demand rather than a request. <br/>“I’m sure I can manage alone. So you’re staying with the solider then?” Loki was slightly offended that you thought he needed a babysitter. <br/>“I haven’t decided yet. Right now just dinner. I’ll text you either way.” <br/>“Please, mortal. I’m not your keeper. You don’t have to check in with me.” <br/>You hugged him and rested your head on his chest. The two of you lingered for a moment neither wanting to be the first one to pull away. <br/>“What’s this for?” he asked against your hair. <br/>“No reason. I’ll see you later ok?” You pressed the keys into his palm kissed him on the cheek and walked back into the building. </p>
<p>The two brothers stood in silence. Loki watched you walk away. You looked back at him smiling every time. Once you disappeared inside Thor opened his mouth to speak. “Don’t.” Loki stopped him. <br/>“Do you know what Mother would say to you in this moment?”<br/>“I said don’t.” Thor ignored him. <br/>“She would say my darling boy your heart is too fragile for love. Find a woman who will try to mend it not a woman who will stomp it into smaller pieces. You owe it to yourself to tell her how you feel.” <br/>“She knows how I feel! She can feel it.” <br/>“I’m surprised at how quick you knocked down your walls and for a mortal no less. Are you in love with her?”<br/>“In love? That’s not the phrase I’d use to describe it. I know her. I’ve known her for lifetimes.” <br/>“How do you mean? Compared to us she’s a baby.”<br/>“It feels like I’ve known her. She’s the woman I’ve dreamed of since I was a boy. Her heart fits with mine so completely. She’s never been afraid of me. She’s never treated me like a monster. I may have only physically know her for a few weeks but I’ve been searching for her for thirteen hundred years. And now, it seems, I’ve found her.” <br/>“Why haven’t you told her? Why haven’t you courted her like Steve has?”<br/>“Because I’m afraid, Brother. I’m afraid she won’t have me. I’ve waited this long haven’t I? I can wait until this relationship implodes.”<br/>Thor grabbed Loki’s shoulders, “How do you know? They seem enamored with each other.” <br/>Loki gave a half smile, “Simple. He’s afraid of her power. I’m not. Inevitably she’ll use it really use it and he’ll judge her for it. I will never judge who she is.” </p>
<p>Thor hugged his brother trying to give him as much love as he could push through to him. This time Loki hugged back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Small Time Witch (8)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Steve set the table in the dining room. He put a note on the door saying , “Do not enter under penalty of death!” The lights were dimmed and candles were lit. He had a bottle of wine breathing and your salmon salad in pretty white bowls. Even though he told you not to change your clothes you borrowed a dress from Wanda. It was long with long sleeves. It almost reminded you of a nightgown but ithad a deep V down the front. “Don’t ruin my dress. Have fun.” She said with a wave. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You got out of the elevator and Steve was waiting for you.“You look beautiful.” He kissed your cheek and took your hand to lead you to the table. Neither of you could stop smiling. You ate in a comfortable silence for a bit. He poured you another glass. “So what was your life like living with a coven?” he finally asked. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“My life was painfully boring. I went to a normal school until I was twelve. Came into my powers and spent middle and high school at Charles Xaviers School for Gifted Youngsters. Got myself under control. Went to MIT and the rest is history.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What did you study?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Electrical Engineering of course.” You smiled and took a big sip of wine. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“So you are super smart.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I wouldn’t say super.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I like super smart women. When you were going over your part in the mission briefing today, that was sexy as hell. I think Tony is in love with you.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Most men are intimidated when I tell them what I do. Mutant girl with weird powers super hot. I tell them I’m regular girl electrical engineer who works for the government and they’re regretting buying me a drink.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He scoffs, “Amateurs. If they can’t handle it they aren’t worth your time.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You smiled and held his hand across the table, “You’re worth my time.” He tried to hide his cheeks that were turning crimson. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m glad. I like spending time with you too. So what is Charles Xaviers School...” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“For Gifted Youngsters? It’s a mouthful I know. Mutant school basically. Professor Charles Xavier and his band of merry mutants created a school for young mutants. That way we could be ourselves without being harassed.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You keep calling yourself a mutant. I thought you were a witch.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I am. We do spell work and all of that Mother Nature bullshit. We also all have...well had...specific genetic mutations that gave us various abilities. My Aunt Helen took in my mother when she was pregnant for me. Eventually we grew into a coven of twelve. Then we weren’t.” You had a far off look in your eyes like you were lost in your memories. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Not wanting to bum you out he changed the subject. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“So I watched ‘Chamber of Secrets’.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Without me?! What did you think?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Just bottom line me. Are Hermione and Harry going to fall in love?” Your eyes got big and you laughed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Sir, you have many more movies to watch. To the tv!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You cleared the plates and tidied up. You made small talk sharing your favorite of things, getting to know each other. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">In the elevator going up to his room you would glance at each other then look away blushing. You both felt it. An invisible string pulled you towards each other and, in an instant you were in his arms. He brushed his lips over yours. You could taste the ghost of wine on his breath. He ran his fingertips up the back of your neck and tangled them in your hair at the nape. His desire was almost overwhelming for you. It radiated off of him and sent tingles through your nerve endings. You felt like you were made of static. A million pulses of light fluttered through your body. He hit the emergency stopped lowered his head and kissed you. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">This was a deep kiss. It was tentative at first like he was testing the waters. When you didn’t pulled back it became desperate. Your hands trembled as you ran them up his arms. He held your face drinking you in like you were the first drop of water he’s had in days. He pushed you against the wall and pressed his hard on into your hip. You just couldn’t stop kissing him. You were so lost in the moment you didn’t feel the sparks forming on your fingertips. When you brought one hand up to touch his chest there was a crackling sound and then he went sailing across the elevator. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You looked down at your hands in a panic. He sat up shaking his head. Your eyes were fixated on the singe mark on his shirt. It was right above his heart. You burst into tears and backed into the corner. “Y/N. I’m ok. It was just a little jolt. It’s ok.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I could have killed you!” you sobbed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No. It’s ok. Super soldier remember? It was ok.” He went to hug you but you pushed him away. “Don’t touch me! I’ll hurt you again!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You frantically pushed the elevator button to get back to Wanda’s room to get your things. Every time he tried to grab you you got more agitated. The more agitated you were the bigger the sparks were. The lights started to flicker. You couldn’t breathe. Once the doors finally opened Wanda was there waiting. She could hear you screaming for her. You hadn’t even realized you were. You stumbled out of the doors into her arms. Sparks were flying from your fingers. The others stood by watching not knowing what to do. She smoothed your hair and shushed in your ear. “I want to go home.” You whispered. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ok. Ok. Let’s go.” She helped you stand and you left without looking back at him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Wait. Y/N. I promise I’m ok.” Steve pleaded. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’ll drive.” Nat came out of nowhere with your keys. Steve came closer to you but Nat put her hands up to stop him. “Look. Rest up. I’ll call when we get her settled. No one needs to be on edge for tomorrow.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He ran his hands over his face through his hair. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bruce had an intense look on his face. He touched Steve’s arm to get his attention. “Steve that was really close to your heart. I’d like to run an EKG to make sure you’re ok.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m fine, Bruce. Really.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Please. Your skin is singed. I know it will heal quick but your heart may not. Let’s just check it out.” He went with Bruce to the lab and let him do his thing. What he really wanted to do was go after you. Turns out, as he suspected, the shock you gave him was minor. Though he didn’t want to make it a habit, he was no worse for wear. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Loki was half asleep on the couch when he felt you getting closer. You were so scared it made him feel ill. He didn’t know exactly how close you were but he felt compelled to run to where ever you were. He called Wanda. “We’re almost there. I know you feel it.” She answered. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Anyone within a twenty block radius can feel it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Open the door. We’re parking.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He paced the floor until he saw you. You were no longer crying. You looked drained. “Darling. Hey” he held your face in his hands waiting until you focused on him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Tell me what happened.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You took a deep breath and held Wanda’s hand while you told the whole story sparing no detail. He wanted to scream when you said you were kissing. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I could have killed him, Loki.” He held your head against his chest trying to calm you. You started crying again. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Honey. Do you want us to stay?” Wanda asked. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No. I just want to go to bed. We all need sleep.” She hugged you both sandwiching you in between their bodies. You visibly relaxed when you felt her warmth. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I love you, Y/N. We’ll see you both in the morning.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Quinjet leaves at 8.” Nat rubbed your arm “I’ll let Steve know you’re ok. We’ll see you in the morning.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Thanks, girls.” They smiled and walked out. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Y/N. Has this ever happened before?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Once. Right when I came into my powers. I was holding hands with Bobby Myer and I shocked the shit out of him. He peed his pants. That’s when my mother took me out of school.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I have to ask. Did the soldier wet himself?” You both laughed a little harder than you wanted to perhaps. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Come. Let’s get you to bed. You’ve had enough adventures for one night.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t leave me alone please, Lok.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He hugged you tighter, “Wouldn’t dream of it, darling.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You called Steve to check on him. “Hey. Bruce looked me over and I’m perfectly fine. I have a patch of chest hair missing and I smell like burnt toast but I’m fine. Can we FaceTime? I’d love to see your face.” Loki rolled his eyes when you shooed him out of the bed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Steve appeared on screen. His shirt was off. Right where you shocked him he outlined his bare skin with a marker in the shape of a heart. You smiled and teared up again. You wished you could kiss it. “No tears, Princess. Get some rest. We have a long flight and a really long few days ahead of us.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Thanks for not hating me.” He chuckled. “Hate you? Not a chance. I’ll see you in the morning.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Loki opened the door a crack, “Can I come back?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yes. Please. I need you to snuggle me.” You positioned yourselves around each other. He contemplated what may have caused you to involuntarily erupt. He thought possibly it was a sign of arousal. Though he wasn’t sure why it didn’t happen any other time you were intimate with someone. He wanted to ask but you were already fast asleep. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was three in the morning which, in Loki’s opinion, was the darkest part of the night. He felt too warm and a light was mysteriously streaming into his eyes. When he opened them he was in his bed chambers in the palace in Asgard. He still felt the weight of your body but you were not there. His sheets were cool and pooled around his waist. They were crisp and a much higher thread count than yours. He sat up and looked around seeing all the familiar things. His big tufted chair in the corner where he did his reading. His massive book cases that went up to the vaulted ceilings. He even thought he could smell his mother’s perfume. It wafted in like she had just walked through the room. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He hurried to his feet to get dressed as he had done so many times. Friga would barge into his room even though his staff was told explicitly that he was not to be disturbed. She would throw open the heavy drapes and profess that his tender haunches needed to see the sun. Sometimes there were girls to shoo out of the room. He didn’t ever stop her. He would just roll over groaning but she ignored him. “Put something on and join me for tea.” This time was no different except for one big thing. His mother was dead. He found her on the balcony looking over the majesty of her gardens beneath them. He stood frozen behind her trying to make sense of what was happening. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It doesn’t have to make sense, darling. Come. Sit with me.” He opened his mouth to say something when she looked over her shoulder and said, “Don’t argue with your mother.” His eyes filled with tears. When he held her hand he let them flow. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh. Sweetheart. Don’t cry.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I miss you terribly.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“How can you miss me when I’m always with you?” He wanted to crawl in her lap like he did when he was a child. She stood from the chair and wrapped him in her arms and allowed him to fall apart. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Talk to me, son. What is troubling you?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Nothing.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You wouldn’t have summoned me here if there was nothing wrong.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He unloaded on her. He felt like a weight was lifted off of his chest. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“May I offer my opinion?” He nodded yes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“She’ll come around.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“That’s it?” He felt cheated. She patted his hand, “That’s it. What? You wanted some profound advice? Son, you already know how she feels about you. You never allow anyone in. Once you do, she’ll come around.” She hugged him again. She buried her nose in his hair and inhaled deeply. “I love you, Loki.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I love you too, mother. Will I see you again?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m not one to linger.” She blew him a kiss and he woke up to the sound of your alarm. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You hit snooze and put your hand back on his chest. He smoothed your hair out of your face to see you had fallen back to sleep. It was now or never he thought. With that he gripped you tighter praying you couldn’t hear and he said the words burned on his heart. “I love you, Y/N. I know you’re with Steve and I won’t stand in the way of that. But I love you.” He let out his breath and closed his eyes. He felt you stir a little. The alarm sounded again. You turned it off and he rolled to get out of bed. You pulled him back down. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Let’s not piss off your boyfriend this morning, pet. I’m sure he’s anxious to get going.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Wait.” You climbed onto his lap and wrap your arms and legs around him. “I love you too.” He peeled you off of him looking hopeful but confused. “It doesn’t have to make sense, Lok. But I know this isn’t where you want to be. Not really. You have galaxies to explore. What do you want to do in upstate New York? Steve is....he’s dependable.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“So you’re saying you don’t trust me? You can’t rely on me.” He looked away but you turned his face back towards you. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“With my life, I trust you implicitly. I can’t say the same for my heart.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He was crestfallen. Love was not something that Loki gave freely. The way you shot him down made him feel like you had been mulling this over for some time and you chose before he even gave you the chance to hear him out. Before he could say anymore your mouth was on his. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Y/N, what are you doing?” You kissed your way down his neck and fumbled for the draw string of his pants. Loki was in no position to stop you. His arousal had taken over. “Y/N, please...” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I love you.” Finding your way back to his lips you hovered there for a second. The tingle ran all through your body begging to break loose. “I love you, Loki. Please don’t be angry. I can’t be with you. It’s too much. You’re too much.” Your fingertips crackled and sparked. Unfazed he intertwined his fingers with yours absorbing some of the current. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tears shimmered in his eyes but they never spilled. No way he’d give you the satisfaction. You thought you could feel his heart breaking under your palm. You pressed harder to feel it beating strong but fragile. He silver tongue eluded him now. He held you as tight as he could letting your magic die down and he kissed you again with abandon. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He ran his hands down your back and cupped your ass cheeks to pull you forward. His cock was aching under the thin material of his sleep pants. He could feel your dampness as you pressed down on him. Your heart fluttered against your chest like a bird trying to break free from its cage. He slipped his fingers into the front of your panties coating them in your wetness. You gasped. He could feel the hair on his arms standing at attention. “Easy pet. Breathe.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His fingers reverently explored your needy cunt. He moved slowly but each movement was deliberate squeezing out every bit of pleasure. “That’s it. Come for me. Find your peace.” You clamped down like a vice grip around his fingers. When you came the bed shook and the lights flickered finally giving way to darkness. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His mouth was on you again taking his time to enjoy you. He managed to get his pants down and your panties moved just enough to slip inside of you. The weight of his cock felt exquisite. You held there for a moment enjoying how it stretched you yet fit in perfectly like your body was made for his. You rocked your hips grinding down to relieve the pressure on your clit. He positioned his hand in between your bodies andpinched and rolled the swollen bundle between his fingers causing the wave to build again. “Darling listen. Focus on my voice.” You looked at him through hooded eyes. Everything felt so extraordinary you could barely make your brain understand him. His emotions mingled with yours. Your brain was worked into a frenzy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“When you come I want you to pull in the tingle. Find your center and withdraw. Ready?” You nodded. “Come now. Come with me.” He growled in your ear. That sent you over the edge. The noises you made were sinful. When he came he pulled you in and rested his head on your chest. You were able to control your magick in an intense situation. “Good girl,” he panted. “Thank you for not electrocuting me.” You both laughed and kissed again. A long languid kiss that would normally help you drift off to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You had to shake yourself out of your sex haze fast and get to the compound. You forced yourself to only think about the mission for now. Loki’s mind searched for yours trying to keep the connection. You had already shut him out. He wouldn’t do the same to you. Those flood gates were opened now. He was waiting for you to emerge gasping for breath. If only he were the man you’d look to for rescuing. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Small Time Witch (9)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Your tac suit was tight and stiff. Your fellow female agents told you it would smash your tits so much you would feel like you were suffocating. They were not wrong. You put up your hair and grabbed your jacket. Your bag was already by the front door. You had to keep moving because every time you stopped you thought of what you and Loki had just done. You felt like the suit was outright strangling you. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You knew what you were doing when you climbed onto his lap. You didn’t stop him when he made you come in his hand. You definitely were the instigator here. Not that he wasn’t a very willing participant. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Even still, every time you looked at him he looked away. He didn’t hide that he was angry with you. He had never said he loved someone outside of his family. Ever. You treated his words like they were meaningless. But, heaven help him, you felt so good. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You knew he was thinking about it too. It came in fragments. Your lips. How you tasted. The crackle of the current that ran all through his body when you came. He looked up at you and caught you staring. You quickly looked away. Your cheeks were blazing and your clean panties were staring to feel sticky. “Sorry” he muttered. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It’s ok. You ready?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah.” While you walked to the front door he shifted into his leather. A visible shudder went through your body. You pulled at the collar of your top. You half expected cartoon steam to billow out. This was going well. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The car ride over to the compound was silent except for you constantly skipping songs on your playlist. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“By Odin’s beard, mortal. Will you just pick one?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“So I’m back to mortal now?” </span>
  <span class="s3">Good. Pick a fight. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He stared out the window, “What should I call you?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Nothing.” You opened your mouth to speak several times but the words wouldn’t come. Finally, “Why are you mad at me?” You already knew why. You were just a sadist and wanted him to say it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m not angry.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Wow. You really are the god of lies.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m not doing this.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> “We had better get it out of the way before we get to the compound.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He took a deep breath and in a harsh tone said, “I am angry because not twenty minutes ago you were moaning my name and in just a moment I have to see you with him.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I thought you would be fine. You usually plow through anything you wish without a care.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’ve never loved any of them.” That statement hung in the air for the rest of your ride. You settled on Miley and turned it up. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You arrived about a half hour earlier than expected since you were flooring it the whole way. Thor met you outside and could feel the tension emanating from the car. Loki got out and took his bag from the trunk refusing to look back at you. “How was the ride over?” Thor asked smiling. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I am truly lucky to be alive. The mortal has a death wish:” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Got you here didn’t I?” Thor looked at Loki walking away and back to you sulking by your car, “Is everything ok?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah fine.” You slammed your car door and walked passed him without another word. He caught up to Loki who was still seething. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Did you two have a fight?” Thor asked bracing himself. Loki pulled himaside so no one would hear. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I professed my love then we had relations.” Thor was confused. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“And you’re fighting because...” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Because she said she can’t trust me with her heart. So she chooses the soldier because he is a more dependable man.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“So your reputation precedes you. Honestly, brother. What did you expect? You’ve broken my heart many times.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’ve never said I love you to anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“She’ll come around.” Thor patted his back. Loki smiled remembering that was the same advice his mother gave him in his dream. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You met the other agents who were getting ready to board the C-5. Wanda saw you and ran to catch you. “Hey, y/n, you’re with us.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m going to ride ahead with SHIELD. I can’t be around everyone right now.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Why? Steve is ok. Didn’t you talk last night?” You took a deep breath and recounted your morning. She had no kind words to offer. No advice to give. She hugged you and said she understood recognizing the internal battle you had to fight. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Everyone was on the Quinjet ready to go. “Are we waiting on anyone?” Rhodey asked. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No. We’re all here.” Wanda responded. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Steve looked around and didn’t see your face. “Loki, where’s Y/N? Didn’t you ride together?” Loki looked around and slightly panicked. He caught Wanda’s eyes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Wanda kept her gaze on Loki, “She went ahead with SHIELD, Cap. She said she’d text you before they took off.” Steve looked at his phone and smiled at your text. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">Y: Hey, Cap. I’m a nervous wreck so I thought it would be best to electrocute an intern instead of getting you again. I’ll see you at base camp. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">SR: Nothing to be nervous about but I appreciate you thinking of me. Please don’t electrocute any interns. ;) I can’t wait to see you. Let’s pick up where we left off last night. Safe travels. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He took his seat next to Bucky and they took off. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Loki kept to himself for most of the trip. Eight hours was a very long time to be alone with himself. Wanda finally came over. “She told me what happened. I’m sorry she feels the way she does.” Wanda whispered. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I shouldn’t have ever said anything. I would have gotten over it. I shouldn’t have burdened her.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Love isn’t a burden. She loves you but she’s scared. She just has a fucked up way of telling you how she feels. You two really are meant for each other.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“She thinks I’ll leave her. That she’s not enough to keep me on Midgard.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Have you given her reason to think you have no intention of staying?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Thor plopped down in the seat opposite them and put a finger up to silence Loki, “I was eavesdropping on purpose. Well let’s see: You have no permanent home on Midgard. You’ve never lived with a woman other than Mother. You’ve never been in an actual relationship. Your continued drunken trysts with Lady Sif don’t count. You don’t know how to be in a relationship. You are selfish and have betrayed me more times than I can count.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Loki buried his face in his hands, “So what am I to do? Stand back and watch her carry on with the soldier? Bide my time and hope one day she’ll want me? How did you know about Sif?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Thor laughed, “It’s the worst kept secret on Asgard. You have to fight for her. It’s the only way.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Fight him?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No...” Wanda grew impatient with their bickering, “Fight for her heart. Earn it. Show her that you’ll never leave her. She’s lost everyone she’s ever loved, Loki. It’s no wonder she’s afraid of losing you too. So afraid that she’s pushing you away before you even get the chance to break her.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Everyone chatted on. Loki stayed away from the crowd trying to somehow connect with you. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You found a seat off to the side so you could sleep. The plane was noisy but the constant droning was soothing. You watched the clouds float by outside of the window and tried to clear your mind. You couldn’t stop yourself from thinking of the two men. You made a mental list of all of their qualities. Surely in the realm of your life Loki would be the best choice. He knew your struggle. On the other hand Steve was patient and kind. Your heart wanted them both. Loki was the best choice but Steve was the safest. Safety was what you most desired in life. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">As you drifted off you caught a faint whisper of a voice. It floated like the clouds around your brain and warmed you to your very core. You closed your eyes and said you loved him too. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Small Time Witch (10)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">M I S S I O N D A Y</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When you arrived at camp you were instructed to find Tony. The message read: “Do not pass go. Do not look at your boyfriend. You come directly to me.” You rounded up your gear which, compared to everyone else, was basically nothing. Director Fury wanted you to “fit in” with the rest of the agents. You got a weapons bag which had a gun and ammo in there but was filled the rest of the way with snacks. Some of the other girls were going to find their bunks. “Hey y/l/n! We’re this way!” Agent Ridley shouted. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’ll catch up! I’ve been summoned.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yikes! We’ll see you later.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You didn’t want anyone to know what your role here was. No one knew what division you came from. Fury sent out a blanket statement that you were from tech. He didn’t totally lie. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You found where the Avengers suites were. Everyone on the plane called them prima donnas and bitched about how they had to clean up their messes. Now seeing where they were staying versus the other SHIELD agents, you understood their ire. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh look! She can follow basic instructions. Come on in, kid. How you feeling? I don’t want to put too much pressure on you but the whole plan basically hinges on you. Let’s run though again.” Tony was in the middle of a projection of the building schematics. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No pressure though.” He laughed and patted your back. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“So much pressure. Come on. One more time for the old man. Humor me.” He pulled up the schematics and you did your thing. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Generators are offline. FRIDAY any alarms?” FRIDAY’s voice played in your ear.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No alarms.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ok. Security system offline. FRIDAY?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“All good here.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Camera battery back up off. How are we looking?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“The security system is dark.” Tony clapped his hands. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hot damn! Y/N do this tonight and you’re our hero. So listen. If you wanted to tell me about the other night with you and the girls, I wouldn’t tell another soul. It’ll just be for me:” You rolled your eyes and smacked him with a folder. He tossed you a bottle of water and you stayed to talk for a few minutes when Steve came in. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hey. I’ve been looking for you. Can I steal my girl?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“She’s all yours. Y/N, just for me.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Get out of here, pig.” You threw a pencil at Tony over Steve’s shoulder. Steve raised an eyebrow to question what just happened. You wrapped your arms around Steve’s neck to distract him. “Hey stranger.” He leaned in to kiss you. He didn’t intend for it to be so passionate but he really missed you. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You paid more attention to your own body rather than his feelings. You felt the tingle of electricity traveling up your arm but pulled it back. You mentally high fived yourself. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Every now and then you would stop to take a breath but then you would go right back to kissing. His hands roamed the peaks and valleys of your body. They traveled over your ass and squeezed a bit. It was firm yet pliant just how he imagined. Even through your tac suit he could feel your soft curves and he wanted more. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Let’s get out of here” he whispered in your ear. He held your hand and guided you through to his room. You barely made it inside before he was unclasping your vest. Why did these things have so many hooks and buttons? He slipped your top over your shoulders and went to undo the front closure of your bra when Bucky cleared his throat. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You tried to cover up but Steve covered you. “Bucky! What the fuck?! Get out!” Steve shouted. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I was meditating.” He picked up his boots and smoothed out the bed. “It’s quiet in here.” He edged around you turning to catch a glimpse. “I could stay. I’m very helpful.” You buried your face into Steve’s back giggling uncontrollably. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Buck I swear. Get the fuck out.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ok. I’m going. Have fun you two.” He winked as he shut the door. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Steve turned back to you. “Is the moment ruined now?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hell no. Where were we?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I believe right here.” He lowered the zipper letting your breasts spring free. He stood back a little to admire them then let out a low hum of appreciation and pushed you onto the bed. You undid the rest of the suit took off your boots and tossed everything to the floor. He crawled across the bed planting kisses and nibbles up your body until he got to your lips. The tip of his tongue dragged across your upper lip and then nudged its way in. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You reached down to stroke his cock just teasing the tip a little but then your grip was firm. You spit in your palm and wrapped around him once more. He sucked his breath in sharp through gritted teeth. “Fuck, baby.” He panted thrusting hard in your hand. You opened your legs wide and guided the tip inside of you. He buried himself in you with a grunt. Your foreheads touched and you stared into each other’s eyes. He slammed his hips down hard. With a back breaking pace he brought you through your first orgasm. “Do that again, sweetheart.” He pulled out and you rolled over to get on all fours. You were so wet he had no trouble slipping in. He held your hips with one hand digging in his fingertips. With his free hand he found your clit and worked it over. You clenched around him and he smacked your ass bringing you over the edge. “One more. I know you can do it.” He moved faster and harder. Your bodies slapped together. The squelching sound your cunt made was driving him crazy. Your orgasm raged through your body. You could feel him getting close too. Your body was thrumming in time with his. “Steve. It’s too much.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’ve got you, baby. Let go.” When you did he did too with a roar. You both collapsed onto the bed. He rolled off of you onto his back. You held hands and tried to catch your breath. “You’re amazing. It’s not often I find someone who can keep up with me.” Your mind was blank as you tried to fight off sleep. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Can we take a nap before we roll out?” He chuckled and kissed the small of your back. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No time. Come shower with me then we have to get moving.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You groaned and put the pillow over your head. “Already? You wore me out, sir.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh, Princess. That was nothing. Just wait until after I’ve cracked a few skulls. You won’t be able to sit for a week.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Is that a dare or a double dare?” He smacked your ass hard. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Be careful what you wish for, Princess. Up.” He pulled you up and set you on your feet. You were so aroused by this side of Steve that you nearly took him in the shower. But, he said no time so you decided to be patient. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You got to the site and Steve walked to the front to remind everyone of their orders and give a pep talk. You beamed with pride watching him so in his element. He was the picture of control. His voice was commanding yet thoughtful. Bucky stood next to you with a similar look on his face. You could feel how much he cared for this man. He winked at you and you flushed crimson. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Everyone was told to get to their respective vehicles. You jumped in the van with the rest of the IT guys. Loki got in the van and sat in the seat next to you. You exchanged pleasantries and sat listening to the agents talk. He kept glancing over at you. He looked slightly annoyed. He leaned over to whisper, “Have you no control? Honestly, mortal.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Your eyes widened and you hit his arm. “Seriously! Get out of my head.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m not in your head. You stink of sex.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Well that’s not your business.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What a truly special day this has been for you. You had me this morning the soldier this evening. Who is next? Perhaps he and the other soldier would like to take turns.” The five point harness tightened around him making it hard to breathe. Once he realized what was happening and that the belt was beginning to crush his testicles he apologized. “Ok. Enough. I’m sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t ever speak to me that way again Loki Laufeyson. If you really loved me you would never disrespect me that way.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He turned his head to look out the window. It was several minutes before he was ready to speak. “Pet, I was out of line. Can you forgive me?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Let’s not talk right now.” The rest of the ride was short but tense. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You arrived at your position and started just like you planned. Generators off line. Check. Cameras offline. Check. Security system offline. No dice. You tried again. Nothing. “Y/N what’s the hold up?” Steve called. One more time. Still on. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Something’s wrong. The system won’t respond.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Cap, I can get an areal view if the cameras are down. How long do we have, y/n?” Sam was perched and ready to go. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I am blind here, Cap. I need Sam on the east side of the building. Sam, you are looking for a gray box with four green lights on the front panel.” You memorized the wiring and the way it looked. You knew exactly where it would be. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Copy.” You waited a few minutes and then Sam was back “That’s a negative on the box.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“These must be old schematics. Rhodey when was this intel gathered?” Tony asked in a panic. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Just a couple of weeks. Not enough time to completely reroute their security system. It can’t be far. Sam?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I have have a visual. You need to be about 100 yards south of where you are. I’m sending you a picture.” You went back to the van to look. There was something different. You studied it for several seconds. “I see it. Stand by.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Lok. Do you see what I see?” There were markings all over the box. Runes maybe. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He looked closer mouthing the spell that he saw printed on the casing. “Shit. It’s warded. They must have been preparing for Wanda.” You thought for a spell and then formed a new plan. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Can you get me there? Like you can teleport. Can you teleport me?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Y/N no way. That’s dangerous. They’ll kill me if you get hurt. Plus I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself.” You were impatient. You took some pliers and a flashlight from the van. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Y/N what’s going on?” Steve asked rather impatiently. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I can do it but you aren’t going to like what I have to do. The box is warded. I’m going to have to do it manually.” You switched off your comms and grabbed on to Loki. “Beam me up, Scotty!” He shot you a look. “Star Trek. Just go.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Meanwhile, Steve was trying to get your attention when FRIDAY pinged in, “Agent y/l/n’s comms are offline, Captain. Shall I try Loki?” He cursed and started running towards you. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Cap, we should abort if she can’t do this.” Tony said. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Well her comms are off. Sam do you have a visual?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah, Cap. She’s umm. Shit. She’s going into the facilities gates.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m sorry. Besides witchcraft what qualifications does your girlfriend have to rewire and shutdown a very sophisticated security system?” Tony chided</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“She’s an electrical engineer. Loki? Loki, if you can hear me get her out of there.” No answer. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Captain, she says she’s almost got it to stop worrying. I will do my level best to hurry her along.” After the message was delivered a high pitched sound went through Loki’s ear piece. “Ow! Ow! You could have let me take it out first.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Shhh. We’ll get caught. Hold that flashlight up.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Pet, I know I don’t have to tell you how monumentally stupid this is.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Good. Then don’t. Got it! Let’s go.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Security system offline.”FRIDAY responded. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Thundercats are go, Ladies and gentleman.” Tony fired up his suit and they went to work. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Sam? Can you see her?!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“They’re back at the van driving away, Cap.” Everyone let out a sigh of relief and did their thing. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The driver was instructed to bring the two of you back to base camp. Once you got there you went with Loki back to his room. You stripped down to your leggings and a t shirt. You didn’t say much. You didn’t have to. Not out loud anyway. You crawled under the covers and put your head on his chest. He put an arm around your shoulder. “Does this mean I’m forgiven?” he asked in a low voice. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I can’t stay mad at you.” You yawned loudly and drifted off to sleep. You were so at ease with him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Loki was growing tired of being your comfort dog. He certainly didn’t enjoy being second to Steve. He thought it might be time to move on for a while. You seemed fairly confident in your abilities. Stephen Strange was already a more trustworthy partner to the Avengers and would be a much better teacher. When you return to the compound, he’ll tell you. For now he was content holding you. He whispered in your ear how much he loved you. Half asleep you kissed his chest, “Love you too, Loki.” He smiled against your hair and waited for Thor’s warning text that they were back. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Small Time Witch (11)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">STEVE</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">In the dim light of morning the Avengers returned from battle. It was messier than they had planned but the job was done. In the coming days there would be debriefings and meetings. Raised voices. Things to clean up. Steve couldn’t think about that right now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Adrenaline seeped from his muscles and as they relaxed he felt sore. He peeled off his suit letting it pool in a heap at his feet. Steam from the shower filled the room. He didn’t test the water before he got in. It stung and turned his skin red but it melted away the last tendrils of the fight. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> He was hoping you would be in his bed waiting for him. On the ride back he thought of burying his cock in you and just falling asleep that way. You must have been in your bunk. Knowing you’d be up soon he texted you to let you know he was back safe and passing out. He didn’t say it but he hoped to wake up next to you. He was asleep seconds after his head hit the pillow. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">LOKI</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He woke up in a panic searching for his phone. The sun was up and he just knew any moment a mad soldier would kick in the door and turn his face into ground meat. The text from Thor came just after dawn. Since he had not been bludgeoned he guessed they all went to bed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He started drifting back to sleep when you began to stir. He smoothed your hair and kissed the top of your head. You leaned into his touch pressing your body into his. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mornings with you were as close to his version of perfect as he could imagine. You draped yourself over him like armor to protect his most vulnerable parts. Armor he would wear proudly into any battle. He kept saying his mother’s words over and over hoping they were true. “She’ll come around” He couldn’t live on hope though. It wouldn’t sustain him. He hugged you tighter knowing that soon you would be in the arms of another man. He felt like he was losing everything though you were never really his to lose. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s3">YOU</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Morning found you still wrapped around Loki. Even in his sleep he looked pensive. The man never relaxed. Though, when you held him, his face was a little softer. The usual hard line of his lips was more lax. You could see the fullness of his bottom lip. You traced it with your finger. He didn’t move. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He loved you. You felt it all the time now. He made no effort to reign it in. The weight of his feelings made you feel heady like the night you drank Thor’s liquor. The fact was though you did not have the capacity to trust someone with your heart. To say love has burned you is an understatement. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">There was your first love Bobby Myer. That unfortunate incident got you removed from school. Your friends wouldn’t talk to you. He spread a rumor that you had VD. It was awful. Then there was your boyfriend in college. Ethan. He was thoughtful and spoke about books like they were his lovers. He listened to indie rock and only drank coffee ironically. You were head over heels for him. Then you caught him sleeping with your roommate. That shock wasn’t an accident. You heard he still has a twitch. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The last was Andrew Kale. He was your best friend Jennifer’s brother. He was also possessed by the demon who killed your family. You were told that, when the family unleashed him, Hellphyr had already taken over and Andrew was deceased. You loved him so much it consumed you. You trusted him and he betrayed you. They both did. You promised yourself that you would never again fall that hard. Now look at you. You are in the same place with Loki that you were with Andrew. When you said you couldn’t trust Loki with your heart you really meant to say you didn’t trust yourself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You knew Loki would worship the ground you walked on. You could feel it in how he made love to you. He wanted to take you apart and know every centimeter of your body. You could see yourself living somewhere impossibly sheik with a couple of kids. Twins probably though you weren’t sure why. They would be scary smart and only communicate telepathically with each other. You would be happy but so tight knit that you wouldn’t have use for outsiders. You would probably die on the same day. He wouldn’t allow himself to go on without you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Steve on the other hand, you knew you could love Steve. He’s strong and dependable like an old pickup. He was sweet and kind. He had endless patience for you. And, let’s face it, he fucked you like it was his job. He’s really great at his job. You imagined having children with him. He’d probably want a bunch. You would never feel like an outsider. You would always be surrounded by family. You’d have a warm home always full of laughter. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Your fantasies aside, you had to do what was right and safe for you for right now. Getting lost with Loki wasn’t the best path for you at the moment. You both knew it. You had so much healing to do. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You stayed holding him for a few more minutes then decided he likely needed the rest. It was getting late and you were starving. You got dressed and set out to find food. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Nat and Wanda were chatting with a few people in the cafeteria. They saw you and waved you over. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“How did it go?” They didn’t seem beat up so you assumed well. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Not bad. Clint broke Cap’s no casualty rule.” Wanda explained. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“He had to save Sam. There was a sniper ready to unload on him.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Wanda held her hands up to yield, “I’m not saying it wasn’t warranted.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Is Steve still asleep?” Nat asked</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m assuming. I didn’t stay in his room.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Wanda knew where you were. You changed the subject. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Well I guess I get to go back to payroll. It’s been fun but, I have to say, way too much excitement for me.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Speaking of which, you had better be ready. Tony and Steve are going to ream your ass for that little stunt you pulled.” Nat warned. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I got the job done. Besides. Loki was with me. Between the two of us I was quite safe.” They both shrugged. Just then Tony spotted you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You! Come with me. We need to talk.” He pulled you aside and unloaded on you. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“We have protocols for a reason. Stupid move killing your comms.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Tony I...” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No. That was the last mission you’ll go on with us if you can’t follow simple protocol. I told you before. We cannot protect your ass. I know you are powerful but you are also powerfully stupid. Not only did you endanger your life but you put Loki’s life at risk and ours. We’re a team. We look out for each other. Am I clear?” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Crystal.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Good. I don’t like fussing at you like that. With all that said though, you’re an electrical engineer. I can use you at Stark Industries. I’ll pay much better than SHIELD and you’ll be doing a lot less grunt work.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’ll think about it.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What’s to think about?” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Lay off her Tony.” Steve’s voice warmed you to your very soul. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh yay. Capsicle to the rescue. I expect an answer by end of business today, Y/n.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You felt Steve’s arms sliding around your hips. He kissed you below your ear and whispered, “Hi.” A shiver ran up your spine. When you turned around to kiss him you saw his lip was split and his cheek was bruised. You frowned and touched his face. “What happened?” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It’s nothing. I heal fast.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“So I suppose you’re here to fuss at me too.” He tilted your head up to look at him. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I wasn’t happy. I’ve been thinking about punishing you all night.” You smiled and your cheeks warmed. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“My my, Captain. I did not know this side of you existed. I’m intrigued. How do you plan to punish me?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He chuckled a little rolling the many possibilities through his head. “I told you you wouldn’t be able to sit for a week. You disobeyed direct orders. That’ll cost your sweet ass at least two weeks.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You kissed his too sore lips. He didn’t mind. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I have to go to a debriefing. Shouldn’t take more than an hour or so. I need you to be in my bed when I get back. Be naked and ready. Make yourself wet. Think of your Captain when you fuck yourself with your fingers but don’t cum. All of your pleasure is mine.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yes, Captain.” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You had better not disappoint me.” He pulled you in for a deep kiss. His lip re-split spilling the copper taste of his blood onto your tongue. You squeezed your thighs together to relieve some pressure. He felt your body shift so he wedged his thigh between your legs. He contracted his muscle hard and rigid against your heat. You could feel an orgasm building. You moaned in his mouth. “Not yet, Princess. I’ll see you soon.” One more kiss on the forehead and he left you there panting. You just about ran to his room when you heard Director Fury’s voice behind you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Y/l/n! Why was there a letter of resignation with your name on it handed to me?” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Fucking Tony. This ought to take a while. You wondered how punished you would be if you were late. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Small Time Witch (12)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Your meeting with Director Fury went better than you thought it would. He thought it was probably best for you to move to the compound. You shared with him how nervous you were that Hellphyr would destroy them like he destroyed your coven. He suggested when you return to the States that you have a meeting with Doctor Strange. At least he would be able to help you ward the place. You agreed to let him call on you if he ever needed you. He promised to continue to help you with the Kales. You shook hands and turned in your tac suit. He refused to take it back. “Maybe you’ll need it some day.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You found Tony to tell him the good news. “So, boss, does Monday work for you?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He clicked his tongue and drew you in for a hug. “I’ll have HR start the paperwork.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Great. That will give me a few days to find a place.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’ll stay with us. We have the room. You won’t regret this, Y/N.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Famous last words.” You smiled and ducked out. The clock was ticking. You weren’t sure if Steve was just messing with you but he gave you serious dom vibes. You got excited thinking of what fifty shades of red white and blue would be like. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">On your way back you ran into Loki coming out of his room. “Where are you rushing off to, Pet?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“To meet Steve.” You couldn’t meet his eyes. Waves of jealousy radiated off of him. “I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No need. I won’t keep you then. When we get back can you make some time for me?” You held his hand. His body stiffened. You wanted to hug him but eyes were everywhere. This was not the time to make the plane ride home a contentious one. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Of course, Lok. Are you ok?” He pulled his hand away. That stung a little. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Never better. You’d better go. Don’t want to keep him waiting.” You smiled at each other and quickened your pace to Steve’s room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He wasn’t there yet (thank goodness). You showered and got in bed. Following his instructions you let your hands wander to your pussy. Your thoughts went back to yesterday when he had you melting in his hands. You slipped in two fingers. Your other hand furiously rubbed your clit bringing you to the brink of crashing. Before you could you stopped. He told you not to come. Once it felt safe you went back to work. You took your time teasing your nipples. Tasting yourself. You let your fingers roam and explore your cunt bringing you to the brink again. This time you decided to stop completely until he got back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was well over an hour. You were reading when a message from Steve popped up on the screen. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">SR: Sorry this is taking so long, baby. I’m trying to find an excuse to get out of here. I hope you’re following Captain’s orders. That pussy had better be dripping when I get back. </span>
</p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p5"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Perhaps to give him a bit of motivation you sent him a video to show exactly how wet you were. Sam was sitting next to him at the table. Steve tried to hide his phone but was unsuccessful. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“If you don’t run to that woman right now I will” Sam whispered. Steve turned every shade of red imaginable. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t look at my girl, Sam.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I didn’t see much. Her hand was in the way. I’m serious. These fools have been droning on for almost two hours. I’ll take notes. Get out of here.” Steve stood to excuse himself. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Are we boring you, Captain Rogers? Somewhere more important to be?” Secretary Ross scolded. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Bathroom, Mr. Secretary.”The man rolled his eyes and continued talking. He took large strides across camp ignoring everyone who called out to him. When he got back to the room you were sprawled out on the bed. He was positively salivating at the sight of you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He growled low in his throat causing you to giggle. He was out of his sweats and on top of you in less than thirty seconds. His lips crushed yours desperately trying to devour you. “Sorry I was late. They wouldn’t shut up.” he said against your mouth. You breathed hard against him bringing him in for more hard kisses. He brought his hand down to feel you.When your slick coated his fingers he smiled, “Good girl. I’ll bet you’re ready to come.” You whined “Yeah you are. Come on, Princess. Give me what I want.” His words were your undoing. You moaned his name while he fucked you with his fingers. He inserted a third then a fourth finger while his thumb slowly massaged your clit. It was only minutes until you came again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He could not take it anymore. His cock was hard to the point of pain. He rolled to his back and pulled you on top. You lowered yourself down gingerly feeling your orgasm build again. The stretch was too much. As soon as your clit brushed his pelvic bone you were a goner. “What is that? Three now? Let’s go for five. I know you can.” You ground down on him rocking your hips into your fourth orgasm. “Yes, baby. You feel so good.” You clenched around him and your whole body froze. You were dizzy so you braced yourself against his shoulders. “Get on all fours” he commanded. As soon as you positioned yourself he aggressively slammed into you. He kept the same pace urging you to hold on. “You ready, baby?” He thrusted one final time and he spilled everything inside of you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You crawled towards the pillow completely out of breath. He laid next to you and pulled you in to lay on his chest. “You know, Steve, it occurred to me that we haven’t been on a third date yet.” He laughed. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah I thought about that. I usually don’t show anyone this side of me until we’re a solid two months in.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It did shock me how much of a freak you are.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I hope a good shock.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You kissed his chest, “A great shock. Let’s go on a proper date when we get back. Dinner and a movie.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m up for that. I like this too. I just like spending time with you. If it happens to lead somewhere I’m not angry about it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You giggled to yourself. You thought Steve Rogers was living a chaste life only focused on avenging. At least that’s what all the girls at SHIELD thought. They all flirted with him when he came to the main office. Thinking back on it, you had too. You were sure that he didn’t remember. Even still, it was fairly well known that Steve was a virgin or at least that he was a born again virgin after coming out of the ice. Turns out he’s been out there fucking. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“So what did you tell Tony?” he was glad to change the subject. Yes, he had an active sex life. Doesn’t mean he wants to talk about it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“That I would start on Monday. I’m moving into the compound. In my own room, of course.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Of course. Was Fury pissed?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No. He thought it was a good idea. I have to meet with Doctor Strange when we get back. Between him and Loki and Wanda I think we can protect the compound from any magical attack.” The mere mention of Loki’s name made him clench his jaw and grip you tighter. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He didn’t want to ask about Loki because he was not about to tell you how to live your life. He couldn’t help but feel like he would worry less if Loki stuck around. Then again, he didn’t quite trust him around you. The two of you seemed to have a special bond. He was sure he was overreacting. Never the less he had a pit in his stomach every time you were alone together. You two seemed to have your own language. Bucky mentioned on more than one occasion that he was sure the two of you had a thing. He decided to leave it alone for now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You fell into a comfortable silence just enjoying one another. Your stomach growled loudly waking you from your dream state. He laughed and you hid your face in embarrassment. “I’m hungry too. Hang tight. I’m going to see what I can find and we’ll have a bed picnic.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’ll come with you.” He pressed his palm into your chest lowering you back down onto the bed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You thought I was done? You don’t get to get dressed today, Princess. I plan on making you come several more times.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Captain Rogers!” You feigned outrage like a southern damsel, “You are nothing but a scoundrel, sir.” He smacked your ass and winked as he left the room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He got back to the room only to find you passed out cold. Snoring even. He quietly put down the tray of snacks on the bedside table. He tried to make himself as light as possible so he didn’t wake you when he got into bed. He crawled like a cat between your legs and buried his tongue in your snatch. Your eyes flew open and you arched your back. You whined and panted while he moaned back in encouragement. His voice reverberated through your core and sent you over the edge. You grabbed the bed sheets trying to hold on for dear life as he kitten licked you back down. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He came up for air and wiped his face on a towel. “I couldn’t find food food so I brought all snacks.” He tossed you a muffin and a bottle of juice. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Are you for real, Rogers? You made me cum like a million times...” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Six” he said between gulps of water.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“....six times and then you feed me carbs? Carbs! You’re like amazing.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Thanks. Carbs are for quick energy. You need protein too. That provides lasting energy which you will need.” He handed you a half of a turkey sandwich. “Eat up. I’m not nearly done with you yet.” You rolled your eyes and took the sandwich. So bossy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">By the time you were finished both of you were exhausted sore and dehydrated. You drained a bottle of water in seconds trying to replenish what you had lost. You were sticky and sweaty. You were pretty sure you smelled. You didn’t even want to see what your hair looked like. He didn’t care. In his sleep he clutched you like he was afraid you’d float away. He was your anchor in these dark waters. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When you woke up the next morning there was more fucking then shower sex followed by breakfast then one more quickie in the plane hanger. You were like a couple of horny teenagers and he could not get enough of you. You slept a deep dreamless sleep on the way home. He spent the better part of the flight planning your proper date. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Small Time Witch (13)</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">By the time you returned home your apartment was organized inventoried and packed. All that remained was the furniture which came with the place. You went back to leave the key and check for anything that may have been missed. Loki went with you. You found some wine and a couple of cups so you poured him some. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It’s not a goblet so I hope you don’t feel too unrefined.” You handed him the cup and your finger tips touched.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’ll make an exception for today as we are not at a banquet.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“So, what did you want to talk to me about?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Nothing. I just wanted to spend time with you. You are getting more involved with Captain imbecile and I assumed I wouldn’t see you as much.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You rolled your eyes, “Be nice. He is good to me.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Darling, I am being kind. There are worse things to be called. I was wondering if you wanted to continue your training with Stephen Strange. They all seem to trust him. He seems capable.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You stared into space absorbing what he was saying and understanding what he was tiptoeing around. “You’re leaving me.” He was quiet for several minutes. He held your hand and let you feel what he was feeling. It was too difficult to articulate. Slow tears fell from his eyes. He wiped them away before you could see. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You felt how much he loved you which you already knew. There was more. There was sadness. A deep sadness knowing you didn’t want him. You wanted to tell him that wasn’t true. You wanted to tell him how scared you were. You didn’t have to. He knew you were scared but not why. Perhaps it was time he knew about Andrew. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m sorry. I can’t sit by and watch you fall in love with someone else. Your happiness means everything to me, Pet. If you are happy with him who am I to stand in your way?” You wrapped your arms around his neck and he nuzzled your hair. “I have a gift for you.” He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a familiar red box. “Open it.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The hinge was tight and creaked when you lifted the lid. Inside was a gold bracelet adorned with tiny emeralds. Next to it was a tiny gold screwdriver attached to a leather cord. You passed your finger tips over the bracelet touching every jewel. “It’s beautiful.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“May I?” You nodded yes and he took the bracelet out discarding the box. He produced the little screwdriver and opened the bracelet enough to slip over your wrist. He fastened it and held his hand over it. The emeralds glowed for a second. “Now you can wear it in the shower or wherever and it won’t be damaged. Do you like it?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I love it. Just one question. How do I take it off?” He hung the leather cord around his neck and gave you devilish smile. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You don’t. Only I can. Or you can probably remove it with a regular screwdriver. But now, if you ever need me no matter where I am, I’ll always know.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Lok, can I tell you something? I feel like I need to tell you about my ex boyfriend Andrew. He’s the one who killed my family. But I loved him so completely. I was so consumed by him that I couldn’t see what was happening before my eyes.” You couldn’t look at him. You told him every detail of your relationship. By the end you were sobbing. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Loki tried to piece together what you were trying to say. “So you think I’ll betray you like Andrew did?” He couldn’t help but feel hurt by your assumption. “Pet, I give you my word I will never betray you.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No! No, Loki, I know you wouldn’t. I’m afraid because what I felt for Andrew is nothing compared to what I feel for you and that terrifies me. I can’t face a life of self isolation. It feels like you are all I will ever need. At this moment when we are together, no one else in this world exists. Do you understand how dangerous that can be?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He did understand. He held you and knew that leaving was the right thing. You deserved to be surrounded by friends and family. It was never his intention to keep you from your friends but he certainly understood how you felt. If you were the only person he saw for the next thousand years he would be content. “I know that if I stay, you’ll continue to feel this way. I can’t let that happen.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Who knows? Maybe I’ll figure out a way to stop aging and we can live forever in a cottage on my family’s land. I still own it. I have every intention of building a house there.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">In your mind you saw a cottage built in the glen where the sun would shine through every morning like a spotlight. You would replant Lana’s garden filled with all of the herbs and flowers she loved so much. Inside you would have a fire place and deep tufted sofas. Bookshelves would line the walls behind you. You could work from home if Tony allowed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You envisioned a place bustling with familyjust like it was when your mother was alive. A place filled with life. You longed for this. Loki saw it too and couldn’t help but smile. You shared a vision that you were having tea in your garden. He could see the sun shining on your face and your hair a mess. You were wrapped in an oversized cardigan and a blanket worrying over a book. This is a sight he’d like to see for all eternity. He pulled your face towards his and kissed you. You pulled back, “What?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Nothing. It just felt right. I’m sorry I know we shouldn’t.” He ran his fingers over your knuckles awakening a deep need in your lower belly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Well you’re leaving so I guess it wouldn’t be the worst thing if we did it one more time.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Only if you’re sure.” You climbed onto his lap and kissed him with a force that completely disarmed him. “I’ll take that as a yes.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He followed your lead letting you undress him. You were less desperate now. You had no need to rush. You fell to your knees and slid your hands under his ass tilting up his hips so that you could swallow his manhood. You swirled your tongue around tasting the saltiness of his skin. He arched his back moaning and thrusting in time with your movements. You wanted to absorb him. You felt powerful. Holding him in your hand was as raw as holding his still beating heart. His cock throbbed and pulsed in your mouth. He was getting close to his tipping point. “Pet, stop. I want to feel you.” You released him with a pop and smiled up at him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You stood up and undressed excruciatingly slow. He scooted to the very edge of the cushion and draped one leg over his shoulder. Two long fingers dipped into you and stretched you open. He licked you slow then fast always keeping you guessing. Then he developed a rhythm that turned you to goo. Your orgasm came hard and fast. Your leg nearly gave out from under you. He held your hips and you let your hands fall on his shoulders for stability. He kept going until he felt your body stiffen again then he stopped. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He pulled you back to his lap and lowered you down. You both sighed as your bodies settled into each other. If you were his puzzle box he was your key that took you apart and got you together. The whole apartment seemed to rock. A wave built inside of you and when it reached its peak you held onto him for dear life as it crashed down. When he came he pulled you back to look at his face. His eyes were fixed on yours and you rode each other to safety.You rolled off of his lap and pulled him down to lay his head on you. When he finally spoke his voice was rough and ragged. You felt his tears flowing over your bare belly but you didn’t say anything. You just ran your fingers through his hair trying to calm him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I love you, Y/N. And if I live another thousand years I will love you each and every day that my body draws breath.” He sat up andtook your hand and placed it over his heart, “Each beat is yours and it will never beat for another living soul. Please, my beauty, tell me you love me too so that I can survive until you are ready for me to come home.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I love you, Loki.” You whispered letting tears stream down your cheeks. He wiped them away and pressed his forehead to yours. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Then that is all I need.” You kissed again to seal your union. You were bound to each other now. Even in death he would follow you. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Both of you were reluctant to leave your little bubble. You could no longer ignore Steve’s calls and texts. Loki got dressed before Steve threatened to come over. You embraced one more time both of you now audibly sobbing. He kissed your forehead and let you go. When the door closed you crumbled to the floor. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Where he was going you dared not ask nor how he would get there. He never explicitly told you that he had the tasseract but you kind of suspected. If you really knew you would be honor bound to tell someone and he refused to let you be a part of that. He had to get around somehow. Horses were not exactly de rigueur as a mode of transport on Midgard. Before he left he sent a message to Thor letting him know his time on Earth was up and he was searching for greener pastures. With a twist of the cube he was gone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You collected yourself and grabbed your keys so you could go to the compound. Steve was out with Sam grabbing a drink. You were glad for the space. You found your room and crawled into bed. After a moment you heard a tap on your door. It was Wanda. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Do you want some company?” You lifted your head and lost it when you looked at her. She crawled into bed with you and let you fall apart. She knew he was gone. She stayed with you all night. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">U P S T A T E N E W Y O R K</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Spare no expense. I want this place to withstand anything.” Loki said to the architect. “When can I expect it to be ready?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No time at all, Mr. Laufeyson. Is this a vacation home?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No. This is where we plan to retire.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The architect chuckled, “You look a little young to talk about retirement.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Loki pushed up his sunglasses, “I look good for my age. Call me at this number when it’s completed.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yes, sir.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He set out on a mission to find a way to make you and all of your future children immortal. He wouldn’t return to Midgard until he found a way. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">S I X M O N T H S L A T E R</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">An envelope arrived for you at the front desk of Stark industries. You were in the lab working on some new tech and chatting with Thor and Nat when Tony came in. “This came for you. Since when do you get mail here?” You swiped from his hand. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">There was no return address just a stamp. Your name was hand written on the front in beautiful penmanship. Thor peered over your shoulder frowning, “That’s my brother’s sigil.” You pressed the envelope to your chest searching for a more private place to open it. Thor followed you. “What did he send you?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Shhhh. I don’t know.” You opened it and an ornate gold key fell out clanging onto the floor. The top of the key was fabricated to also look like Loki’s sigil. You picked it up and fished out the papers inside. The first was a deed in your name and his. You handed it to Thor who looked very confused. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“He bought you a house?!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What the fuck, Thor? Did you know about this?” The next thing was a small postcard with a picture of the most stunning cottage on the front. It was situated in a glen where the sun would shine through each morning like a spotlight. Exactly like the one in your vision. On the back it simply said, “Come home when you miss me.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Small Time Witch (14)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Yours and Steve’s relationship was blissfully uncomplicated. You actually had a lot in common as far as movies and music you both enjoyed. You liked a lot of the same foods but he was also adventurous when it came to trying things. You loved all of his friends of course so it was never an issue when he wanted to hang out with them. You had your own relationships with each of them. It was especially a relief to Steve when you and Bucky bonded. He often found you two passed out on the couch surrounded by junk food wrappers. He secretly loved your relationship with Bucky. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was a little contentious at first. He didn’t enjoy the fact that you wore the bracelet Loki gave you all the damn time. But he was gone so he got over it. Tony suggested he buy you something you wouldn’t take off. Being ever practical he bought you a watch for your birthday. The face of the watch was the same shade of blue as his eyes. This is very possibly the most expensive thing Steve had ever purchased. It was well worth it when your face lit up when you opened the box. You wore it every day. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You were a little jealous of his relationship with Sharon. She was his last link to Peggy. Of course you understood his reasoning for keeping her in his life. It didn’t mean she had to be invited to every event. He also wasn’t in charge of entertaining her either. Once you introduced her to Agent Gregory she was no longer an issue. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You fell into an easy routine where you worked and he worked. You ate dinner together. You went on dates. You spent time with friends. You were both very happy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He said he loved you for the first time when he came home from a particularly long mission in Prague. The team got back very late and you were already asleep. Everyone was exhausted and retreated to their rooms. Steve’s room had a large window that bathed the entire place in silvery blue light. He normally had the blackout curtains drawn but you liked the windows open. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You had kicked off the blanket at some point leaving your body exposed to the moonlight. His heart melted when he saw you sleeping so peacefully. He noticed your wrist was also naked. The bracelet and a screwdriver were sitting on the bedside table. He didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He stripped down and crawled into bed. When you felt the mattress sag under his weight you rolled over to snuggle up to him. “Sorry I woke you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“S’okay, baby. Everyone make it back ok?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yep. All good.” He rubbed your back and stared at your wrist. He didn’t want to bring it up. Taking it off had to be up to you. As long as you had it on there was always something in the air that he couldn’t quite figure out. Now that it was off it was like a fog was lifted. You felt more like his than ever before. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Without thinking he rolled you to your back and situated himself between your legs. “May I help you, Sir?” You smiled and ran your hands through his chest hair. He did not look like he was in a very playful mood.He bent down to kiss you. This one felt different than any other kiss. It was the kind of kiss that made your heart beat faster and your whole body feel warm. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What was that? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What do you mean?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“That felt different.” He was quietly studying your face. He noticed every freckle every line every highlight and shadow. For the first time he realized your upper lip line was a little crooked and you had a faded scar on your forehead. He traced over it with his fingertip. Your eyes fluttered closed under his touch and your lips parted sightly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I love you” he whispered. His eyes were still roaming your face like he was seeing it for the first time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What did you say?” You were in shock. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I said I love you.” You weren’t sure if you were physically capable of saying it back. He looked at you anticipating your words. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I love you too.” He kissed you again. Each touch was gentle every movement felt new. Sex any other time was explosive but a means to and end for sure. The way he was touching you now was foreign to him. It felt special. He had never been with anyone like this before and will never be again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was a few months since you last heard from Loki. He never said he would keep in touch. Somehow, it always felt like he was around. The only people you could talk to about this were Thor and Wanda. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Wanda felt like you just missed him and wearing the bracelet (which was basically a handcuff) kept him around. “I’m sure the spell wasn’t just to protect the metal from the elements. He wants you to be able to feel him. He is a wedge in your relationship with Steve. You have to take it off to break the bond.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">That was all very true. Thor was a bit more practical. “If he’s back on Asgard he is no doubt asking Heimdall to watch you. If he’s still here on Midgard he probably is always around. He’s a shapeshifter. Weird black cat following you home? Probably Loki. Gnarled tree outside of your window? Probably Loki. I’d be surprised if he didn’t glamour your make up mirror so that he could see you anytime you used it. If I know my brother he probably linked himself to that bracelet. Take it off and he’ll magically be gone.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">All of this was likely true as well. The bracelet started feeling heavy on your wrist. The longer Steve was away the more aware you were that it was hanging there. By the tenth night you were alone in your bed you decided to have a chat with Loki. You weren’t sure he could hear you. He said if you needed him he would know. So you spoke out loud feeling less than confident. “Lok, I don’t know if you can hear me but, I have to take this off for a little while. I miss you so much but I have to move on.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You grabbed the screw driver and fit it into the groove where the little gold one would fit. At first it wouldn’t budge. You thought you might have to have Tony melt it off or at least try some bolt cutters. You sighed in frustration. “Come on, Lok. I have to. Please.” You weren’t sure whether you were talking to him or the bracelet. You tried it one more time and it worked. Like magic. You slipped it off and tenderly touched each emerald before you set it down. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">As soon as Steve hit the door you knew. The air was different when he walked in. You felt different. When he said he loved you you wanted to cry. Steve would be only the third man you had ever really loved. You felt guilty for even feeling how you felt. You knew the two of you were alone now. You certainly didn’t mean to fall in love with him. Yet, you did. You said it back and meant every syllable. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Loki searched high and low for a way to make you immortal. He found a few promising leads from a mystic in Niflheim that lead him to the elves in Alfheim. They gained immortality from the Yggdrasil. Speaking to one of the elders there Loki was asked to consider two possibilities. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You can grant her immortality by binding her to your life force. A snippet of the Yggdrasil forged with part of yourself will let her live as you do. The problem with that is if either of you dies the other will follow. You are not impervious to death and neither is she. You also cannot force her to take the gift. She must choose to live forever. The alternative, dear boy, is to make yourself mortal.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The thought made Loki queasy. “How do I do that?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“There is a tree on Midgard called manzanilla de muerte. Apple of death. Highly poisonous for humans. For you, it makes you mortal. You just need a bit of the sap. Once ingested you will age as she does and die as she will.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Will I lose my abilities?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No. But you will be far more fragile. Do not make this decision lightly or in haste. Be sure that whatever you choose it is the right choice.” Loki took the snippet of tree and headed back to Asgard. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Yes, Heimdall was watching you. Loki did not always appreciate his honesty especially when you and Steve were in the throes of passion. On this day Heimdall said you looked perplexed. “She’s talking to you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What does she say?” He listened closer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“She’s taking off her bracelet.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Loki felt like he was being kicked in the stomach. He wrapped his hand around the tiny screwdriver he wore around his neck. The spell he cast on the bracelet did keep you connected to him. He could feel your pulse your warmth. At times he smelled the spice of your perfume. When he removed the leather cord from around his neck he released you. “Heimdall I need to go to Midgard.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It doesn’t seem like she wants you there.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m not going to New York. I need to go to Florida. I’m looking for a tree.” Heimdall set him in a remote part of Florida. He had an idea where the tree was but before he could be on his way his phone rang. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Mr. Laufeyson this is Alan. The house is ready. When can I hand over the keys?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I can be there in an hour if that’s alright.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yes, sir. I’ll be here finishing a few things. Look forward to showing you around. She’s a beaut.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Loki got to the tree and carefully collected its milky white sap in a vile. Soon after he was navigating his way through the woods near your new home. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The light hit the house just as you saw in your vision. Alan saw him and waved him over. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Alan you exceeded my expectations” he said as he handed him a bag of cash. “It’s all there. You can count it.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“All of your payments have been correct to the penny. No reason for me to mistrust you now. Come on. Have a look around. The gardener finished this morning. Everything is to your specifications. The decorator had a hard time finding the table but we got it.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Loki marveled at the craftsmanship. Everynook and cranny was exactly how you wanted it. Four perfect bedrooms. The master was large but still felt very cozy. A shower and a large soaker tub set on gryphons feet. Soon the ivy would overtake the window casting the most interesting shadows. He imagined laying in the bath with you washing your hair belly heavy with his child. It took his breath away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Alan you are a master at your craft. I so appreciate your attention to detail. We’ll be in touch when we’re ready to expand.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yes, sir. Looking forward to working with you again.” He handed Loki the keys and showed himself out. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Loki decided to stay in the house for a while. He stowed the Yggdrasil cutting in the herb cabinet he had built into the wall of the kitchen and the sap in another drawer. He spent the better part of the day warding the house. Had you been there it would have made for lighter work. No matter. It was done and you could feel safe. When he went to bed he took off the tiny screwdriver from around his neck and set it on the bedside table. He couldn’t feel you anymore. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The next morning, when the light was just right, he took a picture of the perfect cottage set in the glen. He went down to the drugstore and had the picture printed onto a postcard. Next he went to the locksmith where he had the ornate key to the front door fabricated. Last was the post office where he sent off the package and a copy of the deed. “Until we meet again, Pet” he said as he dropped it into the box. He went back home to have tea in the garden across from the empty chair where he hoped one day soon he would see you worrying over a book. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Small Time Witch (15)</p>
<p>The water in the stream lapped at its banks swelling from the melting mountain snow. You and Bethany brought out sand bags and placed them around the perimeter of the house. How high the water rose depended on the snowfall. It always flooded in the bend of the stream which is why you never understood why Helene built here. “Rushing water holds energy. It amplifies everything we do.” It also amplified the chance that you’d be redoing the floors in a few weeks. </p>
<p>“Why can’t your mother just use her powers? This would be a lot easier.” Bethany would ask as she dropped another bag. </p>
<p>“Because there are consequences to us using our powers which is why I was shipped off.” </p>
<p>“And here I thought it was so you didn’t face prosecution for almost killing Bobby.” You flicked mud at her. </p>
<p>“I didn’t almost kill him. He was fine.” She threw mud back. </p>
<p>“He pissed himself. Charles Xavier had to tell everyone he had a seizure.” You both laughed. </p>
<p>“Girls! Get cleaned up for dinner.” Helene called from the porch. </p>
<p>“Yes, Aunt Helene” you said in unison. </p>
<p>“Why can’t you stay? We miss you.” </p>
<p>“You know it’s for all our own good, Bethy. I’m the only one with a dangerous power.” </p>
<p>“Hey! I can freeze stuff!”</p>
<p>You giggled, “Yeah only if everyone is real quiet and you are well hydrated.” </p>
<p>🌕🌕🌕🌕🌕🌕🌕🌕🌕🌕🌕🌕🌕🌕</p>
<p>You often dreamed of being back home but it was rare they were good dreams. Mostly you had nightmares about the day everyone died. Rarely did you have dreams when you felt happy. </p>
<p>You woke up a little misty eyed. Goodness did you miss your family. You were so lost in thought that you didn’t hear Steve calling your name. “Earth to Y/N. You ok?” </p>
<p>“Yeah. Bad dream.” You got out of bed and started getting ready for your day. He watched you smiling as you hummed your way through your morning routine. You were not in your usual work attire when you finished. </p>
<p>“Where are you going today?” he asked confused. “Aren’t you usually a little more put together for work?” </p>
<p>“I have the day off. I have Strange all morning and then off to Dr. Calloway.” You wrapped your arms around his waste. He hugged you back. </p>
<p>“Will you tell your doctor about your bad dreams? You looked so lost this morning. I hate seeing my girl that way.”  </p>
<p>“Yes, Captain.” </p>
<p>“I am not your boss. I am not giving you orders. Just the concerned boyfriend.” </p>
<p>“Yes. My very bossy boyfriend. I’ll tell him. It’s not like he ever really explores anything. It’s all ‘how does that make you feel?’ and ‘Let’s up your anti depressants.’” </p>
<p>“Does that work?” </p>
<p>“Would work if I was actually depressed. I think I might stop seeing him after today’s session.” Steve’s whole body got stiff. </p>
<p>“Why? Since you’ve been seeing him you haven’t accidentally shocked anyone.” </p>
<p>“That wasn’t his doing. I didn’t shock you in Germany did I?” No. Loki taught you how to control yourself. He would scoff at anti-depressants. Nothing was wrong with them if they were actually doing anything for you. They just dulled your senses and made you feel nauseous. “Well. I have to get going.” </p>
<p>“No breakfast?” You smiled at him over your shoulder. </p>
<p>“I’ll grab a banana on the way out. Love you!” </p>
<p>“Love you too. Hey! We have a mission briefing at four. Don’t be late.” </p>
<p>“Yes, sir.” They asked you to run point on an operation in Alaska. It was dealing with enhanced people and there was some intel that said they were a lot like you. That was the only information they gave. </p>
<p>Steve waited until he saw your car drive down the road before he called Tony. “We have a problem. She’s talking about leaving Dr.Calloway’s care.” </p>
<p>“Shit. Ok. I’ll call and give him a heads up. She cannot stop taking those meds, Steve. Not until we can convince Strange to bind her powers.” </p>
<p>Steve squeezed his eyes closed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Are we sure we want to do this? Maybe Strange is right. With the proper training she can control it. She was doing well with Loki. She never hurt me again.” </p>
<p>“Cap, maybe one day you’ll be on our side. I read her SHIELD file. Fury was right. The girl is a nuclear bomb with a short fuse. This Alaska thing is huge. We need her to control herself. A lot of lives are at stake. Get it together, Steve.” With that Tony hung up. </p>
<p>Steve felt nauseous. He hated doing this to you. He adored you. If you found out he was lying to you...he hated to think what you’d do. He’d deserve it. He picked up the phone and called the only person he believed would be able to guide him. </p>
<p>“Professor? This is Steve Rogers. I’m wondering if you would have some time talk to me about one of your former students. I can be there within the hour. Thank you, sir. I’ll see you soon.” He grabbed the keys to his bike and headed to the school. </p>
<p>✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨</p>
<p>You made it a few minutes early to Doctor Strange. You were spooked every time you went to the mansion on Bleeker. Wong greeted you at the door and said Strange would be meeting you shortly. You browsed the volumes on the bookshelves. You selected one that looked tattered but well loved. When you opened the pages it blinked out of your hands and was replaced by a cup of tea. You actually liked the tea. </p>
<p>“That is not for you. Let’s get started.” </p>
<p>“What’s that one about? Transfiguration? Can I learn that?” </p>
<p>“Not today. Focus, Y/N.”</p>
<p>Strange was always a bit terse with you.  He had absolutely no patience. You wished someone else was teaching you. You received no feedback unless you did something wrong. He didn’t tolerate chit chat or small talk of any kind. At least when you worked with Wong he gave you treats when you did something well. The only consolation you got was that you knew he was looking out for you. That meant sometimes he told you things you wished you didn’t have to hear. </p>
<p>“Your boss came to see me yesterday. He asked me to bind your powers. I told him to fuck off.” You felt like the air left your body. You knew Fury had secret plans for you but Tony? He was supposed to be a good guy. </p>
<p>“Did he say why?” </p>
<p>“Yes. Some crap about you killing a kid when you were younger. That attack at the school. I know what happened that day. You don’t have to worry about me. Just saying watch your back. They are escalating from the Wolfsbane.”</p>
<p>You wanted to ask if Steve knew but you were sure he did. Tears started flowing down your cheeks which made Strange uncomfortable. “You are doing well here, kid. We can be done for today. See you next week.” Before you had a chance to say anything he shoved you through a portal. </p>
<p>“I know how to use a door!” You shouted towards the house. You shot Steve a text letting him know you were done a little early if he wanted to have lunch. When he didn’t answer after a few minutes you decided to completely blow off your doctor’s appointment and go shopping instead. It’s pretty rare when you had time to yourself these days so you decided to take advantage. </p>
<p>Escalating from the wolfsbane. It was entirely possible that your boss and your boyfriend knew they were poisoning you. It was also possible they didn’t if they were fed wrong information. There were some studies that showed Aconite in low low doses can help with anxiety and in rare cases heart failure. You had to know how to handle the herb correctly. Even the most practiced healer would try a thousand other herbs before this one. Dr. Calloway didn’t seem like he was on the up and up from your first visit. When you read the label on the medicine bottle you decided not to take it because you knew what it was. You showed it to Strange who suggested you call the police since you were being poisoned. “He’s clearly not a licensed medical professional. There are hundreds of safe drugs on the market to handle anxiety. This will kill you.” </p>
<p>The two of you compounded an antidote for the medication. You tell Steve it’s vitamins. The little person in your head was frantically waving red flags at you. Not a good sign that he watched you take the pills every day. Not good at all. </p>
<p>🌞🌞🌞🌞🌞🌞🌞🌞🌞🌞🌞🌞🌞🌞</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first time walking into Charles Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters was intimidating. It sat on a large expanse of land which was crawling with children. A few of the younger kids ran up to Steve marveling at him. “It’s Captain America!” They shouted. He gave high fives and pats on the head. Ororo greeted him at the front door. </p>
<p>“Captain Rogers. Nice to meet you. I’m Ororo Munroe. I am an instructor here and I work directly with Professor Xavier. He’s just finishing up a class. I’ll show you to his office.” Steve shook her hand. He was mesmerized by the crystal blue of her eyes. </p>
<p>“This is a cool operation you have here. Not unlike the Avengers compound except we only house adult children.” </p>
<p>“Trust me we have several of those ourselves. Tell me, the Professor said you were inquiring about a former student. I’ve been here for quite some time. Perhaps I can help.” </p>
<p>“Sure. Her name is Y/N Y/L/N. She’s working with us on a operation in Alaska. She also happens to be my girlfriend.” Ororo paused for a moment. </p>
<p>“Of course. How is she doing? Terrible what happened to her family. She was a great student. What kind of mission are you going on that you’d need that kind of fire power?” Steve stayed quiet until they were sure to be away from tiny ears. </p>
<p>“She’s doing well. Her power is what I wanted to talk to Professor Xavier about.”  </p>
<p>A voice came from out of nowhere. It was gentle tinged with a hint of amusement. “Y/N is quite a woman. Your team is lucky to have her at your disposal.” Steve shook his hand and sat in the chair across from the large desk. Ororo and a few other X-men protectively flanked the Professor. </p>
<p>“She is, sir, though I may be a bit biased. The reason I’m here is because members of my team have expressed some concern about the strength of her power and her inability to control herself in times of great stress. She has been taking a medication  called Aconite prescribed by a Dr. Calloway to help with stress and anxiety....” </p>
<p>A woman whom he did not immediately notice spoke up, “Aconite is Wolfsbane, Captain Rogers. It’s poisonous. It also strips powers. Why would she ever agree to that?” Based on your description Steve guessed this was your Aunt Agatha. The tension in the room grew considerably. He was unaware that he was poisoning you. </p>
<p>“You must be Aunt Agatha. I’ve heard a lot about you....” Steve stood to shake her hand when another woman interrupted.</p>
<p>“The doctor told her they are anti-depressants. I’m Jean Grey. Don’t get up, Captain Rogers. They lied to both of you. Stephen Strange will never agree to bind her powers. Not against her will. You people are unbelievable.” Steve’s jaw clenched. He ran his hands over his face and through his hair. The Professor saw him getting overwhelmed so he ordered everyone out except Agatha. </p>
<p>“Captain Rogers, Y/N is quite capable of controlling herself. There were a few incidents when she was younger but she’s come a long way. From what we hear she is doing quite well under Stephen Strange’s tutelage. Why bind her now?”</p>
<p>“I agree. There are those who don’t. I’ve read her SHIELD file. She killed a kid on these grounds under your care. For the safety of this mission we need her to be in as much emotional control as possible. We are working under SHIELD on this one so I’m afraid any details are classified.” He tossed the folder on his desk. Xavier and Agatha read over the incident report. </p>
<p>“This report is inaccurate. We were under attack on the day in question. As an older student she was charged with getting younger students to safety. This young man was too severely injured. He died in her arms. She was able to absorb his power of empathy. It took several months of therapy and training to cope with the gravity of this new skill.” Xavier looked away from him as he recalled the day. It was obviously very painful. </p>
<p>Steve grew more agitated. It was clear someone was lying to him and now he was an accomplice in poisoning you. He thanked the Professor for his time and decided to take the long way home to cool off. “Captain Rogers. Fear of our unique abilities is what started the war all those years ago. You need not fear what you don’t understand.” </p>
<p>“I love her, Professor. I’m not afraid of her. I’m afraid of what other people want with her. I’m not going to let anyone use her anymore. You have my word.” The only thing Steve wanted to do was get to Tony to find out why he was pushing so hard to bind you.  </p>
<p>“Scott, find out what interest the Avengers have in Alaska. Why are they being sent there?” The Professor sent out a team to do some reconnaissance work. Perhaps the X-men would join the Avengers on their trip. </p>
<p>🌘🌘🌘🌘🌘🌘🌘🌘🌘🌘🌘🌘🌘🌘</p>
<p>You had your phone on silent the entire time you were shopping. Once you realized you checked your notifications. You had a text and missed call from Steve a voicemail from your therapist and a text from Tony. You called Steve back. His message seemed to be the most urgent. </p>
<p>“Hey. What’s up?” </p>
<p>“Where are you?” He sounded upset. </p>
<p>“In the city shopping. Why? What’s going on?” </p>
<p>“Did you see your doctor today?” Snitch. </p>
<p>“No. Look I know what you are going to say. I think I really have a handle on everything, Steve. I don’t want to see Dr. Calloway anymore.” </p>
<p>“Good. No, baby, that’s good. Don’t take anymore of those pills. Come back to the compound as soon as possible. We need to talk.” </p>
<p>“Steve you are scaring me.” </p>
<p>“Everything is fine, doll. Come on home.” You drove as fast as the law allowed. Steve met you outside of the gate. He stopped you before you could pull in and jumped in the passenger seat. Wanda and Sam got in the back and Bucky followed on the bike. “Just drive.” He pulled the radio out of your dash and told you to kill the navigation. </p>
<p>“We need to get somewhere out of SHIELD and Tony’s reach.” You bit your lip knowing exactly where to go. You started driving towards the freeway to head north. </p>
<p>“I have a place but you have to promise not to lose your shit when we get there. Promise me, Steve.” You tapped your fingers on the wheel and chewed your lip raw. </p>
<p>“I promise. Want to tell me what I’m walking in to?”</p>
<p>“Uh. My house. Not the one that was burned down. The new one.” </p>
<p>“When did you buy a house?” You were silent and started to tear up a little. </p>
<p>“Heimdall! I know you can hear me. Tell Thor to meet us at our house.” You wouldn’t look at Steve. You could feel his anger building. “You promised, Steve.”</p>
<p>“Baby, when you said ‘our house’ what did you mean?” He was gripping the arm rest so tight he almost snapped it off. He knew the answer to the question. He just wanted to hear you say it. You didn’t answer. You were concentrating on keeping the mood from escalating in the car. You were scared and it would be really easy to lose control at this moment. “Y/N I need you to answer me.” </p>
<p>“Loki built a house on the land that my family owns. He may or may not be living there. I don’t know because I haven’t talked to him in almost a year.” You put your hand on his arm and he pulled away. </p>
<p>“Nope. You don’t get to tell me how to feel right now, Y/N. I thought when you took that bracelet off he was out of your life. Out of our lives. That was a big deal for me.” </p>
<p>“It was a big deal for me too. I only found out about the house a couple of months ago. It’s a gift.” </p>
<p>“That’s a pretty big fucking gift. I can’t fucking believe you right now.” The rest of the ride was silent. Sam and Wanda looked out the window. The only sound you heard was the growl of Steve’s bike behind you. </p>
<p>The road went from paved to gravel to forest floor. You traveled far off the main drive. You arrived at the glen that was hidden in the shadows of a the mountains save for the beam of sunshine that shone down like a spotlight. There was a patch of grass that was singed where Thor likely landed. </p>
<p>You were trying so hard to hide your emotions but it was so beautiful. You took a deep breath getting a nose full of the mimosa that was now in full bloom. Wanda held your hand. “It’s stunning. I can’t believe he did all of this.” </p>
<p>The five of you walked into the gate. Loki was waiting in the doorway. “This is not exactly how I envisioned you seeing the place.”</p>
<p>“Thought she’d be alone?” Steve said blowing past him. </p>
<p>“Nice to see you too, Captain Rogers.” </p>
<p>“Don’t. Please” you begged. “Steve, honey. Can we have a seat and talk about why we’re here?” You gathered in the kitchen so Steve could explain. He confessed to knowing about the medication but not exactly what it was. He said he knew that Dr. Calloway worked for Fury and that the operation in Alaska was a rescue mission. He still hadn’t figured out the rest. </p>
<p>“I promise you I had no idea what that medication was not until I spoke to Agatha and Professor Xavier. Tony does and that’s why we’re here.” </p>
<p>“Steve, you should have come to me. The good news is I know what Aconite is. It’s been used for centuries as a poison and, in some varieties to help with anxiety. It slows the heart rate. Luckily I know an antidote. Plus I minored in chemistry and I’ve been working with Stephen Strange a literal medical doctor who helped me compound a quick dissolving tablet to neutralize the Aconite.” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I thought I was protecting you. I should have talked to you. I would never willingly hurt you. Do you understand that?” He hugged you tight and kissed you. You nodded your head and hugged him back but you were still hurt. </p>
<p>Loki beamed with pride. You were always one step ahead of these idiots. What a clever little witch. It irritated him to his core that you met Steve with understanding and compassion rather than blind rage when he lied to you. You were clouded by your feelings for him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what’s the plan, Cap? Do we go on this mission?” Sam asked. While they discussed a plan and you excused yourself to explore. Every detail was as you imagined right down to the door knobs and drawer pulls. Loki left a clone of himself in the kitchen so he could join you. </p>
<p>“What do you think? Did I get it right?” he whispered. You slipped your hand in his and squeezed. </p>
<p>“It’s perfect. Thank you, Loki. I love it so much here. I’m sorry I’m seeing it this way.” He didn’t let go of your hand right away. </p>
<p>“I’m just glad you’re here. I do admit I thought it would be just the two of us. But, there’s plenty of room. I’d better get back.” He pressed his lips hard to the back of your hand. You heard Steve calling from the kitchen. </p>
<p>“We’re going to stay the night here and go back to the compound in the morning. Until we figure all of this out you stay and we’ll come back to get you. I trust you’re safe here.” Steve explained. You went back to the bedroom to try to get some rest. Loki took the couch. He grabbed some blankets from the linen closet and winked at you as he went down the hall. </p>
<p>“Baby, I’m gonna check on everyone to make sure they’re set for the night. Why don’t you go take a bath? I’ll be back in a sec.” Steve checked on Bucky and Sam who were sharing a room. The bed was large enough for the two of them to fit comfortably. Wanda was already in bed so was Thor. Loki was sitting up on the couch reading. </p>
<p>“Can I talk to you?” Steve asked. Loki looked around to see who else was in the room. He gestured towards the big chair across from him. Steve sat down and stared around the room trying to collect his thoughts. Everywhere he looked he saw you. Everything was soft and inviting. There was a spice to the air warm and aromatic. He wanted to curl up in this place. Get lost in here. This wasn’t his place though. Loki built it with the intention of living out your days here. There were flashes of him too. No. There was no place here for Steve. </p>
<p>“Can I trust you with her?” His voice was low and gritty like it was worked over with sandpaper. </p>
<p>“You know she’s safe with me.” </p>
<p>“You know that’s not what I’m asking. Can I trust you to keep your hands off of her?” </p>
<p>“I won’t touch her. You have my word.” </p>
<p>“Your word. That’s cute. You see here I was thinking you were gone. Out of our lives. It took her six months to take that damned bracelet off which means it took her six months to get over you. And here you are back in our lives again. What possessed you to build this house?” he put his hand up to stop him, “No. Don’t tell me. I already know. It’s the same reason I went out to Westchester today. The same reason I’m ready to go ape shit on Tony fucking Stark and all of SHIELD. Because you are in love with her just like I’m in love with her. The difference is she chose me. She chose to have me in her life. You just keep showing up.” Steve buried his face in his hands. He wasn’t sure if he was coming or going. </p>
<p>Loki was deep in thought dissecting what Steve said but also trying to figure out Tony’s play. “I’m trying to understand what binding her will do. It won’t change the fact that she’s a conduit. It will only leave her defenseless. Unless that’s what they are trying to do.” Loki’s eyes were wide thinking of the possibility that you would be able to absorb all of the powers of the people Hydra kidnapped. You’d be a nuclear bomb indeed. That’s only if you were powerless to stop it. As it were, you cast a spell on yourself that had a fail safe built in. If you kept training with Strange and Wong, you would be able to stop the lot of them. “Captain. That’s it. They are using her to steal powers. What is in Alaska?” </p>
<p>“Fuck. That’s it. Fuck! Alaska is a giant Hydra base housing mutants. I’m leaving Wanda with you. I’ll call Stephen Strange in the morning. Don’t tell her anything. She’ll want to confront Tony. I won’t let her. I can’t let Tony know she hasn’t been taking her meds.” Loki nodded in agreement. </p>
<p>Steve stood up to go to bed. He was bone tired. All he wanted was to crawl into your bed and wrap his body around yours like a cocoon. </p>
<p>“Steve,” Loki called after him. Steve stopped in the doorway his shoulders slumped down in defeat. “I’ll keep her safe for you. When all of this is over, the place yours. Just promise me you’ll let her be herself out here. She hides a lot from you because she’s afraid she’ll scare you if you really saw her. You really love her? Get to know the real Y/N.” Steve responded with a weak smile. </p>
<p>The master bedroom was painted a deep green and had warm wood trim. A large vanity was situated in the corner with perfume bottles a comb and a brush neatly arranged on top. A massive four poster bed was dead center. The posts were ornate and winding like a tree the legs like roots. The Yggdrasil tree. A big round window sat high on the wall letting the moonlight stream in. He could smell the oils you used in the tub. Warm spice notes and deep florals. That’s what your skin would smell like. He wanted to burn it into his nose. </p>
<p>Off in the corner there was a small winding staircase that lead to a loft. He climbed it to find a reading nook with a small table for snacks. He smiled thinking about how much you would love it up there. </p>
<p>On the other side of the room was a wardrobe. Inside there were dresses that you’d no doubt wear barefoot and blouses and trousers for you to wear to work. Off to the side were three little drawers. The top was for bras the middle for panties and the bottom larger drawer for sweats leggings socks and T-shirts. The bottom was neatly lined with heels strappy sandals and a pair of boots that made his cock twitch. He imagined you wearing them with the leather dress that would barely cover your thighs. </p>
<p>In the chest of drawers there were sweaters jeans that looked worn in and a whole drawer for tac gear in case you went on missions with them. This fucker thought of everything. </p>
<p>He wanted to go out there and punch him in his smug little face but stopped when he heard you sloshing around in the water. He  cracked the door open so he wouldn’t startle you. “Sweetheart? Can I come in?” </p>
<p>“Hey. Yeah. There is plenty of room for you.” Steve stripped and eased in to the too hot water. You grabbed the big sponge hanging over the faucet and got it sudsy enough to wash him. He let you though he felt like it was somehow wrong. Like he shouldn’t be this intimate with you in another man’s home. </p>
<p>The bathroom was just as glamorous as the bedroom. A small gas fireplace sat perfectly positioned to warm the whole bathroom. A chandelier hung from the ceiling. The shower was also large enough for two people. There were so many spouts it looked like a car wash. There were candles placed on every and any flat surface. The place was fit for a queen. Loki’s queen. </p>
<p>Funnily enough you didn’t seem to care. You rinsed off the soap and kissed your way up to his neck. You used a small pitcher set on a step stool to wet his hair. When you massaged his scalp you kissed him deeply. “Close your eyes and hold your breath” you said in that low tone that made him crazy. </p>
<p>He shook off like a dog making you giggle. His favorite sound. He lifted you enough to sink you down onto him. He will never get enough of how you felt. The water lapped around your body as you moved. You both came quick and hard collapsing your body down around him. “I love you, Steve” you whispered as you caught your breath. </p>
<p>“I love you, Y/N. So much.” </p>
<p>You got out of the tub feeling like your limbs were made of jelly. You dried off braided your hair and slicked your skin with more oil. The one you chose was warm and slightly citrusy. Vetiver. It made your heartbeat quicken knowing that Loki remembered your mother’s fragrance. The two of you crawled into bed and slept like you’ve been sleeping in this room for ages. You weren’t sure if it was being back on your land or something else but you felt like you were finally home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Small Time Witch (16)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Thor woke up to the sound of people laughing in the kitchen. It smelled like coffee and bacon and something sweet and cinnamony. He loved this house. It was perfectly warm here like you might need a sweater but otherwise comfortable. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">How stupidly romantic of his brother, he thought. Building this house without you knowing was very Loki but only if he also intended on keeping you as his prisoner. This was not his intention though. This was a home Loki built for the two of you. He made a space big enough for his big brother to feel comfortable when he visited. Rooms that would be perfect nurseries. He never envisioned his brother wanting children. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">At the center of it all was you. He watched you holding court in the kitchen like a proper queen. Loki and Steve mooning over you hanging on your every word. You weren’t a mortal. You were a siren calling men to their deaths. Before his eyes he watched his brother and good friend happily following your song crashing their ships on jagged rocks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You noticed him staring and smiled at him. “Thor, do you want pancakes or eggs or both?” He smiled back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Pancakes please. Everyone seems to be in a good mood this morning.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Come relax, brother. Coffee?” Loki was light. Not at all brooding line his usual self. When you delivered Thor’s stack of pancakes he grabbed your arm and pulled you close so that he could talk in your ear. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Are you doing this?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No. I’m just as freaked out. Everyone woke up in such a good mood. Maybe a spell?” You said gritting your teeth. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Loki leaned over to whisper to you both, “It’s not a spell. Steve and I spoke last night. Everything is fine. Enjoy breakfast.” Thor shrugged and shoved some pancakes in his mouth. He’s Steve now? Ok. That’s not strange at all. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Thor, Loki just got finished telling us that he went grocery shopping and to a farmers market.” Thor choked on his pancakes. “That’s exactly what I said” you laughed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Why is it impossible for you people to imagine me buying food? Am I so incapable of caring for myself?” He was beyond offended. You patted him on the head. “Don’t patronize me, girl. I am nothing if not a survivor. I needed sustenance.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t listen to them, Loki. It’s funny because you are a prince. I’m sure on Asgard you sit at a table and food is set in front of you. Even royals on Earth don’t grocery shop.” Wanda said to sooth him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When Steve cleared his throat the mood became more serious. “Ok. We need to get a move on. Buck and Sam you’re with me. Loki and Wanda you stay with Y/N. Thor you get to Stephen Strange. Hopefully we can get answers without bloodshed.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Everyone got up from the table. You followed Steve to the bedroom. “What are you going to do? I don’t like any of this.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Please don’t worry. I’m just going to talk to Tony. He’s a good man. I’m sure it’s a misunderstanding.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“And if it’s not? What then?” He rubbed your shoulders trying to calm you down. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Then we’ll get out of there and come back to you. Please don’t worry. You’re safe here. Loki and Wanda are here. I’m totally confident in all of your abilities.” You stood on your tip toes to kiss him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m worried about you. You were ready to tear the world apart last night.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“When your life is in question nothing will stop me from protecting you. Nothing. I will be safe.” He bent to kiss you again. “I’ll call you when we’re on the way back. I love you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Mmmm. Say that again.” Another kiss. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I love you.” He smiled down at you gazing at you through his lashes. He ran a finger down your cheek and hooked it under your chin to lift your face towards his. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I love you too.” He held your face and kissed you again. It was hard for him to pull away but he did. He took your hand and lead you down the hall to do final checks with everyone. You hugged Bucky and Sam and told Sam not to wreck your car. You hugged Thor although you were going to see him soon. You kissed Steve again by the car so Loki didn’t have to watch. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He and Wanda were sitting on the porch when you walked back into the gate. You looked a little sad with a wistful smile on your face. You sat on the step below them so you could rest your head on Loki’s lap. With your free hand you grabbed Wanda’s. You sat in silence for a while watching the car disappear into the woods. Once they were gone you sat up and patted them both, “Dishes.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">After you finished in the kitchen Wanda went out to the garden to meditate and wait for Thor. At least that’s what she said she was doing. She was really giving you and Loki some time to catch up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He walked you around the house really letting you look at everything. You let your emotions loose and openly cried at his kindness. “I think you and Steve will be very happy here.” When he said those words the breath left your body. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You gave up that easy?” He stepped forward to wipe your face. You wanted to hold him but he kept you at an arms length. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No, pet, you gave up. You said as much when you essentially severed any link I had to you. Am I right to assume you’ve made your choice? I heard the two of you last night. At least I heard you. You so casually fucked him in the home I made for us! That pretty much put the final nail in the coffin that was us.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t know what to say. I love you both. Can’t I have you both?” you sobbed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He rolled his eyes. “It doesn’t work that way. You said to me, the day I left, you said you loved me more than Andrew. That what you felt for me was beyond what you’ve ever felt. Where does Steve fall? Has he surpassed me?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t lie! Don’t tell me what I want to hear because I swear...I swear I cannot take it.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Then what do you want?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“The truth! Do you want me? Today everyday for the rest of our lives?” You were silent. “Right. I’ll be outside.” He turned away from you but you grabbed his wrist. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Stop! Look at me...” you touched his face. He leaned into you. “I want you forever. What I said was true. You more than anyone. Give me more time.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t want to have to be the one to point out the obvious but he lied to you. He allowed for you to be poisoned and put you in unimaginable danger. Doesn’t sound like love to me, Darling. But take all the time you need.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You could make up excuses to try to justify what happened but you couldn’t. The fact was he lied to you. And you let it go without another thought. He has you going to Alaska and you don’t know why. He always says he’s trying to protect you but he never gives you the chance to make your own decisions. He treats you like a fragile child when you know good and well you can take him out with the flick of your wrist. Loki embraces who you are and what you can do. On your new list that’s a big ole strike one for Steve. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Hours later Strange and Wong are with you waiting for Steve to call. I told you so were the first words Strange said when he walked through the portal. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Well you didn’t exactly tell me why they wanted you to bind me.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He cocked an eyebrow, “But I did warn you to walk away. I don’t trust any of them. Not even your boyfriend. He was with Tony the day they first asked.” That was a gut punch. You guessed only Tony made the request. Loki wanted to echo the I told you so sentiment but kept it to himself when he saw how crushed you were. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“He thought he was protecting me. He knew I’d never agree.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Of course not,” he scoffed “binding you would leave you defenseless. With the Kale’s still looming somewhere there was no way you could agree. There is a power they want in Alaska and you’re how they get it. It’s something big that your body would otherwise reject. Either you sit this one out or we all go.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Everything Loki and Strange said made you feel sick. You were anxious. It was taking so long for Steve to call. You were slowly seeing this life wasn’t meant for you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You sat in the big tufted chair and conjured yourself some tea. Wong smiled and handed you a cookie to go with it. He was the only one who noticed your success. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Finally the guys pulled up to your house. Strange and Wong stood protectively at your side. Frazzled you did not look up from your tea. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They came in quietly with no excitement. Steve spotted you in the chair and didn’t come over at first. “You ok, Princess?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Fine. A little nervous that’s all. What did Tony say?” Your voice was steady but you were trembling. He knelt in front of you and took your tea cup and set it down on the table. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Honey, they are sticking with their story. We are leaving tonight. They sent us back to bring you to the compound.” He held your hands and kissed your knuckles. You kept your eyes fixed on the floor. “Y/N, will you look at me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Why do they want me, Steve?” Your voice was soft but strong. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He lowered his eyes. “I don’t know for sure. We think to absorb an ability but beyond that is anyone’s guess. What are you thinking?” You thought for a moment then stood up. Steve stood up too. Everyone in the room looked at you expectantly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I think I need to get on the plane. Give me five minutes. I just need to change.” They thought you’d fight back. They thought you would refuse. They thought you’d be afraid. They continue to underestimate you and it started to piss you off. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No. No. Absolutely not. No. You can’t go.” Loki was like a coiled spring. He was bounding across the room to do what he didn’t exactly know. To stop you? To shake you until you came to your senses? He wasn’t sure but he had to act fast. “I’ll go. I am a shapeshifter. I can shift into you easily. See?” You were staring at a perfect clone of yourself. “And I can hold it for months if I have to.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You patted him on the head and smiled.“I’m going. Please just this once trust me. I’m not as stupid as I act sometimes.” He shifted back and stormed out of the door. “I’ll be out in a few.” You went back to the bedroom to change and wash your face. As you pinned up your hair you stared at your reflection in the mirror. The person you saw looking back was unrecognizable. You had gone so far into cover that you didn’t know yourself anymore. Best to focus on the task and hand and finish this so you could resume your boring life. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Everyone was waiting for you. Strange and Wong said very little except they would be waiting for your call. Everyone jumped in your car. Bucky took the bike ahead of you all to be on the look out for any trouble along the way. Loki stood pouting in the doorway watching you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hey can you give me a second with Lok?” Steve’s jaw clenched.He wasn’t keen on the idea but let it go. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“This is insane. I don’t trust any of them.” Loki started to spin out. You grabbed his arms and forced him to see you. You pushed him inside to avoid prying eyes and ears. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I need you to do something for me.” You pressed a piece of paper into his hand. “Call the number on this card and ask for Logan. Let him know where we’re headed. If they aren’t in Alaska already they can be on the X-jet and to the site faster than we can. Please just trust me.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Who is Logan?” he said confused. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Back up. Lok, you know I can take care of myself. You know how strong I am. I know you can feel it.” You took his hand and placed it over your heart, “King of my life, this is yours. I promise I will come home to you safe and sound. I love you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m begging you.” He searched your face and found that he was fighting a losing battle. “Fine. As the rightful king of your heart, I command you to keep it beating.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I swear I will be safe.” You kissed him hard. So hard your lips swell a little and turn a fresh shade of pink. “Tell me you love me.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I love you, Y/ N.” He didn’t notice the tiny screwdriver on the leather cord in your hand. You slipped it around his neck and he felt that it was warm again. When he closed his eyes your pulse beat steady in his ears. You flashed your wrist and showed him the bracelet back in its place. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Small Time Witch (17)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The compound was quiet except for the constant hum of fluorescent. The five of you walked in like children in trouble for missing curfew. You and Wanda held hands, passing each other secret messages. For once she was the bundle of nerves. You were calm. Chillingly calm. You ran your thumb over her knuckles and squeezed every now and then. She squeezed back holding on to you for dear life. She didn’t know why her stomach was in knots but it was. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bucky and Sam stalked around the room on kittens feet. They checked around corners and opened doors. Sam thought about an episode of Scooby Doo that always creeped him out. The gang was in an old factory searching by flashlight when an idle machine kicked on. Like it was on cue the elevator dinged. He nearly jumped out of his skin. Off walked Tony who seemed to be just as startled. “Why are you guys creeping around? We have to get going.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bucky and Steve looked tense. All stiff with their brows furrowed and nostrils flared. Their fists were clenched ready to fight. You held Bucky’s right hand to calm him down. When you tried to grab Steve’s hand he pulled it away. On the long ride back you and Steve sat in the back seat while Sam drove. You rested your head on his chest. He held you lazily not really reciprocating the need to touch. He looked out of the window mostly. Deep in thought. Perhaps he had noticed your bracelet back on your wrist. Perhaps he noticed your kiss swollen lips. Maybe it was the tears shimmering in your eyes and the look of longing on your face that he knew were not for him. Perhaps he knew you had made your choice in the beautiful house built in the glen. Perhaps you didn’t even know that you had. For the first time it wasn’t him. No. He didn’t want to be calm now. He needed his adrenaline rushing and his senses heightened. Maybe after this you wouldn’t choose him but he knew in his heart you loved him. More than anything he knew in his heart how much he loved you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Looking for you, boss.” you said, sarcasm tinting your voice. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Well you found me.” Something icy cold passed between you and Tony. He had one finger on the trigger and he was itching to squeeze. Your confidence was making him edgy. He wasn’t scaring you but he knew you knew something was happening. That’s ok. When you didn’t have your man protecting you he bet you would adjust your attitude. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ok. If you two strapping men can help load a few things on the jet I would appreciate it. I’m running point on this one.” Steve and Bucky reluctantly left to help Clint. Tony looked at you over his glasses, “You’re with me, Sunshine.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sam followed the two of you towards the door, “You flying separate?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah. Two teams. Rhodes and Romanoff are already on board. We’ll see you in Juneau.” You followed behind Tony trying to match his long strides. He was clearly trying to get you out of there before Steve got back inside. Sam and Wanda took off running to the airstrip. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Cap! Y/N went on a separate aircraft with Tony Rhodes and Romanoff. I couldn’t stall him without raising an eyebrow, man. I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Steve dropped the box he was holding and ran to the runway where you were taking off. Your plane was already in the air. “Barton! Clint! We gotta go.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Sorry, Steve. I can’t fly that plane.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What?! Why not?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I have direct orders to keep you here for as long as possible.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I can fly the Quinjet, Steve.” Bucky could no longer hide his anger. He wanted to stomp Clint into the ground. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Clint puffed up his chest and took a few deep breaths. “Hit me. Make it look real.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What?” Steve was so scared for you that he couldn’t comprehend words. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“If that was Laura I would kill anyone who laid a hand on her. Flight plan is already loaded onto the gps. Hit me, Steve. I have to make it look like I put up a fight.” Without thinking Bucky cocked back his right hand and smashed it into Clint’s eye. He stumbled back and fell towards the ground. Wanda used her powers to get him down gently. They all got oh the Quinjet and prepared to take off. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">☄️☄️☄️☄️☄️☄️☄️☄️☄️☄️☄️☄️☄️☄️</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Everyone on the plane looked relaxed but they were all on edge. Nat sat next to Rhodey. Neither of them made eye contact with you. You sat down in a row of seats by yourself. This looked like a luxury aircraft but you were certain Tony tricked it out. You looked out the window watching New York disappear. This may be the last time you’d see it. The whole place was a sea of glittering lights all glorious in their gaudiness. You ran your fingers over the emeralds on your bracelet hoping Loki followed your instructions. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tony came over with a glass of water and your pill bottle. “Isn’t it time to take your meds?” He fished one out and handed it to you. “Take it here. Show daddy like a good girl.” You lifted the glass to your lips maintaining eye contact with him the whole time. You lifted your tongue and fish hooked your cheeks. “Thank you, dear.” Once he walked away you quickly reached in your bag to grab your tablets. You popped two and hoped for the best. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A few minutes later Fury was sitting across from you. “I love flying at night,” you said as if you were in the middle of a conversation with him already. “The sky looks navy blue at this hour. We’re chasing the sunset. What can I do for you, Director?” He regarded you with the same slightly annoyed look he always had on his face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Where did I mess up?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yes you do. I’m curious. When did you know?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You smiled with a glint in your eye he’s never seen before. Your whole demeanor changed. “I only suspected your involvement in my family’s deaths at first. You were very convincing. It was when you put me up in the condo that I was really sure. You must have wanted me desperately to shower me with such riches.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Mmmm. I see. And you accepted freely.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I did. I wish I could be ashamed but I’m not. I mean, I got free tactical training with SHIELD. The Avengers trained me in hand to hand and on weapons. Then you had me training with some of the best sorcerers on the planet. Where you really fucked up though was not doing your own research. You see, I have an eidetic memory. A simple search of my school records would have told you that. I have memorized all of Natasha’s fight patterns and every spell Strange taught me. Which, by the way, he was teaching me defensive strategies not control tactics. I know all of the weaknesses in Tony’s suits. I’m also not afraid of tearing the Arch Reactor out of his chest. Did you know I was a conduit before my involvement with the Avengers?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He sighed, “No. It wasn’t until your final test at the compound. Romanoff told me what you were.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Fascinating you didn’t hear that from Loki. He was your biggest mistake. You also didn’t factor in Strange. That’s why you rushed to the compound. You wanted to get to me before he did.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Well you’ve seemed to figure it all out.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Not everything. Why am I really going to Alaska? Who do you want there? Since I’m about to die I have a right to know why” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Franklin Richards. He’s being held there. At the moment he’s unconscious. You need to take him out.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Susan and Reed’s son? You want me to absorb his powers. So this isn’t a Hydra base.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh no. It is. Senator Stern arranged for you to have access to Franklin. He and Senator Kelly have joined forces to create this encampment. Their motives are similar.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Ah. No more mutants.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“That was Kelly’s idea at first. He’s seen the light and agreed to use mutants to our advantage. Franklin is too powerful. We need you to remove his power.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“And I’m sure you know how powerful Franklin is even at his young age. I’m also sure you know now that I can’t absorb a power from a living person.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Minor issue. Easily fixed.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m not going to kill that boy. I will stand back and watch when Reed and Susan get their hands on you.” You laughed and sipped your water. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You will do as we ask. I’m not in the habit of making requests.” He got up from his seat and went back up to talk to Tony. You blew out a deep breath. Every cell in your body was reaching out to Wanda and Loki. If they were close enough to you Wanda could hear your cries. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Someone else entirely heard you this time. Scott ran to Jean when he heard her talking incoherently. “Jean! You ok?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It’s Y/N. She’s in trouble.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“We are ahead of them. We’ll be there before they land. Susan and Reed are meeting us there as well. Don’t worry. We’ll get to them.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jean reached her mind to yours, “We’re on our way, Y/N. We’re coming to help.” You heard her voice and calmed down. Fury wouldn’t know what hit him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Small Time Witch (18)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Settled inside of Tongass National forest Sector Juneau responds to the most treacherous of missions in the Pacific. They are hosting members of SHIELD and the Avengers and offering support for any civilian casualties. The servicemen at Sector Juneau do not venture to far into Tongass as those are tribal lands. This was the perfect place to hide a smallish Hydra encampment. There were dormitories already in the building. The Haida people inhabit these lands and know it well. They noticed some movement weeks ago. Tribal stakeholders already tried to intervene when they spotted children on the grounds and men with large weapons. When they were told this place was property of the US government they called in support from other known entities. They saw no other adults and feared the worst. Now the Avengers were on their way though they were not exactly who the Haida had in mind. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The first plane to land on the airstrip was the X-jet. On board were Logan, Wade, Ororo, Jean Scott and Kurt. They were greeted by Colonel Sterling Davis. He was a hard man who successfully carried out thousands of deep water rescue missions. Now he teaches at Sector Juneau. Ororo introduced herself and they were escorted to a conference room to wait for the other two teams. Next to land was the Quinjet. Col. Davis sent a few men out to bring them in to the same room. Logan was on the edge of his seat ready to pounce on whomever was holding you. When he didn’t see you his heart sank. Ororo greeted Steve and introduced him to the rest of the team. Tensions were high. Leave it to Wade Wilson to make matters worse. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Holy. Oh my goodness. It’s Captain America! You are outstanding.” He inhaled deeply as he circled Steve, “Smell that? It’s freedom.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Wade! Sit down.” Logan barked. “Where is Y/N? We received a distress call from her friend a few hours ago.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Steve straightened his spine making himself look more menacing than he actually was. “She was taken on another aircraft by Tony Stark. We weren’t meant to be here.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“He’s the boyfriend, Logan.” Jean offered. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“The boyfriend?” He walked over to Steve with his claws peeking through the skin of his knuckles. “So you’re the one who got her into this mess.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Steve’s hands curled into fists. Bucky was at his side poised to fight. Hitting Clint wasn’t enough. He was ready to get into it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“As much as we would love to see this fight, and trust me we do, we have a more pressing matter to take care of. You’re here. We’re here. She’s not.” Wade stepped between them praying that Steve would hit him. It would heal but for a few precious hours his face would be dented where Cap slugged him. The men retreated to their neutral corners still seething. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sam went to find the Colonel to ask if any other planes landed or if they spotted anything on radar. Everyone in the conference room was quiet. Everyone was worried. They were entering this operation with very little intel. Jean tried to reach out to any of the children who may share her same powers. She touched the fringes of one of the children and recognized him as Franklin Richards. “Franklin! They have Franklin Richards. They’re children. Oh my...” She brought her hand to her mouth looking horrified. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’ll call Susan and Reed!” Ororo was up and out of the room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Susan and Reed run a small team out of the Baxter building in Manhattan. Their son Franklin has been missing for a week. This whole camp is housing children. All mutants.” Jean explained. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Wanda started to panic. If this place was anything like the place Hydra kept her and Pietro these children were terrified. They were likely experimented on and tortured until their powered peaked. “What are his abilities?” She asked her voice breaking. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“He’s a lot like you, Wanda. He was born with his abilities and is extremely powerful. More powerful than any of us.” Jean held her hands to show her. She saw him as a young man battling demons and monsters. He made them weep in pain. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“That’s it. Those are the powers they mean for Y/N to take.” Steve was at her side. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Wanda, what happens if she does?” He stood up and looked at Jean searching her face for an answer. They both looked away. The door to the room swung open. Ororo came back in with Strange and two very frantic people he assumed to be Franklin’s mother and father. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“She won’t be able to absorb his powers. If she tries it will kill them both.” Strange heard the whole exchange as he walked in. He was of no comfort to anyone. Steve thought he must have the worst bedside manner. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Everyone introduced themselves and the team discussed the safest way to get into the building without any children getting hurt. Kurt could carry three small children at a time and get them to safety. The rest would have to fight. This was a balls to the wall dangerous fight that some of them may not make it out of safely. None of them cared least of all Steve. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Cap! A plane landed thirty minutes ago on the east side of the complex. It has to be them. There are vehicles waiting outside.” Ahead of them lightning crackled announcing Thor and Loki. Steve didn’t even care at this point. He just wanted you safe and whomever it was who saved you was not important. The plane was empty. A member of the tribe boarded one of the vehicles carrying Col. Davis to show them to the site. Steve shook their hands and asked them to wait with transport on the other side of the building. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Jean reached out once more finding you inside of the building. You were already with Franklin. She asked if you were ok which you responded with yes. She asked who you were with and was Franklin safe. You didn’t know the doctor’s name and Franklin looked to be physically safe yet unconscious. He had puncture marks on his skin. He was fading which would open him up for you to take his powers. Allowing his mind to roam free would be dangerous. He is a child who can alter reality. No telling what dreams he could manifest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You counted five guards outside of Franklins room. Fury and Tony stood outside. Nat and Rhodey stayed at the main corridor. Nat knew Steve would come for you. Knew Clint would not stand in his way. She wouldn’t have either. They saw the guards moving children. Some walked on their own some were on gurneys. They hoped the rest of the team showed up soon. Rhodey wasn’t sure how he was going to get all these kids out. He knew Tony better than this. He wouldn’t let these kids just stay behind. Would he? Some of them looked to be no older than five. No way Tony would let this go now that he’s seeing it. A clap of thunder never sounded as good as the one they just heard. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You held Franklin’s hand pretending to do something so you could hear Jean. You showed her what you saw of the building and where there may be trouble. None of these men would have any qualms about hurting a child. You thought about how you could take out all of the guards and the doctor but you feared for Franklin. You wouldn’t leave him. You pet his hand and hoped he knew you were a friend. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Once you got the message that everyone was ready you threw the doctor against the wall knocking him out and slammed the door closed. You barricaded it with whatever furniture you could and froze the door shut. Your whole body crackled ready to take out whomever got through the door. Something heavy was slamming against it now. The wood started to splinter. There was another heavy thud this time against the wall. You took out the entire power grid leaving the room pitch black. You saw Kurt’s eyes shining from the upper corner of the ceiling above Franklin’s bed. You disconnected his heart monitor and IV. “Take him to safety!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’ve come for you too, love.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Get him out of here. Get as many kids as you can!” He nodded and disappeared delivering Franklin to his mother’s waiting arms. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ororo followed your lead freezing the doors to the entrance to the dorms. Scott crumpled a wall and they started handing the kids off to Sam and Wanda. Once you knew the medical wing was clear you blew the door open. You grabbed the doctor by his collar and dragged him into the room where he conducted experiments. You saw your friends fighting and dodging bullets. Wade saw you and fought his way over to you. Without having to say a word he knew what you were doing. He shielded you so you could get away with the now conscious doctor. You pushed him into a chair that was so small he barely fit. You pulled a sword from Wade’s belt and speared him through the shoulder effectively pinning him down. He screamed and blood sprayed all over your face. Wade wouldn’t stop you. None of them would. They all knew a doctor like this no named freak. This insignificant shit stain who no longer had the right to be called human. When the last shell hit the floor and all the children were safe only the doctor’s screams echoed through the halls. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Loki had a very small girl wrapped in a blanket on his lap. She was barely breathing and her heart was beating in a terrible rhythm. Her eyes focused on him. He held her close whispering words of comfort in her ear. He handed her off to a nurse who promised to take care of her. He had never seen anything like this before. He vowed by all the nine that he would find the people who did this and they would pay dearly. Steve, looking just as shocked, found him sitting on the ground. “Where is she?!” That’s when they heard it. A quick scan of the crowd showed you weren’t there. When they found you you had a blade in your hand peeling off his skin layer by layer. Slowly. Methodically. You were covered in blood. It was greased into your hair and stained your skin. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">For a moment Loki stood with Wade not willing to stop you. You were a woman possessed. The doctor screamed and cried under your weight. You felt Loki’s hands on your shoulders. You fought against him. He turned your head to look at him and that’s when he saw your eyes were completely white and you looked feral. With a strength he didn’t know you had you broke away from him and propelled him across the room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Steve and Tony ran into the room. Steve was horrified. Tony launched himself toward you trying to break you away from your work. “I hate to say I told you so, Cap but...” before he could finish you held your hand in the air towards him and started crumpling his suit around him. He finally let go and initiated the protocol to take it off. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Loki bear hugged you from behind and Wade grabbed your feet. You fought so hard that Wade almost lost you a few times. After checking on Tony Steve was at your side. Your eyes went back to normal and you started to cry. Loki and Wade set you down. You crumbled into a heap on the floor. Loki kissed your head whispering to you, telling you it was over.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No!” you screamed, “he deserves to die!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Y/N, no!” Steve grabbed your hand, “We don’t make that call!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah well I can’t say I agree with you, Cap. When you’ve been tortured within an inch of your life you can decide who makes that call. He’s one of a hundred doctors and scientists who want to touch our no no spots.” Wade’s eyes were not focused on anything in particular. He was deep in a memory of when he was in a place just like this. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“They’re babies, Steve.” you sobbed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I know and he’ll pay. Justice will...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Who is going to check him? You are so naive! This isn’t the work of Hydra! Our own government did this. Project 66 is turning our children into weapons. Tell him, Tony.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Tony what is she talking about?” Steve was beyond anger. Tony looked away from him with tears in his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I didn’t know that part. I didn’t know. Ok? I thought this was a rescue mission.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Bullshit!” You freed a hand from Loki and pushed towards Tony sending him back to the ground. Loki held you down tighter. He placed his hand on your forehead and saw the memories of your own torture. You were just a girl. You were terrified. It was two days before Logan found you. You cried out at the memory. He loosened his grip on you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Steve and Tony continued to argue when you broke loose. You summoned every bit of energy you could and raised your hands. Steve stood in between you and the doctor. “Move, Steve. I have to end this.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t do this, baby. You take a life you can’t come back from that. It’ll haunt you. Please. We don’t come back from that. I can’t let you do this.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What are you going to do, Steve? Arrest me? Go ahead! Just let me finish.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">This place echoed with the screams of innocent souls crying for their mothers and fathers. The level of cruelty this man brought down upon them should not go unpunished. A jail cell was too good for him. The government will dismiss this as a rogue agent. They’ll sit before Congress and ask to be forgiven but they’ll never know the atrocities seen here. This is justice. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tears left streaks in the blood that was smeared on your face. “Loki, get him out of here.” You pushed them both out. Steve fought hard but Loki was stronger. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“She’ll never be the same, Loki. This will ruin her.” Loki let him go into Bucky’s care. Bucky didn’t run in to stop you either. None of them did. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Wade stayed with you knowing you’d need someone when you were done. You pushed Tony out of the building through the already crumpling wall. With all of your strength you sent a bolt through the doctor that liquified his innards. You collapsed into Wade’s arms. He carried you out to Kurt who transported you to the X-jet. Wade hopped in a vehicle with Logan and they sped away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">🌩🌩🌩🌩🌩🌩🌩🌨🌨🌨🌩🌩🌩🌩</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When you woke up you were in a hospital bed. Professor Xavier and Logan were at your side. “Am I in trouble?” Your voice was low and husky. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No. Considering what we’ve uncovered the FBI was more than willing to let you go with a warning. There are two very worried gentleman outside of your door. Logan was insistent that they wait outside.” You smiled up at Logan who was holding your hand. Xavier left the room to give you some privacy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“For someone who is not my father you sure act like it sometimes. Is Wade ok?” He stroked your hair and rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Wilson is fine. I stopped him from giving you a teardrop prison tattoo under your eye. How are you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“A little upset with myself. I don’t know what came over me.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“We’ve all been there, kid. We’re here for you. You’ll come out ok. It takes time.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I killed someone, Logan.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah, you did. The day you can live with that is the day we’ve lost you to the dark side. One day it will get easier. It won’t hurt to breath. Until then, you stick around with us and we’ll get you through it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">There was a knock on the door. Steve entered slowly, “Can I come in?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’ll come back later.” Logan squeezed your hand and ducked out of the door. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> In the hours before you woke up Steve sat alone at a table in the cafeteria at the school. Tony went back to the tower. He had a lot to think about. Fury was headed back to DC. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> Steve rested his head in his hands and sobbed. He cried because of what you did. Cried because he lied to you and hurt you. Cried because he couldn’t save you. Cried because he couldn’t save some of the children who were held there. They lost four of them. The tiniest ones who couldn’t handle what the doctor had done to them. Cried because the remaining children are traumatized and our own government let it happen. The Professor was working on finding all of their parents. Some of them were in hiding. Perhaps they had secret powers of their own. Some of them downright didn’t want their children back. They would remain in the care of Professor Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters. Maybe they would find a family there. Maybe they would feel abandoned. More than anything he cried because you were forever changed in his eyes. He didn’t know if he could ever again trust you. You lied to him about a lot of things. He lied to you too. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Later when he got to your room Loki was pacing in front of the door. He shared a glance with Steve letting him know he should go in. Loki knew he was the victor here but the cost was too great to be smug now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Steve sat on the edge of the bed. You curled your hand around his. “Was my first instinct right? Should I have trusted you?”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He searched your face for any answer. You weren’t giving anything away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You stared at him holding his hand letting his fear wash over you. “I can’t answer that for you. I can’t say that I’ve atoned for my sins. I haven’t. I stand by what I did. Doesn’t change how I feel about you. It has changed how you feel about me though.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“We lied to each other. Big lies. Can you really forgive me for going behind your back? Can I get passed this? Will we ever really trust each other again? What does this mean for you? You can’t work with us again.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’ll go back to Westchester until I figure it out. I can work with Logan and Wade.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“That makes me trust you a whole lot more.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Hey! I’m not proud of what I’ve done here. And I’m not on some murderous mission.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Everyone here has done something they aren’t proud of.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Not you. You are the best of us all. You’re a good man, Steve. You shouldn’t have to live with something that goes against everything you stand for. You deserve to be happy with a sweet girl who bakes and wears sundresses and wants a whole mess of kids. That’s not me. I love you so much I feel like my heart could burst. Asking you to compromise your beliefs would be cruel. I want nothing for you other than for you to be happy.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’ll never love anyone like I love you.” His voice cracked. The last thing he wanted was to let you go. He wished he could turn back the clock to before you fell in love. He wished he could spare you from each other. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yes, you will. It only feels that way right now because it’s ending. When you find her...the one. You’ll know.” He scooted next to you on the bed and pulled you to his chest. You clutched each other for a long time. He kissed you and it was passionate and deep. A kiss you reserve for a moment like this. He wanted to imprint this moment on his heart forever. This was the first time he kissed anyone like this and the last time he ever would again. This was the last time you’d see him for a while. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s3">❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You went home with Loki after you were given the all clear. You talked a lot about Alaska. He assured you that he didn’t care about what you’d done. He only wished it didn’t torment you so. “What happened doesn’t change you, Pet. A small child nearly died in my arms. If you hadn’t done it I would have myself. Let me get my hands on the putrid waste of skin who hurt you. It will be far worse.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">In the days that followed you had little contact with the Avengers. Wanda texted a few times so did Nat. You checked on Steve via Bucky. You sometimes had Bucky to the house. You had trash tv marathons and he supplied the trash food. He told you he thought about his victims every single day. Being with people he loved helped bring him back. He wanted to do the same for you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You wouldn’t go back to work for Tony. Loki assured you that you would be fine. Set financially for the long haul. And, if you needed more, he’d get it for you. Nothing to worry about. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You spent your days doing spell work. He taught you things you never imagined. You expanded the garden and added a few trees. You read a lot and made him watch ridiculous movies. You were currently binging Game of Thrones. No surprise to you Danerys was his favorite. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You had nightmares every night. He would hold you tight and help you ride them out. Sometimes sleep would elude you entirely. When you were too afraid to close your eyes he would take baths with you. He cast a spell to keep the water toasty. You’d stay in until your skin was wrinkled. Other times he would make love to you until you couldn’t fight sleep any longer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When your birthday came around he convinced you to have a few friends over. It was very low key affair. A dinner really. He watched you looking at yourself in the mirror applying your makeup. You frowned at the lines forming next to your eyes. “Lok, do I look old?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Not at all, Darling. You are perfect as you are.” He answered rather quickly. He meant what he said but knew enough now not to hesitate with his answers. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I wish I could stop time. Just stop aging all together. It will be centuries before you’ll look old. I’ll be a wrinkled old bag and you’ll be young and hot still.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I have something that can fix that. Come with me.” You follow him into the kitchen where he pulled out two of the herb drawers. In one hand was the cutting from the Yggdrasil and in the other sap from the manzanilla de muerte. “This one, when fused with a piece of me, will grant you immortality. You won’t age a day as long as you wear it. The catch is you die I die and vice versa. This one will make me mortal if I drink it. The choice is yours.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’d give up your immortality for me?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“If that’s what you wish.” Though he hoped you really didn’t. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What about when we have children? Can they be immortal too if they choose?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“If they choose I suppose they can be.” You asked if you could sleep on it. This was a huge decision. You had to give it some thought. Forever was, after all, a very long time. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You heard the telltale thrum and crackle of the bifrost in the back. “Thor and Jane are here. Can you let them in?!” You called. You heard Thor’s voice echoing off the walls. His laugh made you smile. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Loki peeked his head around the corner to see you standing in a beautiful navy blue dress. It was long and flowing with blousy sleeves and a low back. You checked yourself in the mirror a few more times. To him you were absolutely perfect. The way the candlelight illuminated your skin took his breath away. He couldn’t fathom you being anything less than stunning even if you let time ravage you. Your bracelet slipped down your arm when you hung your earrings. On your other wrist was a delicate silver watch with a brilliant blue face. He had only seen it in your jewelry box. You never wore it. Tonight was a special occasion and it did go so well with your ensemble. With a final pop of your rose petal colored lips you declared yourself ready. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He took your arm and lead you to the back garden. Everyone was passing dishes talking and laughing. Darcy was telling the story about how Dr. Selvig ran around Stone Henge in his underwear. You had heard it a hundred times and belly laughed the same way you did the first time she told it. The night ended late enough for everyone to have fun but early enough to get everyone home safely. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Loki sent you to get ready for bed promising he would have the kitchen spotless. You heard him cursing and dropping things. Domesticity would be hard for him. It was hilarious to see him bumble through something as simple as loading a dishwasher. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">As you were wiping off the remnants of your makeup a text came in from Steve. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s4">SR: Happy birthday. Hope it was a good day. Love, Steve</span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s4">Y/N: Thank you. It was a good day. Hope you’re doing well. </span>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He didn’t respond. You smiled at the watch on your wrist. The face the same color as his eyes. When you put it on you hoped he would think of you. You set it back in the jewelry box when Loki was walking into the room. “That’s a nice watch. Have you had it long?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“A little over a year I guess. It was a birthday gift.” He didn’t ask who had given it to you. He already knew and he would not let such things ruin his mood. It was your birthday and you needed to be properly celebrated. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He moved behind you and unzipped your dress making sure his knuckles grazed your skin the whole way down. He trailed kisses from shoulder blade to shoulder blade pushing your dress off and letting it cascade down your body into a beautiful pool on the floor. Underneath you were trussed up and corseted and layered with enough spandex to choke a man. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Norns, Darling. How do get into all of this nonsense?” He stared at you bewildered. You smiled back at him slowly unhooking and untying. He helped unlace the front of your corset with all the wonder of a child on Christmas morning. Your breasts were pushed up making them more round and pillowy on top. He thought of resting his head there. You wouldn’t stop him. He had undone quite a few corsets in his time but none excited him like this one. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Once you were free he ran his hands over your torso kneading out the sore spots where the wires pressed into your flesh. It was your softness that beguiled him so. He savored the weight of your breasts in his hands and the elegant curve of your hips. He loved how your skin always smelled of spices and alters and flowers from your garden. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He held your hands and lead you to the bed. “Relax, gorgeous girl. Let me take care of you.” He pushed your legs back and positioned himself at your entrance. Long graceful fingers swept through your folds. He lapped at your slit drinking in all of your wetness. You twined your fingers into his hair running your nails over his scalp. The more you scratched and pulled the harder he fucked you with his fingers. You rocked your hips fucking him back. You felt the wave building in your belly ready to break. You reached your peak and shattered around him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Lok, please fuck me.” You were breathless writhing in his grip. He did not stop licking you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“One more, Pet and then I’ll give you what you want.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh please. I need to feel you.” He ignored your request and continued to suck your pearl between his lips. He held you down on the bed and brought you to your next orgasm. Your whole body stiffened and threatened to clamp shut around him. He kept his fingers working as he moved on top of you. He spread your legs wider with his knees. Your eyes were screwed shut the pleasure was overwhelming. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Look at me, my queen. You’re so needy for your king’s cock aren’t you? Tell me.” You could barely speak. He ran the dripping head of his dick around your cunt and let it just enter at the very tip. Your hips moved to take more but he pulled away. “Tell me, pet.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I need your cock, my king. Please. Please fuck me.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His face split into the most dazzling smile and he sheathed himself in you. His lashes fluttered when you clamped down around him. You wrapped your arms and legs around his body like the vines claiming the windows. You held each other’s eyes. His pace became more urgent. He untangled you so he could lean back and drive deeper into you. You were ready again. You pulled him back down to kiss him. “I love you, Loki.” You whispered. Your words were his undoing. He slammed his hips into you pushing you over the edge with him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He kissed you again and settled next to you. Your thighs were sticky with the two of you. You couldn’t bring yourself to care. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Happy birthday, my queen. I love you endlessly.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Enough to spend eternity with me? That is if neither of us is too reckless.” He laughed knowing eternity may not be quite as long for the two of you fools. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Norns, girl. It’s hair. It will regrow. Just do it.” </p><p>“But I love your hair. Isn’t there another way? What if I take a piece of flesh?” </p><p>Loki pinches the bridge of his nose trying to shove scissors in your hand. </p><p>“Flesh will decay eventually if it has no blood source. Hair can last much longer.” </p><p>“Why do we need to cut it all off?!” You are being the biggest brat at the moment. </p><p>In order for you to become immortal Loki must bind a part of himself with the clipping of the Yggdrasil. Since it is a very powerful spell he assumes a large amount of hair is needed. Loki assured you he would make his short hair look as fashionable as any other mortal man. That’s exactly why you won’t let him cut it. He is anything but basic. Even when he’s in modern clothing he still looks like a fucking god and it’s all due to his luxurious hair. </p><p>Loki considers your earlier suggestion and genuinely fears for his safety. And this isn’t the first time he’s had to worry about you stabbing him. He taught you a spell using blood magick and you went for your athame so fast he had to knock it out of  your hand. Now that it’s just you and him you have really let your true self shine. He can’t help but think he is also rubbing off on you a bit. </p><p>“While your violent tendencies turn me on immensely, I have to say your preference for my hair over my flesh is a little unnerving.” </p><p>“You are a Demi god. You heal fast.” </p><p>“Point well taken, my love. If you don’t cut it I will.” </p><p>He looks in the mirror holding the scissors open and he hesitates. He frowns at his reflection and drops the scissors on the counter. “On second thought, dearest, why don’t we go see the elves on Alfheim? Perhaps there is another way.” </p><p>With satisfied little smirk on your face you pat him on the shoulder and leave the bathroom. He is annoyed with your silent gloating but you really don’t care. You sit at the kitchen table quietly turning the pages of your cook book now full on smiling. </p><p> </p><p>When Loki asked you to be immortal for him you hesitantly accepted. Forever is a long time and it was hardly a marriage proposal. You accepted none the less and so the complicated spell work began. The first step was binding Loki with the Yggdrasil and that was proving to be a challenge. So, as your life mate suggested, you geared up to take your first trip on the Bifrost to Alfheim. </p><p>You are very nervous. Loki held your hand trying to calm you but you couldn’t help it. Your thoughts were racing and your stomach was doing flips. You focused all of your energies on not puking. Loki called for Heimdall and you were whisked away. </p><p>Loki held on to your hips and braced you for landing. Your face was pressed up against his shirt and your eyes squeezed shut. It took a little bit of force to pry you off of him. “Relax, y/n. You’re safe. We’ve landed.” </p><p>Once you felt the ground solid beneath your feet you pushed Loki away and released the contents of your stomach. Interdenominational travel was clearly not for you. He smoothed your hair back from your face and rubbed your back. A bottle of water appeared in his hand. “Drink this. Are you ok?” You shook your head and plopped into the grass trying to regain your composure.  </p><p>Alfheim was truly a sight. Sprawling mountains and crisp air, the sun shining and glittering on the water. Your eyes explored the landscape with childlike wonder. The grass even felt softer. You stood up slowly turning to take it all in. We should definitely build a vacation home here. </p><p>You had a pretty long journey ahead of you by foot no less. You hoisted your pack onto your shoulder and started walking. Loki stared at you completely confused. You walked with purpose like you knew exactly where to go. You were absolutely walking in the wrong direction but you looked so sure of yourself. </p><p>“Pet?” he called after you, “It’s this way and we can just teleport.” </p><p>“I’m not sure if my stomach can handle that again.” All the color drained from your skin and you gagged. </p><p>“It’s not as harsh as the bifrost and we aren’t going as far. Hold onto me.” He took your hand and in the blink of an eye you were standing in front of a large temple. “Steady, darling. Deep breaths.” He backs away a little as you right yourself. “Ok?” </p><p>“Yep.” you gag a little but choke it back. After a moment you feel well enough to walk. “What is this place?”</p><p>“The temple of the Ljósálfar. Light elves. Freyr, who is the king of this realm and a very powerful vanir, gifted me the Yggdrasil. He will help us when the spell. Bow when he greets us.” </p><p>Out of nowhere the elf appeared. He was just as glorious and ancient looking as the land he ruled. He looked impossibly old. Your brain couldn’t even fathom how long he’s been alive. Was he glowing? You forgot to bow so you did quickly. Loki couldn’t stifle his laugh. </p><p>“This is the Midgardian to whom you’ve pledged your life? A little rough around the edges huh?” His voice was gentle and playful. You have come to realize Midgard is known as the idiot child who ate paint chips that one time. Couldn’t help if it was true. </p><p>“This is her first time outside of Midgard, your Grace. I am working on polishing her up.” </p><p>“If you’re careful you’ll have an eternity” he smiled at you and spoke slowly, “you may need that long to make her presentable.” </p><p>You opened your mouth to defend yourself but Loki squeezed your hand and gave you a warning stare. He’ll get an earful at home. </p><p>“Forgive me for the unannounced intrusion, Sire, but I’m afraid the spell you’ve given me is a touch advanced...”</p><p>He tutted Loki and held up a finger, “You flatter me, boy. You are as practiced as they come. If you hesitate ask yourself if her immortality is what you really seek.” </p><p>“It is!” you shouted. “I’m sorry. It is, Sire. We didn’t know what to use. You said ‘bind it with a piece of himself’. Which piece? I suggested flesh but we were worried about decay.” You rambled on for what felt like hours. He hung on your every word chuckling at your ignorance. This ought to be a funny story to tell at the old elf’s lodge later. Loki was mortified. Once you finished he patted your hand and laughed. </p><p>“You are a spirited little girl aren’t you? What fun! Loki I am surprised at you. To think hair or flesh could grant immortality. It has to be the essence of your life force. More powerful than blood. A piece of your soul.” Loki looked shocked. Minor detail. As if the elf could read his mind he said, “Did I leave that part out? Must be slipping in my old age.” He smiled at you again. “Come! I’ll get you fixed up.” </p><p>He lead you deeper into the temple down a dark path illuminated by torches. It should have been cold and damp but it was still comfortably warm. Loki felt your apprehension and squeezed your hand. You came to a gigantic wooden door with carvings depicting elves dancing around what looked like the Yggdrasil. You ran your fingers over the wood dipping them into the carvings. </p><p>You reached a long table that looked like an alter. He took the Yggdrasil clipping and Loki’s hand. With the tip of his athame he cut Loki’s palm. He took your hand and did the same. You placed your hand on top of the clipping and entwined your fingers. Freyr held his hands over yours and said something that sounded like a prayer. The Yggdrasil let out a stream of golden light that wrapped around both of your wrists. </p><p>“Now you will feel no storms,<br/>for each of you will be shelter to the other.<br/>Now you will feel no cold,<br/>for each of you will be warmth to the other.<br/>Now there is no loneliness,<br/>for each of you is companion to the other,<br/>You are two persons,<br/>but there is one life before you, and one home.<br/>Turn together to look at the road you traveled,<br/>to reach this—the hour of your happiness.<br/>It stretches behind you into the past.<br/>Look to the future that lies ahead.<br/>A long and winding, adventure-filled road,<br/>whose every turn means discovery,<br/>new hopes, new joys, new laughter,<br/>and a few shared tears.<br/>May happiness be your companion,<br/>May beauty surround you both in the journey ahead;<br/>And through all the years to come.<br/>Go this day to your dwelling place<br/>and enter into your days together.<br/>May your days be good and long<br/>upon the earth.<br/>Your adventure has just begun!” </p><p>The Yggdrasil split into two pieces which he placed on your left ring fingers. Those words sounded an awful lot like vows.  You and Loki stared at each other in shock. “Umm. Excuse me, Sir. Are we married?” you asked in disbelief. </p><p>“Yes! Of course! In the sense that your souls are bound and only death can part you. Sounds like marriage to me. Did I leave that part out too? Oh dear. Well joyous felicitations to the happy couple.” And he disappeared. </p><p>“Well shit.” You said to no one in particular. You left the temple in complete silence occasionally looking down at your finger. Loki called for Heimdall and you were home. You didn’t vomit this time thank goodness. That would have made your dramatic exit a lot less dramatic. You let go of his hand and walked into the house leaving him on the porch with a slammed door in his face. </p><p>“Pet?” He said after a few minutes. You were standing at the kitchen sink drinking glass after glass of water. “Y/N. Can you say something? I don’t know why you’re angry but I can tell you are and....”</p><p>“Did you know?” Your voice was deadly calm. </p><p>“Know about what? That he’d marry us today? No. He conveniently left out that tidbit. It’s not like it’s legally binding.” </p><p>“But it is spiritually binding. Your soul is bound to mine. Your immortality bound to me. That means something.” You had tears in your eyes and your fists were clenched. How could he be so casual about this?</p><p>His brow furrowed and he hated that you thought it didn’t mean anything to him. Now you felt each other even deeper. Subtle shifts were amplified. As soon as his mood shifted from apprehension to hurt you knew. It softened you a bit but you were still angry. </p><p>“Lok, I didn’t mean to say it didn’t mean anything to you. I know it did. I got married today in sweatpants with none of my friends or family there and my ring is a twig. Forgive me if it wasn’t the magical day I was expecting.” The weight of the Yggdrasil changed on your finger. The brown branches were changed to gold and an emerald of impressive size set in the middle. You noticed he changed his to complement yours. He weaved his fingers with your fingers and pulled you closer to him. </p><p>“It was magical to me. Couldn’t you feel it?  The way we are now woven together like a tapestry? It’s not just the meaning of it all, a symbolic moment. We are physically one. Y/N I don’t care if you are in the finest gown or your sweats. We are bound together until death. Did we need the pageantry?” </p><p>Now you felt like an asshole. He gave himself to you mind body and soul and here you are crying about a dress. “I’m being a brat aren’t I?”</p><p>A soft smile warmed his face, “A little. I didn’t want to say.” </p><p>You slid your arms around his waist and rested on his chest. With a wiggle of your fingers the record player clicked on. </p><p>“Is this our first dance?” he asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. </p><p>“Mhmm. I love you. I’m sorry for ruining our day.” </p><p>“I love you too and you ruined nothing. It wouldn’t be us if we didn’t have a little drama surrounding our wedding. Dance with me.”</p><p>You swayed to the music in the dim light of your living room....in the cottage built in the glen where the sun hits it like a spotlight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most of the time when Loki remembered his dreams they were of you or his mother. Sometimes he dreamt of his coronation as king of Asgard with you by his side. The last several nights he would wake up frantic having dreamt of Asgard in ruin. Ragnarok was imminent. He tried several times to reach Thor to no avail. He would go to Asgard in the morning. </p><p>You rolled over half asleep reaching out to the warm body that wasn’t there. This is the third time this week Loki had a nightmare. “Lok?” </p><p>“In here” he called from the den. </p><p>“Another nightmare?” You hugged him from behind. He kissed your hands. </p><p>“I don’t think they are nightmares. I think they are warnings. I can’t get in touch with Thor. I’ll have to go to Asgard in the morning.” </p><p>“Can I come?” </p><p>“I’m afraid not. I don’t know what’s happening and I don’t want you to get hurt.” </p><p>“I can help.” You let a little spark jump between your fingers. </p><p>“I know you can, Pet. At worst something terrible is happening and I’ll have to help. Which means I will be too distracted worrying about your safety to fight. At best I’m just having nightmares, I’ll see the healers and I’ll be home by the next day. I promise.” </p><p>You pouted but didn’t argue. You hated seeing him this worried. You made him a cup of tea and sat with him until he was ready to go back to bed. When you yawned for the third time he tried to get you to go on without him. </p><p>“That’s it. Off with you” he said over his book. </p><p>“I’m not tired. I want to stay up with you. Hey, Loki, I can put you to sleep like you used to do when I had nightmares.” You slid your hand into the waistband of his pajamas and started stroking his cock. It was only a matter of seconds before it was hard and throbbing in your hand. He always responded so well to your touch. </p><p>You didn’t even make it into the bedroom. He bent you over the arm of the sofa and pounded you silly. He made you cum three times before he was able to meet his release. After all that you were a half dead mess. He was still wide awake. </p><p>“Shall I carry you, my queen? I’m quite strong you know?” He pulled you from the couch and all but dragged you to bed. </p><p>“How are you still so awake?” He shushed you as you climbed under the covers. “Don’t leave me. Get in bed.” You rested your head on his chest and fell asleep before he could turn off the light. Sleep never came for him. </p><p>In the morning he made you breakfast and woke you with his tongue diving into your snatch. Your all time favorite wake up. You sat on his lap throughout breakfast. He insisted. It was like he couldn’t get enough of you. Since you returned from Alfheim you hadn’t been apart for more than a few hours. Not knowing when he’s return was making you both a little antsy. </p><p>“How will I know you’re there?” you asked impatiently. </p><p>“You’ll know. The pull will not be as strong.” His voice was low and somber. You both hated that thought. </p><p>“How will I know if you’re hurt or worse?” He grabbed your chin and looked into your eyes. </p><p>“If I die, you will too. Remember? The rings keep us bound. They’re still Yggdrasil. My soul is still there.” </p><p>“How comforting. What if I take it off to wash my hands and that’s the moment you die. Will I still die?” </p><p>He rolled his eyes, “Yes. The moment you return the ring to your finger. You’ll be bound to a dead soul.” </p><p>Your stomach was in knots. “Good. Because if you die I’ll find you and drag you out of Hel myself. I’m not feeling good about this, Lok. Let me come with you. Or don’t go. We’ll try Thor again.” </p><p>Loki sighed deeply. My my, you were peevish this morning. “Y/N. I have to go. I will be back. I love you more than anything. Much more than Asgard. I promise if anything happens I’ll get out of there and come right home. I promise.” He kissed you deeply. He didn’t want to let go. He looked worried. “I love you, Y/N. Not even death can change that.” </p><p>“Please don’t say it like that. I love you too, Lok.” He called for Heimdall and he was off. </p><p>You tried to occupy yourself but your mind kept going back to him. After your third cup of tea you decided to go relax in the yard. You grabbed a book and a blanket. You read the same sentence a few times and finally gave up. It was no use. That was it. You had been coupled for so long that you forgot how to be with yourself.</p><p>It was really no surprise how broken up you were about Loki being away. You were the same way when you and Andrew broke up. This was different. You and Loki weren’t breaking up. You were blissfully happy. You still had a nagging feeling in your chest that something wasn’t right. </p><p>That night you dreamt of a world burning down around you. You tried to get to Loki but you couldn’t in time. Every time you closed your eyes you saw his lifeless face looking back at you purple bruised and bleeding. It made you physically ill. </p><p>You did everything in your power to reach Loki. Nothing worked. You searched through his books to try to find a way to access the Bifrost. That was either magic Loki couldn’t do or he didn’t have it in his books. You stumbled across one book titled The Joy of Interstellar Space Travel. When you opened it the pages looked a little off. You place your hand in the center and it went right through the book into a little hole. This must be where Loki kept the tasseract and now it’s gone. Your brain flew into a panic and you started shouting for Heimdall. </p><p>You had to stop Loki from doing whatever stupid thing he was about to do. Heimdall never answered. Maybe Strange could get you there. You ran into the kitchen to grab your keys when you heard Loki’s voice. </p><p>He looked like he had taken a beating. Exhaustion wracked his body. You tried to touch his face but your hand went right through. He was too weak to make his double corporeal. </p><p>“Oh, Loki.” </p><p>You could see the tears streaming down his face. “Y/N, I’m not going to make it home. I know I promised and I am so sorry...”</p><p>“No” you shook your head furiously, “you promised! Come home. Please!” </p><p>He shushed you and cursed himself for not being able to touch you. “I don’t have much time. I need you to warn Wanda and Strange. Tell them Thanos is coming for the stones. You have to hurry. He already has two.”</p><p>“What do you mean? If you go I go. I won’t be here to tell them..”</p><p>“Yes you will. You have to take off your ring.” </p><p>“No! Loki! No! I’m coming with you. I’ll find you in Hel.” You were trembling violently and sobbing. Nothing he could say would calm you. </p><p>“You have to. Please. This wouldn’t be happening if I hadn’t taken the tasseract. It’s my fault. Half of our people are gone. I need you to do this.” </p><p>“Fuck everyone else. We’re supposed to spend eternity wandering around the afterlife together. We said vows. If you didn’t mean it then....” </p><p>He could see logic had escaped you at this point so he got more forceful. “Stop being such a fucking brat and do as I say! Take off the damned ring! NOW. You need to live. You just have to. I’m sorry that this is happening but you shouldn’t be made to suffer because of me.” </p><p>He may as well have slapped you. Both of you were prostrate with grief. With every ounce of strength he had he forced his double to solidify so that he may feel you one more time. He placed his hands on the side of your face and made you to see him. </p><p>“I love you. Please say you love me. My little queen. Tell me.” </p><p>“I love you, Loki. Please don’t leave me. What am I supposed to do without you?” </p><p>He took a deep strained breath. Blood was trickling out of his nose and his eyes were rimmed red, “Live.” He snatched the ring off your finger and fizzled out. </p><p>You screamed his name like a wild banshee and summoned a wind that knocked everything off the walls. You couldn’t feel your body tumbling to the floor. You couldn’t breathe. You were certain for a split second your heart stopped. The blood rushing through your ears was so loud you couldn’t hear your phone ringing. You held out your hand to bring it over. On the other end was Wanda’s panicked voice. </p><p>“Y/N! What happened? Y/N!” </p><p>Your voice was very calm and monotone, “Thanos is coming for the stone. You have to get Vision out of there. Loki’s dead. Thanos has the tasseract. I have to call Strange.”</p><p> </p><p>You hung up and dialed Strange’s number. No answer. Your television clicked on. You hadn’t turned it on. The news story flashed on the screen saying that New York was attacked. Thanos was already on his way. </p><p>You stayed on the kitchen floor clutching your ring and you cried. There was nothing else you had strength for. </p><p>🔆🔆🔆🔆🔆🔆🔆🔆🔆🔆🔆🔆🔆🔆</p><p>STEVE</p><p> </p><p>The Quinjet could not carry Steve to New York fast enough. He paced the entire time they were in the air. He kept trying your phone but it was going right to voicemail. <br/>“Pick up, damn it.” </p><p>Wanda assured him you were still alive. She couldn’t concentrate long enough to feel you. He called Ororo. </p><p>“Captain Rogers. Good to hear from you. What are we looking at?”</p><p>“A mad titan coming to earth to collect stones that will help him wipe out half the population.”</p><p>“Must be a Tuesday,” she said in jest. “How can we help?” </p><p>Steve let out a deep sigh, “We stopped some of his followers in Belfast. I’m sure you saw they captured Tony Stark in New York. Truthfully I have no idea. Ororo, is Y/N alone?” </p><p>“She is. She won’t let anyone in the house. Agatha can’t get through the magic she put up. She’s umm...” her voice faltered, “she’s in so much pain. Jean can’t get through to her. Logan has stationed himself outside. When we first got there all we could hear was her screaming. She won’t let us help her.” </p><p>“Ok. We’ll be in New York in a few hours. Let me know if anything changes.” He hung up and braced himself against the wall. Bucky put his hand on Steve’s shoulder to comfort him. “Buck, when we land I want you to go straight to Y/N.” Bucky nodded and paced the floor with him. </p><p>As soon as they got back to the compound Steve tried calling you again. This time you answered but didn’t say anything. He could hear you sniffling on the other end. “Y/N, Bucky is coming to get you ok? You need to let him in.” You didn’t answer him at first. His heart was breaking for you. He squeezed his eyes his eyes shut, “Come on, Princess, I know you can hear me. Say something.” </p><p>“Ok” Click. At least that was something. Bucky grabbed some keys and found the car they belonged to. He raced to you as fast as he could. When he pulled up Logan greeted him. </p><p>🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅🔅</p><p>“She won’t let anyone in” Logan huffed.</p><p>Bucky advanced towards the house. He was scared to death that you were going to kill him. “She knew I was on the way. What’s stopping you from getting in? Will it kill me if I try?” </p><p>“Not exactly. It’s just that when you get close you can’t move. Like your body won’t advance or doesn’t want to. I can’t explain it accurately.” Logan was flustered. He had been trying to get to you for hours with no luck. </p><p>“Can she hear us talking or should I call her phone?” </p><p>“She can hear.” </p><p>The front door and windows were open. You were sitting on the couch staring at the wall. You looked so lost and pissed. Really pissed. The most scary thing is that you looked like you were scheming. Murderously scheming. Bucky hoped that none of Loki’s stupid tendencies rubbed off on you. </p><p>He got as close as you would allow and he spoke softly. “Hey, doll. Steve sent me to get you. We don’t want you to be alone. But if you don’t want to go I will sit here and wait as long as you want. But, I haven’t watched this season of Drag Race. If you want to let me in I can watch with you. I brought the essentials.” </p><p>Agatha perked up, “Keep going, Bucky. It’s working” she whispered. </p><p>“I have Funions from the gas station. I know you like road trip snacks. I also have peanut butter M&amp;M’s and Oreos. If you have some ice cream we can make milkshakes. I have bourbon if you want to make it interesting. Not the fancy kind. That rot got Irish shit that burns when you swallow....”</p><p>“I hope you brought enough for everyone” you finally said. Bucky stood up and gingerly stepped into the doorway. </p><p>“I have plenty. Didn’t know how long I’d be here. Can we come in?” </p><p>“Door’s open, Buck.” He walked in quietly and sat on the couch. </p><p>“Everyone calm down. I’m not going to flip out. Sit down. Eat. I have leftovers in the fridge. Wolfie have you ever seen Drag Race?” </p><p>After a few drinks and lots of snacks everyone was ready to get some sleep. Ororo, Jean and Agatha headed back to the school. It wasn’t a long drive. You promised to call in the morning. No way Logan was leaving you. He set himself up in Thor’s room. Wade found the other bedroom. Bucky offered to take the couch but you asked him to sleep in bed with you. </p><p>He shot Steve a text. Instead of texting back he called. </p><p>“Hey. How’s it going over there?” Steve was very anxious. He didn’t know how to talk to you. </p><p>“Fine. I’m going to see if she’ll get some sleep. Agatha made her some tea. Said it had a mild sedative. I’m going to sit up with her.” </p><p>“Is she around? Can I talk to her?” </p><p>“You’re on speaker.” </p><p>It was quiet for a moment. “Hey, Steve. I’m ok. Well I’m not ok. I’m fucking gutted. I’m ok for now. I’ll go back with Bucky in the morning.” </p><p>“Take your time, sweetheart. We do kind of need all hands on deck though. I know the girls are dying to see you too. Get some sleep ok?” </p><p>“Ok.” and you clicked off the phone. “Has he always sounded like a worried mother or is that new?” </p><p>“Be nice” Bucky scolded. “He’s just worried. We all are. I’m going to shut off the light ok? Sleep.” </p><p>You held on to Bucky the whole night. You fought against the sedative for as long as you could but it finally won. As soon as you closed your eyes, there he was. Loki’s face was purple bruised and bloodied. His neck looked broken. His eyes were open and just stared unfocused. You tentatively reached out a hand to touch him but you pulled back. </p><p>You wanted to hit him, to scream in his face. You couldn’t bring yourself to move. Finally, you crawled towards him and situated yourself where you were laying against his chest. You used to fall asleep listening to his heart beating. There was only silence. You pulled his arm over you and tried to will him to wake up. When you squeezed him harder he turned to dust in your arms. You screamed and, judging by the look on the three men’s faces, you were screaming for real. </p><p>“Sorry, guys. Bad dream.” You settled back down and kept having the same dream. You didn’t scream anymore. You just held him as long as you could. </p><p>   🟠🔴🔵🟣🟢🟡</p><p>The next morning you sent Logan and Wade home. You promised them you would be ok and that you wouldn’t murder a Titan without calling them first. You and Bucky chatted on the car ride back. The conversation was light and took your mind off of things. </p><p>When you got closer to the compound you got quiet. Seeing everyone again was making you feel anxious. Bucky held your hand. It felt like the first time you visited the compound with Wanda. Loki made you feel so safe. </p><p>You were trying to keep your emotions in check but when you saw Wanda, all of that went out of the window. She wrapped you in her arms and you melted down. “We were really happy.” Was all you could say. She and Nat took you upstairs so they could help you take a bath. </p><p>Bucky plopped in the chair. Steve looked at him like he wanted to ask a question but he was reluctant. </p><p>“How did she sleep?” he finally asked. </p><p>“She screamed in her sleep all night. Every time I thought she settled down it would happen again. The three of us took turns keeping watch. She electrocuted Wade once when he tried to shake her awake. It was pretty funny. She’s not ok, Steve.” </p><p>Steve signed and rubbed his face, “Shit. Why don’t you go take a nap and we’ll meet downstairs in a couple of hours?” </p><p>Already nodding off, Bucky didn’t have to be told twice. Steve paced outside of your door wanting to see you so badly. Finally Nat came out to get you some water.  </p><p>“Does she want to eat? Can I see her?” He followed Nat down the hall bombarding her with questions. </p><p>She put her hand on his shoulder, “I know there are probably still feelings in there but you have to reign them in. She just lost her husband. Let her grieve before you swoop in.” </p><p>“I’m not swooping. Who is swooping? Wait! Husband?! They’re married?” </p><p>“Yes. Apparently he figured out a way to share his immortality with her. In doing so some elf priest split their souls and intertwined them together. If she puts back on her wedding ring she dies. It’s complicated.” </p><p>Steve’s head was spinning. He was still trying to understand the very simple fact that you and Loki were husband and wife. </p><p>“Does she want to see me?” His voice was small and timid. </p><p>Nat rolled her eyes, “Just go, Steve.” </p><p>He opened the door slowly and peered around the corner. You were sitting on the bed with your head in your hands. Wanda was rubbing your back. </p><p>He had never presumed that his relationship with you was on the same level as what you had with Loki. He did not share your twin abilities to know what the other is feeling. But this time, he could feel the despair drifting off of you like a fog. </p><p>He knelt beside the bed to try to see your face. You didn’t acknowledge him but you didn’t pull away. He had no words of comfort to give you. He could not take your pain away. He could only offer support. </p><p>“How can I help?” he whispered. You sat up and took his hands in hours. Your face was haggard and your body somehow looked frail. </p><p>“You can’t. I know it’s your nature to try to fix things but you can’t. Just be my friend.” </p><p>“Then that’s what I’ll do. Wanda, why don’t you go check on Vision? See how the plans are coming. I’ll stay here.” </p><p>Wanda was reluctant to leave. She promised not to go far. As soon as the door clicked closed Steve got into bed with you and scooped you into his lap. You buried your face in his shirt and screamed until you passed out. He held on to you as tight as he could to absorb as much as you would give. </p><p>The whole team hovered outside of your door until Steve came out. “She’s asleep. Let’s go hash this out. Let her get some rest.” </p><p>🪐🪐🪐🪐🪐🪐🪐🪐🪐🪐🪐🪐🪐</p><p>When you woke up for a split second you forgot you were a widow. A widow. You kept saying it in your head and it didn’t seem real. What would you do now? Where would you go? Would you ever marry again? The thought made you feel sick. You sat in the darkened room contemplating the rest of your existence without your husband. It seemed impossible. You said vows and made a pact. He went you went too. He broke the bond. </p><p>You finally got out of bed stretching out sore muscles. You hadn’t realized just how tense you were. You heard voices outside your door. “Oh for fucks sake just come in” you shouted. You opened the door to find Sam and Bucky bickering. </p><p>“Boys. Boys! What’s up?” </p><p>“Hey, honey. We are about to head to Wakanda to get this stone out of Vision’s head. Can you be ready to go in thirty minutes?”  Sam asked. </p><p>You supposed staying behind was out of the question. You really didn’t have it in you to fight with anyone so you agreed. You kept yourself out of the way of all the activity then you spotted Bruce. He was pacing back and forth talking to himself. When you got closer you realized he was talking to the Hulk. You called his name and he nearly jumped out of his skin. </p><p>“Y/N, I am so sorry. You should know Loki fought like hell. He only gave the stone up to save Thor....” </p><p>“Wait....Bruce...hey. What?” </p><p>“I was there or the other guy was. Heimdall sent me back to warn everyone. Y/N he fought hard to stop Thanos from coming to earth. Umm, when I woke up this was in my hand. He was just trying to save Thor.”   </p><p>Bruce trailed off when he saw you staring at Loki’s wedding ring in his palm. “I’m sorry I couldn’t save him. I tried to stop him. I’m really sorry.” </p><p>“Thank you” you whispered. He hugged you repeatedly apologizing. </p><p>You stowed the ring in your pocket next to yours. You ran your finger around the vines ever so slightly putting the tip of your finger inside. You flirted with the idea of death. It would be so easy to just slip it on. So fast no one could stop you. In your haze you hadn’t noticed Steve staring at you, his brows knitted together with worry.</p><p>He nudged your foot with his to get your attention. “You with us?” You shook your head and continued to fiddle with your rings. He accidentally on purpose kept brushing his hand against your pocket. After a few moments he pulled your hand out and wrapped his fingers in yours. “Stay with me” he whispered against your ear. You knew he didn’t mean anything sexual but it still made you uncomfortable. </p><p>On the jet he sat next to you. He always had a hand on you some how to keep you from drifting away. If he could he would tie a string around your waist to always keep you attached. </p><p>Before you landed he gave one of his famous pep talks. You barely listened. You watched the clouds and tried to will yourself to pay attention but you couldn’t. You didn’t really feel like you were there. </p><p>When you arrived in Wakanda you followed everyone to the palace. Time was of the essence and everyone was on high alert. This was one of those times when no one could protect you. All of your fear and grief would have to be channeled into this fight. </p><p>Sam called for everyone to get to the border. “Y/N stay close to Bucky!” Steve shouted as you all ran. You ignored him. At this moment you didn’t care if you lived or died. All you could think about was melting Thanos’ armor onto his skin and frying his brain. </p><p>Electricity crackled off your skin and your eyes glowed white as you summoned all the powers of your coven. “You ready, doll?” Bucky shouted. </p><p>“Yes...we are.” The first of Thanos’ army broke through and you went to work. You zapped anything that came near you. For a minute it felt like you were losing. They just kept coming. You couldn’t focus enough to keep up with such focused magics. At one point you just started hurling rocks with your telekinesis. Suddenly Thor arrived and regained the upper hand. </p><p>When Wanda came down you were too far away to help her. You fought your way across the field when you saw Thanos appear. You and Bucky covered Steve. Nat Thor and Okoye covered Vision and Wanda. They afforded her enough time to destroy the stone. Thanos used the time stone to reconstruct it. He ripped it from Vision’s head and the gauntlet was complete. </p><p>You pushed passed Steve and Bucky to focus all of your power onto Thanos. He roared on pain. When you were within his grasp he grabbed you and put the power stone to your skull. Thor raised Stormbreaker and hurled it at Thanos landing it in his chest. He dropped your limp body to the ground and lifted the gauntlet. “You should have gone for the head.” Then, he snapped. </p><p>Your friends turned to dust around you faster than your brain could figure out what was happening. Bucky Sam Wanda...all gone. You were frozen in place. You couldn’t breathe. You briefly remember Thor picking you up and taking you back to the Quinjet. </p><p>The trip home was silent. Thor held on to you for the whole eight hours. All of you were in shock. When you made it back to the compound everyone retreated to their own corners. You heard sobbing and screaming. No one had the strength to comfort anyone else. You crawled into bed clutching your rings and prayed you’d dream of your husband. </p><p>🌑🌑🌑🌑🌑🌑🌑🌑🌑🌑🌑🌑🌑🌑</p><p> </p><p>When things settled down you packed your things to head home. You didn’t want to stay around this place anymore. It was too heavy. Your family in Westchester was also recovering. They lost a lot of people. Remaining mutants were seeking refuge. They could use your help. </p><p>Everyone was in the kitchen so you tried to sneak out. “Were you really trying to leave without saying goodbye, little Sister?” </p><p>“I’m not one for an emotional scene, Thor. Your room is always ready for you.” He trapped you in a bear hug </p><p>“Loki would be angry at me for letting you go home alone.” </p><p>“Well he’s not here is he? I’m going to be ok. You have people to take care of.”</p><p>“I’m not sure what good I can be to Asgard now.” </p><p>You stepped back and looked at him in the eyes. “Your people need their king, Thor. I know heavy is the head and all of that but, they need you. You can’t let them down.” </p><p>He nodded and wiped away his tears. “You’ll come visit won’t you? You are our princess technically.” </p><p>You laughed, “Aren’t I a princess on Jotunheim?” </p><p>“They never claimed him. You’re stuck with us, Princess.” You launched yourself into his arms. </p><p>“Princess? I thought only I called you that.” Steve came into the room to find you and Thor embracing. </p><p>“That may be but this time she truly is a princess. You no longer say that ironically. Loki was the prince and she, being his wife, is the princess. So...” </p><p>“They know how royalty works, big brother.” </p><p>“You’re leaving?” Steve asked. </p><p>“It appears so.” Thor kissed your forehead and excused himself so that you and Steve could have some privacy. </p><p>“I thought you might stick around for a while.”</p><p>“I have a home, Steve.” </p><p>“I don’t want you to be alone.” </p><p>“I have to face it sometime. I’m not going to do anything. Loki would give me the silent treatment for all of eternity if I showed up. What an afterlife that would be. I need some time.” </p><p>“I understand. We’re not going to give up. We’re going to make this right.” </p><p>“Ever the optimist, Captain. Call me if you need my help. Otherwise, you know where I live. Door’s always open.” You stared each other down. So many things hung in the air. He hugged you and kissed your temple. </p><p>“Can I still say I love you?” </p><p>“It depends on what’s behind it.” </p><p>“That’s fair. But I do.”</p><p>“I never stopped. I have too many open wounds, Steve. I can’t...I haven’t even had the chance to mourn my husband.” </p><p>“I’m not asking you for anything. You asked me to be your friend and that’s what I’m doing. I seem to be down a few of those at the moment so, I’m saying it in case I never get the chance to again.  I love you. Call me when you make it home ok? Just so I know you’re safe.” </p><p>“Of course.” You didn’t say it back. He didn’t need you to. He just needed to say how he felt. You hugged a while longer and then you broke away from him. You headed for the door afraid to look back. If you gave into his feelings you wouldn’t have left. </p><p>You made it home a couple of hours later. You texted Steve and tossed your phone on the floor. The house was silent and dark. It felt oppressive. You clicked on the lamp next to the couch and fished the rings out of your pocket. “Honey, I’m home.” You said quietly. You laughed at yourself. </p><p>You kicked off your shoes and pulled the blanket off the back of the sofa. Not a chance you were going into your bedroom alone tonight. You looked around for the remote but couldn’t find it. “Fuck it.” You situated yourself and closed your eyes. You were mostly asleep when the tv turned on. You must have been laying on it. You checked the cushions but didn’t find it. The input changed several times. You rolled your eyes, “You passed it up. Netflix is input 2, Lok.” When you looked down the remote was on the coffee table. “Yeah, I’ll put on Orange is the New Black. We didn’t finish the last season on account of you being dead and all.” </p><p>You turned on your show and hoped it was Loki’s ghost you were talking to and not something else given this land’s history. When you lay back down on the sofa you could have sworn you felt your hair move. You tucked it behind your ear and pressed your rings into your palm. “I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The one where Loki goes to Hel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">It wasn’t supposed to go this way. They had a solid plan and enough muscle and cunning to get out of the situation. The plan was an abject failure. Had he more time, Loki would have been galaxies away with the tesseract. It would have been months before Thanos found it. Enough time to destroy the mind stone at least.</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">That was honestly what the plan should have been. Asgard was the most likely place for the tasseract to be stored. It would have been pulverized no matter what. At least if Loki would have gone galaxies away with it he would have still been alive. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Only one thing stopping him. You. His mortal wife. His little queen. The powerful witch who had a penchant for stabbing and fire magic who had completely stolen his heart. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The moment he realized he was going to lose all he could think about was you. He pictured you dropping dead, your delicate tea cup crashing to the floor. How long would it be before anyone found you? He grew angrier and angrier at his own selfishness. He couldn’t leave well enough alone as usual. He should have left you mortal. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The point is moot now. Here he was at the entrance to the underworld still feeling the pull of his mortal wife. And what a pull it was. Nearly impossible to continue on to his place in eternity. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Curios, isn’t it Father? You feel like you are slowly ripping apart. I didn’t expect to see you so soon or so alone.”It’s only fitting that the Goddess of Death is Loki’s daughter. Her being is both life and decay. Half of her carved out of the smoothest marble the other half necrotized flesh and bone. To Loki she is just his beautiful little girl. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Plans changed, daughter. They usually do” he said quietly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Shame. I so hoped I would be able to finally meet my new mother. Have you figured it out yet?” Loki looked confused, “You’re slipping in your advanced age. The spell, Father. Half of your soul is here and the other half is on Midgard. Since your souls were split and intertwined, the same goes for Step Mother. She has one foot in the underworld and doesn’t even know it.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He hadn’t thought of that in the heat of the moment. You would live a life of anguish and you wouldn’t know why. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Can I go back?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Of course! Oh, but, you don’t have avessel unless she can find what remains floating in space. There is an easier way to end her suffering” she said in sing song. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No. I can’t let her. I will not allow it.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Hel became enraged, “Then you should have thought about that before you took away her freedom!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Loki closed the space between the two of them so that she may hear every syllable, “Do not take that tone with me, Daughter. You may rule this realm but I am still your Father. What are my other options?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Hel gave him her sweetest smile. The glint in her eyes was just like Loki’s. “Always with the hard way. You can be a ghost and haunt her for the remainder of her tormented life. When she finally arrives, she’ll be mad.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The very thought felt depraved. How could be so cruel? “I sense, my sweet, that you have another way in mind.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You won’t like it.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Try me.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“On Midgard resides a powerful Wizard, an Asgardian healer trained under your mother and another powerful witch. The four of them could correct your beings. They could break the bond.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You are right. I don’t like it. Seems like the obvious choice. She’ll take some convincing. Can I turn corporeal?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Afraid not. Speak to her when she sleeps. She’ll hear you.” Hel turned to retire back to her throne room. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“And if I can’t convince her?” he called after her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She glanced over her shoulder, “Then you might just have to accept the consequences. Something you do not know how to do. The choice should be hers, Father, just as it was to choose you for all eternity.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She cracked open a door that lead to your cottage. The only reason he could travel between realms was because your living soul lifted the veil between Midgard and the underworld. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">At first he only turned on the television to help you see what was happening in New York. He stayed next to you while you screamed for him. Your grief clouded you too much to know he was there. You wouldn’t stop screaming. He could not comfort you. “I’m here, Darling! I’m here!” he shouted. He wept with you on the floor of your kitchen. He should have pushed you to slip on your ring. He couldn’t bring himself to do it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The next time you were alone he only meant to keep you company. You knew he was there. It took a great deal of strength to brush your hair off of your forehead. He would just have to get stronger. Tonight when you sleep he will visit you in your dreams. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Haunted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Main Street is lined with cute little bars and restaurants. On most nights they were pleasantly crowded. You and Loki would frequent such establishments and you had gotten to know some of their patrons. After the snap, some of the little bars were shuttered. The ones that were still open were far less lively. People would gather to commiserate, to cry. Mostly people were tired of drinking alone. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">At least twice a week you would ride your bike to Captain Kidd’s Inn and drain half a bottle of Jameson with the bar tender Jason. He lost his wife in the snap. You would usually stay until last call which happened to be whenever Jason felt like closing up. He would offer to take you home and you’d usually end up fucking. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">There was absolutely nothing behind it. The two of you just needed to feel. Some nights it would be quick and dirty then he’d leave. Neither of you would say a word. Most of the time you didn’t even get undressed. On some occasions you would drink more then pass out in bed together. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">You didn’t sleep in the master bedroom with him. You stayed in Thor’s massive bed where the two of you could sleep as far apart as possible. It was nice to feel the mattress sag with his weight. Occasionally you would sleep on his chest when you really needed it. He never pushed you away. Sometimes he would rest on your stomach and cry silently in the dark. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Anytime he spent the night, you dreamt of Loki. The first time it happened he didn’t say anything. He just looked displeased. When it happened more frequently he began to make comments. He mentioned how you stunk of whiskey or how he hated seeing you with another man. You never answered him. It was just a dream. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">After the tenth time you decided to bite back. “You’re dead. You left me. You don’t have the right to be angry at me. Piss off, ghost.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It took him a while but he finally summoned enough power to manifest a spectral version of himself. When Jason left Loki appeared. It was only for a moment. You didn’t trust your eyes. You threw back some water and headache medicine and retired to the couch. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">A few days later you noticed the bedroom door was open. You only ever went in there to grab new clothes. You didn’t shower in your bathroom and you never disturbed the bed. When you left the room you always locked the door. When you went to close it you swore you saw him sitting in your chair in your reading nook. You felt too ashamed to go to the bar after that. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Jason texted to see if you would be around. You thought about ignoring him but couldn’t bring yourself to do it. You just said you needed some alone time. He said he’d be by later to check on you. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">That’s what people did now. They checked on each other. At around 12:30 there was a knock on your door. It wasn’t Jason on the other end. It was Hilde. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">You were pretty certain no one called her by her name. Everyone just called her Valkyrie. You were the only person who bothered to ask what it was. Thor randomly sent her to check on you. He couldn’t bear to look at you after the final failed attempt to right this tragedy. She didn’t mind driving out. It was a welcome escape for her from New Asgard. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It started with her bringing you food (which you didn’t need) then morphed into good friends drinking and laughing. She was the only one who made you laugh these days. Then it turned into sloppy drunken make out sessions to full on fucking. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">You loved fucking her. She was soft and always smelled divine like salty sea air. She was an absolute wizard with her tongue and fingers. She taught you how to eat her pussy. You were an excellent student. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">You stepped aside and let her in without a word. You pulled her to you by her belt and swallowed her tongue. She was always so hungry for you her Kærasta. From the little Norwegian Loki had taught you, you knew that meant girlfriend. Though you never put a label on it you supposed you were. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You smell like the bartender” she said breathless. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Sorry. Come shower with me. I’ll get rid of him” you smiled against her neck. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">You pulled her towards the hall bathroom. Though not nearly as big as the master, Loki had to make sure Thor could fit comfortably in the shower. It was more than enough room for the two of you. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t you have a big bathtub in your bedroom?” You froze. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah. I don’t use it.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Can we tonight? I need to relax.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I haven’t since...Loki and I....” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Sssshhh, Elskan. We don’t have to. I just thought it would be nice.” She slipped her hand into the waistband of your leggings and was pleased to find no panties underneath. You braced against the wall as she expertly teased your clit. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I guess it wouldn’t hurt” you whispered. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“That’s my good girl.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">You rinsed a layer or two of dust out of the tub and fished a new sponge out of the cabinet. She undressed and pinned up her hair. Once the tub was filled, she slid into the spot that Loki usually occupied. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The tub was wide enough for her to spread her legs. You sat facing her and she pulled you in so your cunts were pressed up against each other. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">You kissed again pressing as hard into her body as you could. She held you with one hand and tweaked your nipple with the other. Before long the pressure was too great and you had to move. You rode each other into your first of many climaxes that night. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">You spent the rest of your bath soaping each other’s bodies and she washed your hair. When you got out you slicked each other with one of your oils and she braided your hair. The whole thing was so intimate. You loved pampering each other. Clearly you both needed the attention. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She pulled you onto the bed and felt your body hesitate. “Do you want to go to another room?” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No. It’s ok. I just haven’t slept in this bed in ages.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Her face split into a smile that was so sinful a fresh burst of wetness trickled out of your snatch. “Oh, Kærasta. You think daddy would drive all this way at this time of night to sleep?” She grabbed one of your nipples between her teeth and shook your breast like a dog. You giggled for the first time in forever. That’s when your water glass flew onto the floor and shattered. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Shit. I wasn’t even near it.” You crawled across the bed to get to the door. You came rushing back in with a broom. She moved to help you, “No. Stay on the bed. I’ve got it. I guess he didn’t like that.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“He who?” She looked around the room suspiciously. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“This is going to sound silly but, I think Loki visits. I know. I should seek help.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I wouldn’t exactly be surprised. It would piss him off royally to know that I was bedding his wife. We never really got along.” Her laugh was carefree and melodic. You were visibly upset. “Hey, Y/N. I’ll stop. I’ll hold you all night if you want. But, I think you need. A. Release.” She kissed her way down the column of your neck. You melted in her palm. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I need both.” She laid you down on the bed and spread your legs. She licked her way up her thigh to your dripping pussy and slowly dipped in her tongue into your folds. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You’re always so wet for me, Kærasta. Do you like it when daddy licks your pretty pussy?” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Mmmm. Yes, daddy. I want your fist.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What my good girl wants, my good girl gets.” She massaged your opening with her thumbs inserting them and pulling you apart gently. She coaxed the muscles helping you relax. She flattened her tongue and pulsed it gently. The sensation was overwhelming. She eased in three fingers helping you to stretch more. You arched your back off the mattress.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Fuck. Daddy that feels so good. I need more.”She buried her hand up to her wrist. It burned but it felt exquisite. You fucked back into her face and came harder than you had in a long time. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I want to make you cum. Sit on my face” you said as she plunged her tongue back into your mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">You pulled her on top of you and hooked your arms around her to pull her thighs taught. You brought her down and licked slowly around the opening then plunged in your tongue. She gasped and grabbed on to the headboard. You made slow concentric circles around her clit. Every now and then you’d suck a little making sure to get the hood too. Two fingers fucked deep into her cunt carefully manipulating the soft spongy button inside. You picked up the pace building a rhythm that had her moaning and cursing. You moaned back to encourage her. When her thighs started to shake you pushed her down harder so she could fuck your face bathing you in her juices. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">You licked her until she relaxed. She slid off of you and down to the bed. You wiped your faces on a towel and wrapped your body around hers. For once you were able to make her relax and feel like a precious little spoon. She hummed and smiled in her sleep. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">As you drifted off you felt Loki looming around you. You held Hilde tighter hoping the feeling would go away. It only grew stronger. Unable to rest you slid your arm from under her and went to the kitchen for tea. When you heard Loki’s voice you nearly dropped your cup. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“My lord! You don’t need to scare me like that! Am I dreaming again?” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He was sitting at the kitchen table staring at you longingly. He wished you could sit on his lap and kiss him until the steam came screaming from the kettle. It was an act that you preformed so many times that it seemed trivial. Nothing seems trivial anymore. “No. You are very much awake. Is this what you do now? You bring random people into our bed? Drink every night until you pass out?” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oh calm down. It’s Valkyrie. I like her. She makes me feel something. I mostly don’t feel anything like I’m not here.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yes, I’m sure she’s thoroughly amused that she makes you scream her name in our marital bed.” He spat the words at you. All of the joy snapped from your face. It hurt him to see it. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Over the last few weeks he watched you split more and more as you straddled the world of the living and the world of the dead. He was doing no better. Hel was pushing him to make a decision whether he would ask you to join him or use your magic to separate from him. As much as he wanted to be with you, it wasn’t your time. To him you barely had the chance to live. You deserved to have babies and grow old with someone. He was doing the exact thing he promised he wouldn’t. He was selfishly keeping you all to himself. This night he decided to tell you about the spell. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’ve been thinking and I may know a way to fix all of this. There is a healer in New Asgard who trained under my mother. She is familiar with Freyr’s magic.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I know. Hilde told me about her. We’ve already come up with the spell.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Then why haven’t you done it?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Because when I do your magic will fade from the house, the grounds, our rings...me. I’m not ready to let you go.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I am not ready either but I think it’s time, Pet. We can’t go on this way. You feel empty because part of you is literally dead. I hate that I’m doing this to you:” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’m not ready. I’m still trying to figure out a way to bring you back.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He sighed heavily, “I’m not coming back this time, Y/N. You know in your heart that I’m not. You need to move on. I want you to love and have children and grow old. We’ll be together again.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">You were completely offended. The girl you were when you met your husband was not the woman you were now. You were unbridled and a force magically. He helped you to become this woman. How could you put all of that away now just to have a white picket life?</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Maybe another lifetime ago you wanted kids and barbecues in the back yard. This you wanted passion and madness. He was the Clyde to your Bonnie and his outlaw heart was yours forever. But, if he wanted to be free of you, that’s what he’d get. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He saw the fire burning in your eyes. He longed to know what you were thinking. You were seething but shook it off, gave him a sweet smile and said, “You’re right. I’ll go back to see the healer with Hilde tomorrow. I’m glad we had this talk.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You look angry. Please don’t be angry. I love you so much. I don’t want you to die, Y/n. I’m sorry I’m gone but you’ve barely lived. Please understand this. Can you say it back?” He was desperate to touch you, to connect one more time. “Norns, wife! Will you look at me and say you love me too?! Please!” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Your voice was cold and unfeeling, “I’m not your wife. I’m your widow. Goodbye, Loki.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">You didn’t look back to see if he left. Your heart felt like it was plunged into ice. You strode back into your bedroom and used your magic to fling open his closet doors and dresser drawers. You put all of his clothes into a pile. Hilde woke up to the sound and shook the last tendrils of sleep from her head. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Kærasta, what are you doing?” She got out of bed and threw on a tshirt. You wouldn’t look at her. She followed you and the bundle of clothes down the hall to the yard where you set them. A fireball grew in your hands and you sent it sailing into the clothes. They went up with a whoosh. She wrapped her arms around your waist and watched with you until it burned out. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Want to tell me what that was about?” she said against the shell of your ear. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I think my dead husband just broke up with me.” You both laughed but your laughter faded into sobs. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Come on. Let’s go back to bed.” She held your hand all the way down the hall. You both stripped and got back under the covers. She kissed your cheeks then your eyelids then your forehead. You finally fell asleep nestled into her body. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">You felt Loki’s sadness all night. He looked on from your reading loft watching your chest rise and fall, your body being comforted by someone else. If his heart was beating he thought it may have stopped the moment you left the kitchen. It was evident by the way your mood so easily shifted that you needed to be released from this burden. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">——————————————————————</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Loki returned back to the underworld feeling more conflicted than he did earlier in the evening. His daughter was waiting for him eager to hear his thoughts on the matter at hand. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Welcome home, Father.” She kissed his cheek and ushered him into a soft chair. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“It seems my darling wife is angry with me. Am I wrong? Should I have done things differently?” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Hel thought for several minutes opening her mouth to speak occasionally but closing it just as quick. “Shouldn’t she have chosen her fate, Daddy Dearest?” she cocked her head to the side awaiting his answer. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Perhaps. It would have been the wrong decision.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“How do you know? Why are you so afraid of her being here? Am I not a hospitable hostess?” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Of course you are, my baby. I’m afraid...”he hesitated to say out loud what he feared the moment you put on those infernal rings. “I’m afraid she’ll regret being with only me for all eternity.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Pity you never got the chance to know what she actually wanted. When the ritual is performed tomorrow, I’ll give you a moment to touch her warm skin before you are split from each other. Savor it, Father.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">————-————————————————-—</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">You woke up feeling uneasy and unsure of yourself. Anytime you felt this way you called Steve. He had a knack for talking you off the proverbial ledge. You explained the conversation and how angry you were. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“If he gave you a choice, would you choose to put on that ring or live? You already wrote the spell right?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I had it as a back up in case I couldn’t bring him back.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“So in both instances, you chose to live which is exactly what he is asking you to do. It seems like you’re not conflicted at all, my dear. Sounds like you are angry that you don’t have him anymore. You’re allowed to be angry, Y/N. I certainly am.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">You were quiet. You hadn’t thought about it that way. “Why do you always know what to say?” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He chuckled, “I know how that brain of yours works. Can I come with you? I’ll drive you back.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">You didn’t know how you would be after but knew you didn’t want to be alone. Hilde couldn’t stay away for too long. “I would love it if you came.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Steve arrived in under an hour. This was his first time meeting Hilde. When he extended his hand she pulled him in for a hug. She smelled like you all warm and spicy. He didn’t ask but judging by her constant touching, he could imagine. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The drive up was quiet. Hilde kept a protective hand on your thigh the entire way there. When you first started hanging out you made her a playlist of your favorite Midgardian pop songs. You made her a new one every time she came to visit. The one she had blaring on the radio was your road trip mix. She sang at an obnoxious volume trying to get you to sing along. When “Shut Up and Drive” popped on you couldn’t help but laugh. You sang at the top of your lungs right back at her. For someone so ancient she certainly had the spirit of a twenty something woman. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">When you arrived in New Asgard Thor met you with the healer. Maja was an old careworn. Her eyes were soft and knowing. She took you by the hand and lead you into her space. Thor was noticeably silent as she explained the task at hand. When she asked for your wedding rings Thor asked everyone to leave for a moment. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t think I have to ask how you are feeling, sister. I’m sure it’s the same way I feel. Hopeless.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’m beyond that now. I’ve tried everything,Thor. I can’t bring him back.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He sniffled and turned away from you so you couldn’t see him cry, “He’s the last of my family, Y/N. This just feels so...permanent.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">You wrapped your arms around his waist. He hugged you back and you both cried. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What a sorry pair you two make.” Loki appeared in the room solid but glowing. You reached out your hand and he took it kissing his way up your arm. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What? What is this, Brother?” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Your niece sends her love. In a cruel twist of fate, the spell is only truly successful if both of the souls are near each other. The rings are a fine substitute but my darling daughter thought she would gift her new mother with one more moment.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">You felt like all the air was sucked out of you. He ran his hands over your skin trying to etch your warmth and softness onto his soul. He spoke to Thor but never took his eyes off of yours. Thor squeezed his little brother with all of his might. Loki never let your hand go. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">When Maja and the others came back into the room they didn’t exactly look shocked but they were confused. Maja promised to explain later. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She had the two of you join hands just as before and you each held your rings. She spoke a language you didn’t understand and once again came the golden light. This time it receded from the two of you rather than the Yggdrasil. You began to feel him fading from you and you broke down. He pulled you towards his body and held you with all his might. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Once the ritual was almost completed Maja spoke to the two of you directly. “Once I say this last part, your soul will not be able to sustain itself here on Midgard. If there is anything left to say, now is the time.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">You looked into his eyes and cleared your throat, “You talked so much about how you were never enough. Not to your people your father or even your brother. You should know you are everything to me. All I can hope is that I’ve been enough for you.I will never stop fighting for us, Lok. In this life or the next, we will be together again. I swear it.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He didn’t have a speech for you. No pearls of wisdom to send you off into the rest of your life. He held your face in his hands and kissed you for the last time. This was not a kiss of arousal but of love and the feverish need to consume you. His mouth tasted salty. You weren’t sure if was your tears or his. The two of you embraced while Maja continued. He pressed his lips to your ear and whispered “I love you” over and over again. Your cries were too loud to hear the final words. You felt the last shreds of him falling from your fingertips. On a breath of air he was gone. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Steve held you as you sank down to the floor. Thor and Hilde sat down with you. The three of them held you and cried along with you but all for very different reasons. Your rings, now unremarkable clippings of the Yggdrasil tumbled from your hand. Steve picked them up and put them in his pocket. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">You didn’t stay around much longer. Thor retreated back home. You made him promise to come visit even though he would never step foot in your house again. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Hilde kissed you and said she would be back soon. “You will call me tonight and at least ten times a day until I see you again, Kærasta. Say yes.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yes, I will. Thank you for being there today.” You offered her a weak smile and she kissed you again. You grabbed Steve’s hand and held it all the way home. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The Endgame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">F I V EY E A R SL A T E R....</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">.....And so far you’ve survived. Your days are not without moments of melancholy. Your thoughts meander back to the days when the two of you would sit quietly in your loft reading the day away. The music of old book pages turning and tea cups clinking onto saucers filled the air. The song still plays but it only plays for you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You’ve become somewhat reclusive over the years. You’ve stopped going to the bar and haven’t talked to Jason. It’s just as well. Hopefully he’s found someone to help him move on. Maybe he’s happy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Despite your official hermit status you are happy. You have a routine and just enough human contact to keep you from going completely insane. Friends come and go. Some stay the night sometimes longer. You welcome human contact in controlled doses. Some you welcomed more than others. Mostly you enjoyed your self imposed solitude. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sometimes you take the trip to visit Hilde. She is taking care of the day to day business in New Asgard since Thor doesn’t come out much. She is always exciting and happy. When you need that she is happy to give it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Today you are heading up the coast to meet her. When you hit a certain spot you put down your windows so the salt and brine of the ocean can fill your car. It smelled like Hilde. The air is crisp and the wind biting. Your hair whips your face as you sing loudly with the radio. She meets you at the entrance to the city with a big smile and a bigger kiss. With her you feel reborn. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Your timing could not be more perfect. Thor has guests.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You narrowed your eyes, “Guests? Who?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” You jumped back into your car and drove as close as you could to his hovel. You knocked on his door and Bruce answered. Though, it wasn’t Bruce. It was like Bruce and Hulk somehow merged to form a super Bruce. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Y/n! Good to see you.” He wrapped you in his big green arms taking care not to crush you. “Angry girl!” He high-fived Hilde who smiled at you with immense amusement. “This is Rocket.” You shook hands with a raccoon. A freaking raccoon. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Thor glared at you, “I suppose they sent you in to bring me back as well.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Umm no. I was just here to visit Hilde. This was a pleasant surprise. I’m sorry bing you back? Is something happening?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“We found a way to undo it all.” Bruce said with a cautious tone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah but not Loki though so...” Thor looked was pretty drunk and smelled like he hadn’t bathed in weeks. Guilt rose from your chest and burned your throat. You should have pushed harder to see him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“He wasn’t snapped so we don’t know. We’re going to try, Y/N.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Your were filled when righteous indignation. No one bothered to even fill you in on their plan. If there was even a slim chance Loki could be brought back they should have told you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Thor saw your balled fists crackle with electricity. “Y/N should come back with us. It’s the only way I’ll go.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t know, Thor....”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Bruce, I’m coming.” You looked back at Hilde who smiled though you could feel you were hurting her feelings. “Don’t leave without me. You..” you dragged her outside. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You don’t have to explain yourself.” Tears shimmered in her eyes though she did her best to play them off. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yes, I do.” You pressed your lips against hers. She pulled you closer and deepening the kiss. Everything you had to say to her was in that kiss. I’m sorry. I love you. Goodbye. I’ll miss you. It was all there. Hilde was not one for flowery words. She was a physical person and that’s how you had to show her how much she meant to you. You pressed your forehead to hers giving a few more gentle pecks. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It was most definitely my pleasure. When you see him, tell him I kept you warm and promise me you’ll take a picture of the scowl on his face.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I love you:” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I love you more.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Bruce’s words churned in your head the whole way back to the compound. They were “going to try”. You were sure that Loki wasn’t a huge priority. The thought made you angry all over again. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The Avengers had no problem overlooking his past discretions when they needed him. He was mostly tolerated because of Thor. Now there may be a chance to bring him back and they were “going to try”. It was going to be really hard not to melt someone today.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When you pulled up Tony was outside waiting for you. He opened the car door and took your hand. “Y/N. Good to see you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You sensed a lecture so you leaned against the car and folded your arms so he could speak. “Did Banner fill you in?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Not really.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“We’re going back to get the stones. Like back in time. We’ve tested it. It works.....just as long as there are no fuck ups. So I guess it begs the question: are you going to fuck it up?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Not intentionally?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He sighs frustrated, “Look, kid. I know Loki means a lot to you. We have to bring everyone back and if that means your boyfriend not coming back...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Husband.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No shit? Huh. If that means your husband. We have to sacrifice something.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You were beyond yourself. Your magic jumped through your fingers wildly. He watched you eyes wide holding his hands up in surrender. “Kid. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like it sounded.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“How many times did he save your asses? Yet you continued to punish him. Was his repentance not enough for you?! He sacrificed his life for that stupid stone. I don’t see anyone sacrificing you.” You raised your hand to knock him on his ass when Thor bear hugged you and dragged you away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Little sister you must control your temper. I will let you go if you promise not to kill anyone.” You struggled for a moment then relaxed against his chest. He spoke softly against your hair, “I want him back too. I miss him. If you can control yourself there is a way.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He told you the plan to retrieve both the space stone and mind stone at the point of Loki’s arrest in 2012. “When they create the diversion you help him escape.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“How am I supposed to do that?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’re clever. You’ll think of something.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Neither of you were thinking clearly. This was a stupid and not at all thought out plan. Neither of you accounted for the fact that he would be under heavy guard. The 2012 Avengers wouldn’t know you so they would be far less sympathetic to you if you were caught. And the biggest risk of all was that 2012 Loki was going through some things and was definitely not the same man you felt in love with. In fact, you wouldn’t be surprised if he figured out a way to use you and kill you when you were no longer needed. None of that mattered to you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He waited for you to simmer down so he could bring you inside. You were met with sympathetic eyes and knowing smiles. You wanted to rip them all apart. The last eyes on you were Steve’s. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He gave you a quick hug hello and beckoned you into the other room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I haven’t heard from you in a few weeks. You doing ok? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Eyes closed. Count to ten. Deep breath. Don’t explode at the man. “Why didn’t you call me?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Because if we couldn’t bring him back I would have to watch you lose him all over again and I can’t do that. Tony ran the possibilities, honey. He’s not coming back. I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Mhmm. Well I’m here so can I help?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His lip quirked up on one side, “You sure can, Princess. You can watch the platform and electrocute anyone who comes near it.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Condescending prick. “No. I want to come with you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Nope” he said with a pop of his lips. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Steve, please! I just want to see him again. I’ll stay with you the whole time. I promise. And don’t tell me it’s dangerous. You know I can handle myself. Please.” You grabbed his hands and forced him to look at you. “I just want to see him. What would you give for that chance? What would you give to see the woman you love again?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His eyes softened, “I’m looking at her.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Your cheeks flushed. “I’m not talking about me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He knew you were talking about Peggy. And, you were right, he’d give anything. He couldn’t deny you this one time chance. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Fine. But you stick by me and you do. not. do. anything. Promise me.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I promise. Thank you. You’re a good man, Steve. I love you.” You hugged him around his waist and he felt in his bones that this was a bad decision. He considered this his final declaration of his adoration. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I love you too, Princess. Always.” He pressed the two pieces of Yggdrasil into your palm. He had kept them all this time locked away in a box inside of his sock drawer. Your eyes started to get a little misty. He kissed the top of your head and spoke softly in your ear, “Always.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You all suited up jumped on the platform and hit the buttons. You landed in a alley littered with rubble from the attack. Hulk ran by smashing everything in his path. You split up into your predetermined teams and went to your positions. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Once you were in your new gear you joined the other men and women guarding Loki.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The closer you got to him the stronger the pull. You were falling apart inside. Every muscle in your arms trembled forcing you to reach out. To touch him. Your breath hitched in your throat and came out like a quiet sob. They all heard it. You shifted uncomfortably in your suit and your body propelled itself in his direction. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Y/n, you good?” you heard Steve speak. He held his breath when you got closer to your husband. “Y/n keep it together. We are so close, baby” You held your finger to your earpiece and a high pitched ringing filled your ear. You cut your comms. “Shit! Tony, stop her!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You were close enough to him now that he would be able to feel you. He had to know that you meant him no harm. You spoke softly so only he could hear, “Don’t look at me. When I say ‘go’ grab the tasseract and go. Blink twice if you understand.” He blinked twice and you moved away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It all happened so fast. Scott triggered Tony’s heart to short out. Present day Tony escapes with the Tasseract. You were supposed to follow behind him which you did. You felt Hulk’s rage emanating from the stairwell. In one fluid motion you pushed Tony towards the door and kicked the case which opened at Loki’s feet. He reached for the cube when he felt your hand on him. “Go!” and you followed with him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Scott Tony and Steve made it outside with the spear. They argued for a second before Tony realized you weren’t with them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Where is she? Steve! Oh I’m going to kill her!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Steve smiled and shook his head. “Come on, Tony. We’ll find another way.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When they went back to the base in Jersey Steve began to feel all of the things he suppressed for so many years. He was a man out of time and felt like he had no place in it. He just wanted to get it right. Right now he should be old and surrounded by grandchildren. He was done fighting. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He never expected to see Peggy but there she was. Peggy wanted those things too.His eyes followed the curve of her crimson lips that he dreamed of kissing for years. He thought about your words. What would he give? Everything. When this fight was over he would give up everything. He made his decision right then and there. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You landed in the sand with a thud quickly standing to keep the upper hand. If you have learned anything about Loki you learned not to let him gain the high ground. He sat staring at you first confused but then glared at you like an animal watching its prey. You helped him to stand and dusted him off. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You ok?” He shook his head. He was still muzzled. “I’m going to take this off but the cuffs stay on deal?” You freed him and stepped back out of his reach. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Who are you?” His voice was low and probably would have been scary to someone else. You only heard how nervous he was. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Your wife.” you said with more pep than you meant. “I’m your wife. Here.” You grabbed his hand so he could place it on your forehead to see. He pulled away backing up slowly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“How did you know I can do that?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Because I’m your wife. We met two years ago...or five years from now. Time travel is weird. If you would just let me show you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I would rather not. I don’t know what game you’re playing here but I want no part in it. Uncuff me, mortal.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">This was going nowhere. You placed you hands in his and held on tight so that he may feel how intensely you loved him. He allowed you to touch him. It washed over him like his love washed over you all those moths ago. Tears shimmered in his eyes as you let go. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">What a miracle he thought. Someone on some planet in some timeline actually loves him. This is the first time he’s genuinely felt it since he was a boy. Here he was standing in front of a woman, a stranger who’s name he didn’t even know. This woman loved him. He felt like he was just skull dragged across the fires of Hel. He sat down on the sand and could only say, “Huh”. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He studied you and you let him. Most would feel uneasy with Loki looking at them this way. You welcomed it. Devour me, you wanted to scream. If he chose to beat you to death at this point you would let him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You sat on the ground playing with your shoelaces when he finally came over to you and smacked his hand on your forehead. You showed him everything. The magic, the beginnings of your relationship, the house, the sex, the ceremony and the other part of the ceremony that ripped you two apart. Everything. He scrambled backwards tripping over himself and landed on his bottom. You reached over and undid the cuffs. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Now do you believe me?” He wordlessly shook his head. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Why didn’t you keep up your end of the bargain?” he whispered. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You wouldn’t let me.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You sat for a long time not speaking. His fear and confusion came off of him in waves. He had no idea how to talk to you. You couldn’t help but wish you could touch him. Your body longed for him. It was that longing that made him afraid. He didn’t ever show that amount of vulnerability to anyone. He wanted to get away from you to feel his own feelings but he also didn’t want to be apart. There was so much happening that he couldn’t accurately express what he needed to say. He didn’t have to. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was starting to get dark. You didn’t know where you were or how long you’d been there. You had no food or water. Your stomach growled in response. Traitor. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Loki, If you want to go....I didn’t really think this through. I’m sorry for feeling so loudly.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What is your name?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Y/n” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Y/n I’m hungry. Are you hungry? You don’t have to tell me because I can feel that you are.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He pulled out the tasseract and jumped to another planet. “This is Vanaheim. I’m welcomed here but I will have to limit my use of magic.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’re fine I cloaked us. Not even Heimdall can see us.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He perked up and relaxed a bit. “Look at you. Clever little witch. Whoever taught you how to do that?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His smile was wide and devastating. You flushed crimson. That’s his “I’m so turned on right now” smile. The smile he gave you when you both surprised and impressed him. Your heart was bursting. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His eyebrow quirked. He tilted his head slightly still smiling. “You want to kiss me right now.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No. I mean I do. I really do. I shouldn’t. It will mean so much to me and nothing to you. It would be too hurtful.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He thought for a moment then leaned down to speak in your ear, “I guess you’ll have to make me fall in love with you then, Pet.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Your body went warm all over and you needed a moment to catch your breath.You had to steel yourself against this Loki. He was cunning and quick just like your Loki. But this Loki was like a wounded animal. He was bound to lash out at any moment. He would tell you what you wanted to hear and use you only to toss you aside without care. This Loki had nothing left to lose. He was dangerous. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He saw no sense in trying to play it cool. You knew his nerves were on high alert. You weren’t sure if you should reach out to him to calm him down. You supposed he was in full on survival mode so that may not do him any good. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You slipped into a pub to grab some food. The woman behind the bar stood up straight and rounded her shoulders. She was stunning. Her eyes were a piercing violet and they told a million stories. Her full lips grinned like the cat that ate the canary. It was evident he knew her by the way he smiled back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You are either brave or highly stupid to show your face Loki Odinson. Are you so confident that I won’t alert your brother that you’re here? Rumor has it Thor is searching the all the nine for you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He glanced back at you, “I have an insurance policy. Josefine, this is Y/N of Midgard.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She let out a hearty laugh end slapped the counter causing you to jump. “And you’re certain Odin will let you walk free over this little mortal?! My my, Loki. You do have a death wish.” You opened your mouth to defend yourself but he stopped you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“She is actually a witch and a powerful one at that. Show her, mortal.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You were indignant and wanted to show her something good that wouldn’t get you noticed. You held out your hand and she regarded it with disgust. She placed her hand in yours and, when you closed your fingers, you temporarily blinded her and made her scream in pain. So much for not getting noticed. The whole pub fell into silence. You let her go leaving her a breathless mess. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“So you need a room then?” she chuckled still clutching her chest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“And something to eat. We are famished.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You ate in silence save for the warning about the mead being much stronger than what you might be used to on Midgard. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“If it’s anything like what comes out of your father’s vault, I will have to drink slow.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“So you’re close to Thor then?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Well yeah. So were you. I know it may not feel possible right now but the two of you mended things. You died saving him.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He snorted and looked away, “Now I am sure you lie.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m not. He’s the one who concocted this plan to help you escape. We didn’t really think what would happen afterwards though. I guess he thought I would bring you back to our time and we would carry on like normal.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Impulsive as ever I see.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“More like desperate, Lok. You two only had each other. I don’t mean to spoil the future but even Heimdall was killed. Thor lost it. I lost it. He just wants you back. We both do. But, if I only get today, I consider today a gift.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Neither of you spoke after that. You needed to plot your next move. He watched as you paced the floor biting your thumbnail. Millions of gears turned in your head. You played each scenario thinking about what could realistically happen if he didn’t go to Asgard. Would Jane die in the convergence if he wasn’t there to help? But maybe Asgard won’t be destroyed if Odin remains on the throne. You were a millisecond away from pulling your hair out when he said, “We’ll see a seer in the morning. Come to bed, little mortal.” It was as if he heard what you were thinking. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">There was only one bed in the room which you didn’t mind but you were worried he would. He stretched out on the bed without a single thought for your comfort. His eyes were slipping closed when you carefully lifted the covers. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You turned your backs to each other and closed your eyes. He could hear your soft sobbing and wanted nothing more than to hold you. He was unsure if his feelings were his own or yours. He nudged closer to you and a shiver ran up your spine. You felt the warmth from his skin envelop you. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Your feelings completely consumed him. Need and anguish smothered him in a dank cloud. It was heavy. He was facing down a crossroads here. He could ask for another room and be alone with his own feelings or he could roll over and give you want you craved. He placed a foot out of the bed and it felt like he was ripping apart. He had to touch you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">With a trembling hand he reached out to touch your shoulder. When you didn’t recoil he pressed his body against yours. Your skin smelled of flowers and alters and something warm and familiar that he couldn’t place. He thought of a million things to say but nothing that would be enough to punctuate this moment properly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Your voice broke the deafening silence of the room, “I’m sorry. You don’t have to do this.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His heart broke. “I want to.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You slept clutching each other like baby birds in a nest made of soft blankets. Awake, you had been afraid to touch each other at all. Asleep, you looked as though the world would end if you let go. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Ruiner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s3">“I was a broken man after the attack on New York. I...I...I was tortured by Thanos. After my capture I was weak and physically broken. It took months for the healers to tend to me. A full year before I was thrown in the dungeon.”</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s3">“You looked ok on the news.” </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s3">Loki chuckled, “Appearances are everything, my darling. Had my mother not been there I would have died. Should have.” </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s3">“Lok, don’t say that. Had you died you would have never met me. I’m clearly the highlight of your life.” </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <strong>
    <span class="s3">“Of course you are. I’m sure, had you been there, you would have pestered me into surviving. You are relentless. And I love you for it.”</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">*******************************************</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You woke up much too warm and your back was drenched. You peeled yourself off of Loki trying to wake him. His head fell back onto the pillow. He was unresponsive. You panicked and shook him. Nothing. You pressed your ear to his heart and heard it beating fast. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">After your initial freak out you remembered you were a witch and could freeze him. Idiot. You ran your cold hands over his head neck and under his arms trying to lower his body temperature. His body cooled and sweat dried. When his eyes cracked open you conjured a glass of water and sat him up to drink. It was hours before you heard anyone move about. Josefine knocked on your door to let you know it was time to pay up. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“He needs a healer.” you said without any other sort of greeting. She glanced over your shoulder and nodded. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’ll send for someone.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Njord, an imposing sort of fellow was the, king’s personal healer. He burst into the room. Your hands were still splayed over Loki’s chest attempting to keep his core temperature down. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Josefine rested her hand on your shoulder, “Let him work, witch.” There was no discernible tone behind her voice. She said witch as easily as she could have said your name. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“How long has he been this way?” Njord’s voice boomed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m not sure. He was burning with fever when I woke up this morning. So sometime overnight.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He grumbled his way through the exam. You were nearly crawling out of your skin you were so worried. With a final “hmph” Njord seemed to have reached a satisfactory diagnosis. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“His life force feels like it’s been skinned alive. It will take some time to recover and this is no place to do it. I’ll send transportation. The prince will be moved to the palace. I will see to his care personally. Witch, I will not alert Odin or Prince Thor as to his whereabouts. I do, however, believe a mother should not have to worry herself sick about her son. I will send for her.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When you arrived at the palace Frigga was already waiting. You were still cooling him as the healers brought him in. Njord bowed to the Queen and then gave you a curt nod. They lay him down on the bed and started packing cold rags around his body. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Thank you, dear. We can take it from here.” She dismissed you like a common nurse maid. Had she even looked at you she would clearly see you were still in your t-shirt and tac pants. When you didn’t move she lifted her head and her eyes grew wide. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Your majesty. This is Y/N of Midgard. She has been caring for the prince. She is his prisoner” Njord explained. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When Frigga looked at you her face was a mask of horror. She looked you up and down scrutinizing you at a loss for words. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Not exactly his prisoner so much as I helped him escape.” You knotted your fingers together and kept your eyes on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Loki groaned in pain and you were both at his side in a heartbeat. You pushed his hair off his forehead. His fever was spiking. You tried to cool him down but he fought against your magic. “Shhh, Lok. I’ve got you” you whispered in his ear. He settled down and leaned into your touch. “Better?” He nodded against your hand. His eyes fluttered open. He smiled at you drunk on whatever medication that gave him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You really do love me.” His words slurred and blurred together. You giggled and kissed his temple. He wasn’t sure if it was the drugs or not but he loved the sound of your giggling. It was the first time he heard it and it was like little tinkling bells in his ear. “It’s nice to be loved.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It is. Get some rest.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You won’t leave me?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Not for a single second.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He beamed at you while he drifted in and out of sleep. “I’ll bet you’re a good wife to me. You certainly are my type.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Lok, that’s not exactly high praise considering your type is pulse optional.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He laughed and that turned into a groaning cough. “Norns you know me well.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Your cheeks were burning. Frigga cleared her throat, “I’m sorry what?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh. Hello mother. This is Y/N. She is to be my wife.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Son, that is the fever taking. Try to get some rest.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No. He’s telling the truth. I’m his wife. Or was. Or will be. More accurately his widow at the moment. Time travel!” You threw up your free hand and shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She nervously laughed and took your hands, “Well then, dear, welcome to the family.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You plopped down in a chair beside the bed and started to doze off. You heard Frigga talking to Loki and Njord but you didn’t comprehend what they were saying. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Loki ran a weak finger up and down your cheek. “Y/N, you look and smell awful. Someone will show you to a bath and a proper bed. Maybe get you something to eat.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Mhmm” was all you could say. You followed behind a very tall very blonde young woman who spoke gently to you. The hot water felt amazing. You allowed every muscle to relax. At one point the blonde came back in to set down some Vanaheim appropriate attire and lunch. You could get used to this. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You wished you had any one of your friends here to help you plan. Though, at this point, you are more plotting and scheming. You had to have something to offer Vanaheim to let Loki remain in their care. You also had to convince Thor and Odin that Loki shouldn’t be thrown in a dungeon. If there was ever a time to be charming, it was now. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You dressed and finished lunch then went back to Loki’s room. Frigga was waiting for you in the sitting room just outside the bedroom door. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Do I bow? I’m not sure what the protocol is. We don’t exactly have a royal family where I live.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’re family. We hug.” When she went to embrace you she placed her hand on your forehead. She had the same gift as Loki. You thought for a moment that she might be offended watching the things you’ve done with her son. Maybe she will skip those parts. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t peek at intimate moments” she said as if she read your mind. She saw everything else. Your happiness. Your squabbles. Your deep and abiding love for each other. Most important was your grief. She saw the night he died how you screamed and how you collapsed into Steve’s arms when his soul was unbound. She removed her trembling hand and pulled you in for a real hug. She wept quietly on your shoulder. You cried too having relived all of those memories in rapid fire. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“He’s right. You are a good wife to him. That is truly all a mother could ever want for her children. Their happiness. And you gave that to him in abundance. And to have a daughter with such power! The Norns have truly blessed us.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I have to meet with a seer. I need to know what my next move should be.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I will see to it personally. Why don’t you go rest for a while?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Before heading back to your room you checked in on Loki once more. He was sleeping peacefully. You kissed his forehead and he sighed in appreciation. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">After a much needed rest, as promised, Frigga brought in a seer. Not just any prophet but the special prophet to the king himself. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You dispensed with the pleasantries and she got down to business. She held your hands and closed her eyes. Many possibilities flew into view. You imagined she was a lot like the Time Keepers. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’re a conduit.” she said with a surprised smile. You nodded. “I’m not sure you know how powerful you are, my dear.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Loki said the same thing the first day he met me.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Well he was right. You have an opportunity here. An out with Odin and an in with the king. If you pledge that you will learn with the Vanir, I believe the small council will agree to care for you and the prince until he is well. As for Odin, well, when he knows what you can do he will have no choice.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I am no more powerful that Loki or Frigga.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh but you are. Y/N, you are strong enough to harness the powers of the infinity stones. Possess two and you are unstoppable. But all six....you can rule the Nine.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“How would I even do that without creating branches in the timeline? The Ancient One warned us.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You and Loki have already created a pretty big one haven’t you? You can fix everything. Defeat Thanos before he invades Earth and you can right every wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You let her words seduce you. You would be a hero and your friends would never have to know Thanos’ name. The grief and guilt will never plague Thor. Bucky will never be lost and Steve would carry on with his life. But what would you be sacrificing if you went through with this plan? This is not a ripple in the timeline it’s a tidal wave. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What’s the catch?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She smiled, “Smart girl. You’ll save everyone but whatever lives changed because of the snap won’t happen because the snap won’t happen. Can you live with that?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The resounding answer was yes. It was a sacrifice for you to be sure. Your friends will never know you. They won’t know what they were missing. “I’ll do it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She smiled and shook your hand then left to inform the small council. You debated on whether or not you should tell Loki. Perhaps it would be better if you didn’t. The tasseract was his prize. The power that drove him mad and made him do his worst. Odin had hidden it away but the cube and Loki seemed to be drawn to one another. Becoming one with the cube would draw him to you more. Hard to be sure now if he would actually fall in love with you or with whatever you would become. You had to tell him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The small council and the king called you in and decided that Loki could stay. You made them promise that, even if Loki refused you, they would let him stay anyway. They agreed under the condition that you would work for them no matter what. You had very little choice. You just wanted him safe even if it meant that he wasn’t with you. You would leave for Asgard first thing to meet with Odin. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You asked to have dinner alone with Loki so you could discuss your plans. He sat in his bed with a tray over his lap. You were in the chair off to the side with your feet resting on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The mood in the room was comfortable. Civil. He would only occasionally ask you a question which you only answered with one word sentences and nods. “How’s the wine?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Good” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Are your accommodations acceptable?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yep” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You’d try to talk but stop yourself. You feel like you are about to burst. You push your food around taking small bites. Your stomach clenched uncomfortably. Another swallow of wine to give you courage. One more gulp to shut your mouth. Drain the glass to distract yourself. You were so far into your head that you didn’t notice him asking another question. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Mortal, did you hear me?” He knocked your foot off the bed. Thankfully your glass was empty because it tumbled out of your hand and rolled on to the bed. “What’s wrong with you tonight?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What do you mean?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You aren’t your chatty self. Have I scared you off already?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You didn’t dignify that with an answer. You felt the words bubbling in your throat like vomit. You closed your eyes and let them flow out of you as fast as possible. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m leaving for a few days to visit Asgard. I’m going to negotiate your release to the king of Vanaheim in exchange for my services.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He quirked and eyebrow, “Which are?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m a conduit. A powerful one. I can absorb the stones and stop Thanos before he destroys Asgard, Xandar, Earth and every other planet he obliterated searching for him. I can beat him, Loki.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I didn’t think it possible but you are more insane than I am. You can’t beat Thanos. He’s a titan.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You scoffed and waived him off, “Titan is just a fancy name for older god. Even if I take in two infinity stones I’m unstoppable.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Why are you doing this?” His voice was quiet. He tried to convey indifference but came off sullen and hurt instead. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t ever want my friends and family to be hurt by this lunatic. And I know...I know I will be changing everything but I’ve already changed everything by rescuing you.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He was up from the bed pacing just like you now. “There will always be something! If it isn’t Thanos it’s some other thing threatening the universe. It’s how the universe keeps going. Do you intend on killing everything that decides to rise up?!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No. He crushed entire civilizations. He is a plague. He....” Your voice faltered and tears spilled hot over your cheeks. “He tortured you and choked the life out of you. He took everything from us. He needs to be eliminated.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">All you wanted was for Loki to wrap his arms around you. He was across the room staring wildly trying to hold back tears. You were consumed by your need for revenge and that was a sure fire way to lose. You needed higher purpose something other than him. If your motives weren’t true Thanos was sure to crush your skull and turn you to dust. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">What you were proposing was dangerous and stupid and reckless. You so blindly took the advice of one seer. Who knows what her motives were? Who knows what you would become if you were successful? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Yes, Loki could fall in love with you. You were the woman he dreamt of his whole life. Powerful. Wickedly smart. You could keep up with his whims and threw back just as hard. You were boundlessly and relentlessly curious. You loved to learn. These were all things he cherished in you in the short time he’s known you. And, most important was that you loved him. It was deep and he couldn’t imagine how he even got you to love him. This very love that was so blinding to you would be the exact thing that would kill you. He had to divert you. To refocus your efforts. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Lok, I’ve put so much at your feet these last few days. I’m going to give you your space to feel for yourself. We’ll talk when I get back ok?” You made your way to the door. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“And if I refuse your advances? What then?!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You stopped in your tracks. You couldn’t imagine him refusing to even get to know you better. But, if that’s how he felt you wouldn’t push him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Then I have my answers and a one way ticket back home.” You flashed him a sweet smile that made his heart ache. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What will you do?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You laughed to yourself, “I guess I’ll mourn you properly and let you go. Maybe move on with my life. All the while I’ll wait for the sweet release of death. Not a bad way to exist I suppose. I love you. You know I do. You can feel it. Even if I have to wait...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He scoffed, “Pathetic! You don’t love me. You love the idea of me. The neutered version of me. The man I became. I’m not that man. I will never be him. You’ve made that certain. You don’t love me. You love a ghost. I don’t love you. I don’t know you. I feel your love for your husband. Not me as I stand before you. Make your sacrifices. Hang yourself on that cross but don’t you dare invoke my name!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He was shouting now loud enough for everyone in the hall to hear. You held your ground but flinched as he got closer to you. His fists balled up and he pounded the wall next to your head. He was trying to scare you. You were undeterred. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“See you in a few days.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You unceremoniously left the room without a second glance at him. You slept soundly that night and, as promised, Frigga met you to deliver you to the bifrost. You lifted the cloaking spell so that Heimdall could find you. She hugged you and wished you luck on your journey. In a flash of light you were gone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When Loki woke up that morning he only felt his own feelings. He felt hollow and drained. He didn’t realize how much you were propping him up in order to heal. You must have been exhausted with how hard you worked to sustain him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You fought with all of your body and soul to make him open his heart to you. If only you could see your efforts were futile. He was not worthy of redeeming. You had to move on from him. He couldn’t love you. He was too broken.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The thought of never seeing you again made his stomach clench uncomfortably and he wretched into a chamber pot. He crawled back into bed willing himself to disappear. No, today, Loki didn’t love you. He ruined everything he touched. He would ruin you too. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Do you like Scotch?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A S G A R D</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When you were a small child you attended a Christian nursery school until you were old enough to start kindergarten. One of your very earliest memories was how your teacher described heaven. She called it paradise where the weather was always warm and there were so many trees and mountains and sprawling landscapes. “In the middle,” she would say “is the Lord’s palace. It is so bright and shiny that you will almost be blinded by its majesty.” Perhaps the teacher had been a former resident of Asgard. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You stood at the foot of the Bifrost bridge where Heimdall greeted you. In the distance was the palace glistening like a jewel amongst the stone statues and mountains. The water beneath the bridge looked like it was made of glass it was so still and blue. If you didn’t know better you would have believed you were walking into Oz. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Heimdall stood next to you staring into the horizon with his gold eyes glinting in the sun. “It’s beautiful isn’t it?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah” was all you could manage. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Welcome to Asgard, Princess.” You were startled back into reality. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m not a princess. Please call me Y/N.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Your marriage to the Prince is recognized by the throne. It would be improper of me to call you by your name. The Allfather is expecting you.” He directed you into the care of two palace guards who freaking bowed to you. They loaded you into a small craft that zipped you to the palace. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Thor was waiting for you at the door. He introduced himself extending his hand. You reminded him that you were family and you hug. “It’s weird, Thor, because in another life I know you. We’re very close and get into all sorts of trouble together. Usually alcohol is involved.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He laughed and drew you into his Vice grip. “You remind me of my mother. That may serve you well today.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I hope so. The only Odin stories I ever hear are of him being super gruff. He was even a little mean to Jane. Who can be mean to Jane Foster? Sweetest person ever.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You know of my Jane?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Of course. We’re very good friends. When you’re in town you two usually stay with us. It’s nice.”You didn’t have the heart to tell him that Jane passed away due to complications from cancer. Bruce thought the Aether likely mutated her cells and her body didn’t handle it well. Knowing that you were friends with Jane put a little smile on his face so you chose to keep it to yourself. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When you approached Odin you bowed. He peered down at you from his throne. He looked older than you thought he would. The guy was ancient. You supposed he shouldn’t look young. He looked more frail than anything. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He stood up and walked down the steps to be closer to you. “So this is the Midgardian witch who captured my son’s heart? You are very impressive, young lady. I’ve heard of your talents. Let’s leave this room and retire to my chambers. We’ll have more privacy.” He offered his arm which you took. Thor followed behind. “Please, sit. Now, what can I do for you?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Right down to business. Ok. Your highness, I am here to negotiate the terms of Loki’s sentence. The King and small council of Vanaheim have offered to keep Loki in the palace, with your consent of course. In exchange, they will keep me in the Temple of the Vanir to learn their ways. Also, my powers allow me to absorb the energy of the infinity stones. There is a Titan searching for the stones, sir. In my time, he destroyed Asgard and Xandar looking for them. If I can possess even two of them, I can stop him before he lays waist to the Nine.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He did not say anything for several minutes. You were terrified. Finally, “The Vanir intend to weaponize you. Is that what I’m understanding?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I suppose that would imply that they have some sort of control over me. I will not be a weapon against another realm.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“And if they use Loki as leverage, what choice would you have?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You took a deep breath so you wouldn’t have a tone in your voice. “With all due respect, Allfather, they wouldn’t have the strength to fight me. I know how this sounds. It is dangerous and there is no guarantee I’ll succeed. I have to try.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Thor? What do you think? Another one of Loki’s tricks?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You started to panic. Thor’s brow was knitted together. He was skeptical of the whole plan. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Please. Don’t you have your own prophet? How can I prove to you that I’m not tricking you? What can I do?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Thor, call in Freyr. Let’s see if he can make sense of this.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When Freyr saw you his face lit up. “Princess! How lovely to see you again. May I have a moment alone with the girl?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The two men left the room. “You remember meeting me?” Your voice was trembling. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Of course! Are you still so naive to think time is linear? This, my dear, is your destiny. The Norns give you the illusion of free will when really all of this was predetermined. You are here because you are meant to fight this war.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“And Loki?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He patted you on the head, “He’ll come around.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When Odin and Thor came back in Freyr did most of the talking. Odin agreed to come with you to Vanaheim to meet with the king and investigate this threat. That was all you could ask for. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He invited you to stay for a couple of days to get acquainted with your new home. It wasn’t a request that much you knew. Thor was happy to show you around. He brought you to your chambers which were near Frigga’s. He showed you her gardens and told you to feel free to explore. There were some sheers on a small table. You slipped them in your pocket so you could take some clippings. She had everything you could possibly need to preform a spell. Literally any spell you could think of. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Thor followed you listening to you speak about the flowers and herbs that grew wild there. The more you spoke the more he understood why Loki chose you. You were so like their mother but with a jagged edge. Poised and gentle but you would definitely cut a bitch without a second thought. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Once you sat down for lunch he worked up the courage to ask about his brother. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Y/N, can you tell me why my brother did this? Why Midgard specifically?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You put down your fork and looked him directly in the eyes, “I think you know the answer to that question. Because you loved Earth. Because Earth loved you. You found Jane. He was jealous and angry and took it out on you. But it took him years to admit that he was really so deeply hurt by Odin’s admission.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“But why not fight me directly? The people on Midgard were innocent.” He was beginning to get angry. You had to remember this just happened so the wounds were still fresh. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“He did fight you directly in New Mexico. When he turned the Bifrost onto Jotunheim he effectively killed that part of himself. The part he thought monstrous. When he let go of Odin’s staff on the bridge, he thought he would either die or live on in exile somewhere. He was ready to leave it behind. But Thanos found him. First he seduced him with power and revenge then he tortured him into subjugation. For a whole year he tortured him. Then, during the attack, he was controlled by the mind stone and The Other could hear him. That’s why he didn’t relent when you said you would bring him home.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Thor was quiet. You could see tears in his eyes. He had never thought of his brother as a monster. Even when the glory of Loki’s destruction rained down from the heavens, he still loved his brother. He thought back on how Loki looked when he saw him before Chitauri invaded. He looked sick and bruised. He was having trouble standing. The amount of force it would take to mark a god’s skin was beyond comprehension. And now, all he knew was that Loki was recovering on Vanaheim. He had no idea just how close to death Loki was. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When you returned to Vanaheim you went directly to the Temple of the Vanir. Thor went right to his brother. He was outwardly shocked by Loki’s appearance. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Have you come to throw me in the dungeon?” Loki held Thor’s eyes to attempt to intimidate him. It wasn’t working. He winced as he tried to sit up straighter. Thor would not dare help him in fear of injuring his already fragile pride. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No, brother. I’m here to talk.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t want to talk.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Then perhaps you’ll listen.” Loki looked away from him but raised his hand to signal him to carry on. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“If your quarrel was with me why not just fight me?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I wanted to prove to father that I can do something. He conquered realms. Why can’t I? That’s what kings do! It is my birthright!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Loki, I fear you and father are more alike than either of you care to admit. A king’s job is to unite the realms not to simply rule.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Loki looked away in shame. “I would have been a good king. Both loved and feared. I would have built an empire.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“And we all would have watched helpless as it consumed and destroyed you. Forget all of that. You have been given a second chance, brother. A chance with this woman who shares your spirit. Do not squander it lying about feeling sorry for yourself.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Loki quirked his brow. He thought you had taken your one way trip back home after the way he treated you. Surely you weren’t still carrying on with your plan. The thing was no matter where you were on Vanaheim, he could feel you. Now he can’t. “She hasn’t gone?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No. She’s in the temple preparing for the stone. I’m going there myself. Why don’t you join me?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Funny. I can’t feel her.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Thor gave him a weak smile and patted him on the shoulder. “Mother gave her free reign in her garden. No telling what manner of spell she conjured. I’m sure it’s for your own protection.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You were a clever little witch. He would never say it aloud but he loved how quick you were. If you succeeded with the stones you two would be the most powerful couple in the known universe. You could probably dethrone Odin together. No army would be powerful enough to stop you. He stuck those thoughts into the back of his mind. You were uninterested in power in the way that Loki was. He could not understand your altruistic nature. All of this risk and for what? For people who didn’t know you existed. Though, if you didn’t care for others, he supposed you would have moved on by now and never given him a second chance. Perhaps now was the time to put such irrational things aside and support you. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">——————————————————————</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The Vanir worked quickly to construct a room strong enough to withstand a nuclear blast. You would have to crush the stone to release its full power. The only weapon strong enough for that was Mjölnir. If you were not worthy enough to wield it, Thor would have to be in the room with you. There was a real potential neither of you would make it out alive. First thing first, you had to lift the hammer. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The weight of Mjölnir would be of no concern if you were worthy. You stepped up to the handle and with effort you rocked it a little. Thor looked nervous. “You can do this, little sister.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> You took a deep breath, closed your eyes and on three you lifted again with an unburdened mind and a clear heart. The hammer was in your hands. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Gasps filled the room. No one dared utter a word. You let Mjölnir dangle from your wrist and made your way to Loki. “Lok, listen, if I don’t make it...” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Shush, mortal. You will.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You put your hand over his mouth, “If I don’t make it, please know that for one brief blissful moment, you were happy. We were happy. I love you.” He gripped your hand and opened his mouth to speak but you stopped him. “Don’t say it if it’s not true. Please.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Y/N, you will make it. I have faith in you.” You stared into each other’s eyes searchingly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You want to kiss me right now don’t you?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He chuckled, “Desperately.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You planted the softest most barely there kiss on his lips. He pulled you in to deepen the kiss. The tip of his tongue pressed against yours for just a second and then he released you. You pressed a knotted clipping of Yggdrasil into his palm and hung a tiny gold screw driver around his neck. When you walked away a gold bracelet adorned with emeralds dangled around your wrist. Around your left ring finger was a twin piece of knotted Yggdrasil. The screwdriver was warm to the touch and, if he listened closely, he swore he heard your heart beating. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You went into the room and slammed the metal shut and froze the lock. You held out your hand and forced the cube to crush with your magic. All that remained was the stone. This little blue stone that shined with the light of a million lightning strikes. It floated in the air. You circled it balancing Mjölnir on your shoulder. You plucked the blue candy button out of the air and placed it on the floor. As if it knew it was about to be set free, it released a high pitched whine. You raised the hammer into the air and with all of the force you could summon, you struck it. The room flooded with blue light so bright you couldn’t look directly at it. It sucked in its energy and then exploded outward sending shards of the jewel into your skin. It pushed you around the room like a pinball pinging you off of any surface it could find. You felt like your flesh was separating off of your bones and you were turning to liquid. All at once it went dark and dropped you to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">——————————————————————</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Loki paced the floor muttering to himself. Everyone else held their breathing straining to hear any sound. An utterance to let them know you’re alive. That’s when they heard the explosion. Blue light radiated from every exposed crack and nail hole. They heard your body careening off the walls and, with an unsettling thud, the room fell silent. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Loki rushed to the door trying to pry it open. The lock was jammed. Thor tried too but it wouldn’t budge. Njord yelled over their banging that the door was at least five inches thick. You wouldn’t hear them. He tried the key but it broke in the lock. Freyr used his seiðr to crush the door. When it fell away from it’s hinges, you emerged. Your hair had gone completely white and your eyes looked cloudy. You blinked a few times and they went back to normal. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You handed Thor his hammer and patted him on the shoulder. “Sister, speak to us. Are you well?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You smiled and nodded. You took Loki’s hand in yours. Electricity crackled off of your fingertips. You smiled and opened a black void behind you for which to escape. In the blink of an eye you were on Asgard then Midgard then back to the temple. He laughed and clapped his hands, “You are a clever little witch aren’t you?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Princess...” Njord looked worried. You were unaware of your physical changes. You may have been a mutant but you were still a mortal. The stone could have severely injured you. “Your highness, please. We need to get you upstairs.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Relax, Njord. I’m perfectly fine. I feel amazing.” You were talking a mile a minute. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He kept insisting and you grew impatient. The more impatient you were the more your hands glowed and your eyes changed. “Njord, let’s give the Prince and Princess some space. She’ll come upstairs shortly.” Frigga ushered everyone out so you and Loki could sit in peace. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You couldn’t sit. Your skin felt too tight for your body. You needed to expel some energy. “Y/N, what’s going on in your head?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“A million things. I’m wondering if I should go to south London right now since I know where the aether is. I’m wondering if the rest of my powers are amplified. I feel like I’m plugged into a massive battery, Lok. Maybe I can heal you quicker than Njord. Can I try?!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He laughed and pulled you down into the chair next to him, “You’re like an excited puppy. Let’s go outside before you piddle on the floor. We can test your powers there.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He lead you to an open space where you could work without fear of hurting someone. Your powers were indeed amplified. Your electricity was more like lightning. You grew a sapling into a knotted mature tree. You split yourself up into many clones and made it rain over the two of you. All of that should have tired you out but it did not. The last thing was to heal Loki. That was sure to drain you as broken as he was. You placed your hands on his solar plexus and went to work. Every ache and pain subsided every cut knitted itself back together. He felt reborn. You were settled. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You went back to the palace for dinner to talk strategy with Odin and the king. Since you and Loki were the only ones who ever faced Thanos, it was crucial that you were involved. You came to the conclusion that you needed numbers. You would divide the realms and enlist help even from the Dark Elves and Jötuns. You and Thor would go to Earth to speak with SWORD who handled all extra dimensional doings. Everyone agreed that Loki shouldn’t travel to Midgard just yet. You insisted the Avengers not be involved but, your X-men friends would be delighted to assist. At this point, they were more powerful anyway. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When you retired for the evening, Loki walked you back to your room. “May I ask you something?” His eyes were fixed on the floor he tried his hardest to sound confident. You lifted his chin so he would look at you. “Why couldn’t I sense you when you arrived? Why can’t I feel you now?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I guess I just wanted you to feel your own feelings for a change. I thought I might be overwhelming you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I thought...” he laced his fingers in with yours, “I thought you were angry with me.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh I was. You’ve never raised your voice to me. It hurt. I didn’t want you to know how much.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He didn’t know how much he missed you in the short time you were gone. He missed you right now and you were standing right in front of him. He kissed you on the corner of your mouth, “I’m sorry to have raised my voice. I’m sorry I’m hurting you. I wish I could love you as you love me. I am trying, Pet.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Lok, you can’t fall in love with someone in such a short period. We have time.” You kissed him gently and slipped into your room. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He stayed outside of your chambers for a while with his head pressed against the door. Love was not something he gave freely. He wished things were different. He wished his future self never helped Thor. He wished he would know the happiness you spoke of. One day he would. For now he would keep on disappointing you. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">——————————————————————</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The next morning you woke up and surveyed the clothing you were gifted. Nothing screamed Midgard 2012 to you.You waved your hand over your body and came up with something more south London and less Stratford Upon Avon. Satisfied with your look you set out to Loki’s chambers. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You knocked but he didn’t answer. Once more and a giggling flustered chamber maid opened. She straitened up when she saw your face and readjusted her apron straps. “Princess!” she yelped. “Apologies. Prince Loki should be along shortly.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You know what? Tell him don’t bother.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">She called after you but you didn’t turn around. You kept your spine straight and let your head high. Your heels clacked loudly as you stomped through the halls with a walk that would make Naomi Campbell proud. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Thor was coming out of his room and smiled when he saw you, “Good morning, sister! You’re looking well.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Are you ready to go? I don’t think it’s wise for Loki to show his face on earth.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Thor was pretty daft when it came to the whims of the fairer sex but your face was speaking loud and clear. You held his hand and landed in a warehouse in London. You searched high and low but struck out. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What exactly are we looking for?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“A void filled with a red mist.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“And you are certain it’s here?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“This is where Jane found it, yes.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Is this around the time she found it. Maybe it’s not here yet.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No, it’s here. I can feel it. I just have to ah! It’s here.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He swung Mjölnir and the wall crumbled. You stuck your hand in and he grabbed you. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Wait. Is this wise? I feel like one of the Vanir should be with you or at least Loki. If anything goes wrong I won’t know how to help you.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Your brother is more interested in his chamber maids than saving the universe. If anything goes wrong, call for Heimdall.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Did you catch him with someone else? It’s very common in royal marriages...” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The Aether called to you and effectively drowned him out. While he prattled on you put your arm through the wall and let it take you. It meshed with the space stone because they were meant to be together. Their energies lifted you up off the ground and light poured out your eyes mouth and fingers. You collapsed back down where Thor caught you. He shook you but you were unable to focus. You put your fingers to your mouth and pulled away with crimson soaked tips. Thor scooped you into his arms cursing you and then raised Mjölnir to call Heimdall. Just then you stopped him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No. No, I’m fine. Don’t call him.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“But, sister.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No. Put me down.” He did as he was told and carefully set you on your feet. You smoothed your hair and fixed your clothes. With a flourish all of the blood vanished. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Come on. Let’s go see Jane.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You are out of your mind. I have to get you back to Njord.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Nonsense. I have to see Dr. Selvig to fix what my darling husband broke. And you, brother, need to see Jane. You miss her. I want you to be happy. She needs to be happy. Just take her to lunch.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He agreed but insisted you take more traditional transportation rather than using your powers. You found the nearest train station and took the tube to Jane’s office. This Jane was a lot less together than the Jane you knew. She was so stunned to see Thor at her door that she could barely speak. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You introduced yourself as Loki’s wife but assured her your marriage was less gothic romance and more Charles and Di. A reference that Thor didn’t understand but Jane did perfectly. She brought you to Dr. Selvig who was speaking nonsensically. He seemed to recognize you right away. Though you had not yet met he knew the energy that was inside you. You placed your hands on either side of his head and pulled the power of the space stone out of him. He was weak but thinking for himself. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You practically pushed the happy couple out of the door to have lunch on you. You conjured a credit card an an id for Thor. You said you had business to attend to. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Darcy offered to give you a ride which you happily accepted. Had her drop you in front of Claridge's, a very posh hotel in Hyde Park, where you intended to relax and partake in retail therapy. Magically their best room was available for the evening. You held your breath when they ran your card. You had no idea if it would work. Luckily it did. The porter showed you to your room. You asked for a bottle of single malt and a glass to be left in the seating area. You kicked off your shoes and started to unbutton your blouse when you heard a man clear his throat. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You had not immediately seen Mobius M. Mobius when you entered. Funny, neither did the porter. Electricity crackled in your fingers and, as you raised them to strike, he walked toward you. “Holster those weapons, Mrs. Laufeyson. Or is it Odinson? Either way. I’m not here to hurt you. Just to talk.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Do you drink scotch?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. The TVA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The TVA or Time Variance Authority is an organization who monitors time lines and the multi-verse. Since you created a minor disturbance, Mobius was sent to set the timeline back on track. Their methods were harsh yet effective ranging from working for them for several hundred years to erasing you completely using the Retroactive Cannon. Mobius was not here to bring you in. In fact, you have now screwed things up so badly that he was charging you to correct your mistakes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would love a drink. Thank you Y/N. May I call you Y/N?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can start by telling me who you are.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course.” He drained his glass and set it down. You poured him another. “Mobius M. Mobius. I’m here representing the TVA. We monitor the multi-verse. You have made a mess of things and we want you to fix it.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighed heavily letting his head fall backonto the chair. “Yes, you do. Wife of Loki, witch from Earth here to save her husband from his certain doom. Am I leaving anything out?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nope. Sounds about right. So are you here to arrest me?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Arrest you? Heavens no. We want to recruit you. Contract employee. 1099 you at the end of the month for tax purposes. Listen, we love that you’re going after Thanos. You’ll save so many lives except one. Tony Stark. He has to die.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The floor fell out from under you. The whole purpose of this was to save your friends. You hadn’t even wanted the Avengers to be involved. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t do that.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here’s the thing, you have to. He has already created civilization destroying weapons. He was supposed to be snapped. Thanos went rogue from the plan.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait! You sent Thanos?!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. We merely offered him something to kill Stark. Instead, he thought it would be more poetic to let him suffer for five years. And to top it off, he had a child. She’ll continue with his work creating the worst weapon yet. If you take him out now, there will be no Ultron. Sakovia will be safe.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But no Vision.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wanda is young. She’ll meet someone else. Good for her though, her brother will still be alive! Good news for everyone. If you succeed, as a thank you, we will restore your husband’s memory. If you refuse, I’ll erase you from existence.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You couldn’t hurt your friends. You wanted to say no but Mobius M. Mobius was a smooth talker and knew just how to play to your weaknesses. “Tony Stark didn’t have a problem attempting to kill you when he thought you were a threat. Didn’t he poison you? Am I getting that right?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your face heated at the memory. You didn’t answer. You both knew he was right. But Tony was also given incomplete and downright false information. “How can I trust what you’re telling me?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have I been wrong about anything else? You don’t have to trust me. In fact, you shouldn’t be so trusting. Thanos already knows what you’re doing. He has spies everywhere. Even on Vanaheim and Asgard. I wouldn’t trust the man who was under Thanos’ thumb just days ago. He’s already betrayed you once. The chamber maid?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You were heated. Fact was he was right. Loki wasn’t healed from the affects of the stone yet he already knew your plan. Thanos could have still been listening. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As a sign of good faith, Princess, I present to you the power stone. The Nova Corps is entrusting you with it. You will save Xandar from certain doom. Fun fact, you can expel any of the stones at any time. That should be helpful when you meet with the Ancient One. Be careful with this stone. It bites.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You cast a protective bubble around you. When you crushed the stone in your palm the pieces crawled under your skin to your core. Once again the light spilled from you holding you in suspension for several minutes then dropping you. You let down the barrier to Mobius clapping. “Three down, three to go. Here’s your plane ticket to Russia. The Maximoff twins already had their brush with the mind stone. You won’t be robbing them of anything. Oh and remember to bring yourself a buddy on Vormir. I’ll be waiting for your call.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He left a card in the credenza and vanished. You called down to the desk to have more scotch sent up and to extend your stay. You also called up to Heimdall to let him know you do not wish for the princes to disturb you for the next few days. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——————————————————————</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki awoke the next morning excited to hear of your experience with the reality stone. When he arrived to breakfast you weren’t there. In fact, no one had seen you since you left the previous morning. He didn’t see Thor either. Maybe you had not yet returned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Thor came strolling in alone around dinner time Loki was concerned. “Brother, I trust everything went to plan on Midgard.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It did! I was able to spend the night with Jane. I should thank your wife for that. Will she be joining us for dinner?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now Loki was panicked. “She didn’t return with you?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. She sent Jane and I off. I left her with Erik Selvig and Darcy. She healed him by the way.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki looked away ashamed. His concern for you outweighed his embarrassment. “I haven’t seen her all day.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Perhaps she’s still angry over the chamber maid.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki’s face blanched. How on earth did you know about that? “Nothing happened really. Just a flirtation. Who told her?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Brother the young lady answered your bedroom door when Y/N went to say goodbye. She is not an idiot. She was able to figure it out.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki was mortified. Old habits truly died hard. You could not blame him. He had only known you to be his wife for a week. You couldn’t really expect him to give up everything. He felt like a fool. You were risking life and limb on his behalf, on behalf of his people and this is how he treats you. A cad and a scoundrel indeed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had to see you to apologize. He would throw himself at your feet and vow never again to stray. Beg for you to forgive him. Plead for mercy. And if none of that worked he would buy you something pretty. Though, if he knew anything at all, he would bring you snacks. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thor called for Heimdall. Unless you cloaked yourself he would be able to find you. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know why you are here. The Princess has demanded that she not be disturbed, and I quote, ‘by those two fools’. You see you are the fools.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki sighed in exasperation. “I believe I’ve cracked it. Thank you, Heimdall. Do you know where she is?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, your grace.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, “And where is she?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“London. At a hotel where she wishes for quiet before she flies to Russia to retrieve another stone.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Brother, we should be with her. She already absorbed two stones....” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Heimdall cleared his throat, “Three. She took in the power stone last night.” He stopped speaking for a moment and Loki realized he was listening to you. “Please, Princess. I do not wish to repeat...yes, ma’am. The Princess says, again I quote, ‘I’m stronger than both of you. Leave me alone or it’s over for you bitches when I get back. Also leave Heimdall alone.’ Please forgive, your highnesses.” He twisted the sword and sent Thor and Loki back to Vanaheim. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki was furious. Fuck groveling. Loki wanted to march right into your hotel room and demand you apologize. How entirely rude of you to just pop off without a single care for him. And over what? A smack on the bottom of a nameless servant? How actually dare you treat him this way? You won’t see him? He is a prince and your husband. You don’t have the right to refuse his company. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thor, on the other hand, was terrified. Leave it to Loki to pick a fight with the most powerful witch in the known universe. He thought it best not to antagonize the pissed off witch possessing the power of three infinity stones. He came up with a possible solution. He proposed Valkyrie accompany you to Russia just in case something happened. You were powerful enough to level Midgard. Best have someone who can keep you in check. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At first Valkyrie refused. It wasn’t her job to babysit the princess. When Thor promised she could use Midgardian weapons she was in. Heimdall refused to send her at first. Loki promised you probably wouldn’t kill him. Very reluctantly he complied. Little did Loki know, Hilde was just the girl to make you all better. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——————————————————————</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hilde knocked politely so she would not scare you. You were operating on a hair trigger as of late. She really didn’t want to die. To her surprise, when you saw her in the hall, you began to giggle uncontrollably. “They sent you to bring me back? Idiots.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Actually, they asked that I accompany you to Russia. Just in case.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fun! First drinks though.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After several shots of tequila and one failed margarita attempt, the two of you were pretty sloshed. It had been a really long time since she had this much fun. Equally as long since she allowed anyone to call her Hilde. Only her sisters called her that. You made her laugh with your drunken college stories. When you told her about your emo college boyfriend having a chronic twitch she damn near peed herself. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After polishing off some snacks from room service the two of you collapsed into bed together still giggling. You finally worked up the courage to tell her about your affair. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know, in the future, you and I are really close. Like super close.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How so?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well I know you have that heart shaped birthmark on your left thigh and when I kiss it it makes you stupid. I also know you like being called daddy in bed.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She belly laughed at the notion that you two were together. “Does Loki know?!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nope.” You both lost it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Norns! Can I be the one who tells him?!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Future you asked that I take a picture of his face when he finds out. I’m glad you’ll get to see it in person.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh hi Prince Loki! In the future I bed your wife.” she mocked. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hilde. Would it be weird if I asked you to spoon me? It’s been a while since I shared a bed with someone who actually wants to be around me.” Without hesitation she pulled you close to her body and nuzzled your hair. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next morning you left for Russia. Normally a whole team would be required to infiltrate a Hydra base. You didn’t really need the back up. Hilde watched your six while you dismantled their security system. You could feel the stone pulling you in its direction. No alarms sounded so you got to the stone and slipped it in your pocket. You heard shuffling from some corner of the room and pulled Hilde closer to you. Wanda’s magic illuminated the darkened room. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Give back the stone and your friend lives.” Pietro had Hilde by the throat. She had her hand on the hilt of her sword but you singled her to wait. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wanda, I know you don’t know me but, in the future, we are great friends. Closer to sisters. I’m not here to hurt you. I’m going to free you. I know a place where you can go.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s funny. You must not really know my sister.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can prove it, Wanda. Please?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was behind you now. When she placed her hands on the side of your temples she showed you your worst fears. All of your friends and family were dead at your feet. Your hands glowed with power. Your skin spattered with their blood. The stones had overpowered you. Where they ended and you began was unclear. You felt yourself sinking but not for long. You regained control and maneuvered to grab her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You held her with little effort and showed her your friendship. She still didn’t trust you completely but she relaxed some and told Pietro to let Hilde go. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How did you break free of my magic?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because I’ve practiced with you. Studied your magic. We did it together. I can help you. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You can take us out of here?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. To a safe place in New York. We don’t have much time. I can take you there right now. No planes. I can open up a portal and we’re all there. What do you say?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pietro? What do you think?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anywhere is better than here.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good. Take my hand.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You jumped to Charles Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters. If there was ever a safe space, it was here. The Professor greeted you all. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello, Y/N. But you are not our Y/N. This much I can tell.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do I look old?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He laughed, “Nonsense. You look powerful. Come in. All of you. We can have some tea and Wanda and Pietro can show me their talents.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The twins felt immediately at ease there. Ororo showed them around and helped them get settled. You introduced Hilde to the faculty. She insisted on staying by your side when it was time to take in the next stone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You went to the medical unit with Jean and the professor. They hooked you up to some electrodes and put you in a padded fire proof space. While you did your thing, they waited far behind a glass. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just as before the pieces of the jewel cut through your body. Light spills from the open wounds and you fall to the floor writhing in pain. “Don’t let it control you, Y/N. You are stronger than the stone!” The Professor calls out to you. Finally you are calm. All of the monitors attached to you are flashing and ringing. Xavier and Jean come in to examine you. They are extremely concerned. You raise your hand to heal yourself but he stops you. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y/N, you understand that every time you take in a stone you are irradiating yourself with gamma rays? You are doing irreversible damage to yourself. There is a reason mortals cannot wield all six of the stones. You have taken in four. I’m not sure you can survive two more.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can. I have to, Professor.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Or what, Y/N?” Jean asked. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Or the time police guys are going to erase me and Tony Stark’s kid will make a weapon capable of destroying planets. Please. I have to finish my mission.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Professor and Jean order you to rest for a few days while they figure out how to treat you. You sent Hilde back to Vanaheim to let everyone know you were ok and being cared for. You stayed in the medical ward and the Professor put you into a medically induced coma. He monitored your brain activity to ensure you wouldn’t be a danger to anyone in your unconscious state. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You dreamt in vivid colors. What Wanda put in your head, you couldn’t shake. The stones were possessive of you. They fed off of you draining away all that you were. Eventually you would become the power. Everything seemed to be more alive. Even in suspended animation your muscles ached. They were growing and changing just as every other cell in your body mutated. On the outside you remain unchanged save for your hair color. You kept hearing Mobius’ voice reminding you that you could expel the stones at any time. The stones made you feel bound to them. You would be nothing without them. Wandering around your psyche you fought them for control. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Hank brought you out of your coma you took a breath and your lungs burned. You coughed and sputtered grabbing at the air for anything to hold. To connect with something. Your vision was too blurry to see who was on the other side of the hand who held yours. Wanda’s soft voice filled your ears, “Open your eyes, Y/N. We’re here.” You nearly jumped out of your skin when you saw Hanks sharp toothed grin. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There she is.” Hank said softly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You pulled Wanda closer to you and embraced her. You were unsure if you could trust what you were seeing to be real. You fought a battle for control of your mind, your body, your energy, your perception. Four down and you didn’t know if you had the strength to take the last two. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once everyone was satisfied with your recovery you asked for a meeting. You explained your journey and what Thanos planned to do. They would support you. For the next stone, you had to go back to Manhattan to meet with the Ancient One. You purposely saved the soul stone for last. You couldn’t comprehend whom you would even sacrifice. It had to be a sacrifice though. Someone you loved. Someone you cherished. You set it aside for now and headed to 177 A Bleeker. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you are all enjoying this story. We’ll get back to the smut and romance and stuff towards the end (which is coming soonish). Right now I am focusing on Reader’s journey and what all of this power means for her.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. The Stones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In an unassuming brownstone on Bleeker lived all the secrets of time and the universe. At least that’s what you were taught to believe. The Masters of the Mystic Arts were the keepers of the time stone. The fifth stone was able to shift and manipulate the flow of time. You would be asking to borrow it today. It would be no easy task. It was powerfully warded and well protected by The Ancient One. She agreed to meet with you privately. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You were happy to see Wong was there as well. The nice thing about the sorcerers is that they could see possibilities and potential futures. Wong knew you as his student. Even though he didn’t know the details of your relationship, he noted there was a specific kind of cookie you enjoyed and made sure he had a whole plate of them. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Ancient One was a lot warmer and subdued than Strange painted her. You did not hold back with her. You filled her in on Mobius’ ultimatum and the real task in front of you. The fate of many realms and planets rested squarely on your shoulders and you were exhausted. When you finished talking you slumped back in your chair. Wong patted your head and handed you two cookies. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“There is a ritual that will allow you to accept the stone intact and return it the same way. We will accompany you to Vanaheim. And, when you have completed your task, we will take back the stone. This is the way things should be. You must understand Strange wouldn’t have put the idea in Tony’s head if it didn’t have to be so. There were a great many players on that battlefield who were more capable of besting Thanos.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your fear was evident. You had to push that aside now. Wong helped you through the ritual. Taking in this stone was a lot easier than the previous four. Your power surged. You felt more complete. One more to go. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your next stop was home. You had been the most nervous about this trip. You asked Agatha to come with you so she could help explain. Aunt Helene was a shoot first then ask questions later type of gal. When you pulled up you lost it. The house was just as it should have been. The girls were outside, Aunt Helene on the porch. She came down to the end of the driveway to meet your car. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I help you?” Scary as ever. You removed your sunglasses and she gasped. “Y/N?! I don’t understand. Agatha what’s happened?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Calm down, Aunt Helene. We need to talk.” She brought you into the solarium and poured herself a drink. She didn’t normally drink in the afternoon but it looked like she would need one. You spilled your guts to her. Everything that has happened in the last ten years, everything that will happen. More importantly that you had to sacrifice someone. All the people you loved live in this house. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Take me. Don’t take any of the girls. I can do it.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You were sobbing. “It has to be Bethy. I need all of you on that battlefield. Bethy is the weakest link.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s just a girl.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m so sorry. I don’t want to do this.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll go with you.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It can only be the two of us. I’ll talk to her.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. Your mother and I will. You’re leading our daughter to die, it should be us.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just then you heard your mother’s voice calling from kitchen. She was just getting home from work. “Helene, who’s car is in the driveway?” She walked into the room and stopped dead in her tracks. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y/N? Oh my....” she pulled you into her arms and you both wept. “Shouldn’t you be at school?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Clearly I’m a little passed that.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I see.” You both giggled when she ran her hands over your hair. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tell your mother why you are here.” Helene was not as overjoyed to see you now. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You explained the whole story to her and, like your aunt Helene she offered herself instead. The truth was, Bethany never really came into her powers like the rest of the girls. She was closest to you in age. Perhaps you were just different but you were a lot further along in your studies than she was. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mom, did you all know I was a conduit? Did him know about my abilities?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The three women exchanged a glance that told you everything you needed to know. “Were the Kale’s coming after the coven or were they coming after me?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“After you” your mother answered. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When Andrew and I started dating, did you know what he was?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. But we thought we could bind him. Obviously we were wrong. Sweetheart, you are fulfilling your destiny. This is exactly what’s supposed to happen.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I lost all of you and him in a matter of hours. Now that I have these capabilities, I won’t allow them to hurt you.” You were angry. Electricity started to crackle off of your skin but you held it together. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y/N, let’s focus on one thing at a time ok? The Kale’s can be dealt with later.” Agatha was trying to calm you down before you flew into a rage and leveled the place yourself. “Why don’t you go freshen up. We’ll get Bethany prepared.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You went to the back garden where Lana was planting. “I know you are Y/N but you’re not” she called from the grass. “Can I come sit with you?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you from the future?” she asked stuffing her garden gloves into her apron pocket. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes.” You brushed her bangs away from her eyes and cupped her cheek. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Something bad is about to happen isn’t it?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.” You started crying again she curled up in the chair with you and held you like she did so many times when you were children. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Agatha came out onto the porch and told the two of you to get washed up for dinner. You helped cook the meal and noticed it was Bethany’s favorite. How morbid to be literally making her last meal. She wouldn’t speak to you or look in your direction. You deserved it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You set the table and all sat down. The rest of the girls had no idea what was going on. You asked Bethany if she wanted them to know and she said no. So instead you all hung out. You told them stories about your journey. All about your wedding. There were tears when you told them about Loki dying and gasps when you said you broke up with Steve. Your mother and Helene stayed with Bethany. She couldn’t sit with the rest of the girls. When everyone was in bed, you and Bethany went to the garden. You kissed your mom and the aunts goodbye and told them Wong would come for them on the day. They should prepare the girls. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You opened a portal to Vormir. The purple light glowed through opening. They kissed Bethany once more and you held her as you went through. Red Skull was there waiting on the top of the mountain. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y/N daughter of Margaret. Bethany daughter of Melissa. What you seek lies in front of you, as does what you fear. A soul, for a soul.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can we have a second?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Take your time” he said stoically. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you, Bethy. I love you so much and I’m sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She spit in your face. “I hate you. All of the girls will hate you when they find out what you’ve done.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know.” With very minimal effort you picked her up and brought her to the edge of the cliff. She fought you hard. She scratched and kicked but you were too strong. You grabbed her arms and threw her off the side of the rock. The clouds cleared and you could see her lying on the ground. Blood pooled like a halo around her head. Her eyes were open and they were squarely fixed on you. The next thing you knew you were lying in some water and the stone was in your hand. You opened a portal to back to Vanaheim but you were intercepted by Mobius. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You landed in a plastic chair at a small table in what looked like an interrogation room. Mobius came in loosening his tie as he sat down. “You did good, kid. Let’s get that last stone in you and you can get back to Vanaheim.” You did not respond verbally but stood up and started walking towards the door. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Vormir is brutal. Glad I didn’t have to be the one. I’m surprised that you chose Bethany. I really thought you’d go with Constance. She’s always such a bitch to you....” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You turned to him and pushed him against a wall. Several paper pushing lackeys stood up like they had a chance against you. “Don’t ever bring up my sister again.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whoa. Easy tiger. It’s still fresh. I get it.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He took you to a large room that was made of reinforced steel. “Go ahead, cupcake. Do your thing then you can get back home.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You crushed the stone easily. It shattered sending the shards into the skin at your stomach. The light grew and glowed around you. You smelled the sweet of Bethany’s perfume then you dropped. Once you regained your composure Mobius let you out. He smiled and gave you a weird solute. “So the fight’s on Vanaheim? Thanos is already searching for you. I’m sure his informant will alert him the second you arrive. Hope you’re ready. It’s not Loki by the way. My source was wrong. Anyway. Good luck!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You walked out of the door and through a portal to your room on Vanaheim. You were drained. Completely drained. You stripped off down to a t shirt and panties and intended to crawl into bed. When you opened the door Loki was asleep on your pillow. Trying not to wake him you grabbed a blanked and went out to the big fluffy chair poured a drink and stared at the dying fire. A few moments later you heard Loki shuffling behind you. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y/N? When did you get in?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A few minutes ago. What are you doing here?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Waiting for you. I’ve slept in here every night in the off chance you may pop up.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have all the stones.” Your voice was low and husky. “Murdered my sister to get the last one. She told me she hated me right before I threw her over the cliff.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His brows knitted together, “I am so sorry. What can I do for you? What do you need?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You chuckled and held up your glass, “About six more of these and a hot bath.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Consider it done.” He left the room and ran the water. You smelled oils wafting in on a cloud of steam. He grabbed the tray and placed it next to the tub and freshened the drink in your hand. “Come on. I’ll help you.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned away to give you some privacy but you weren’t having it. “You can play a little slap and tickle with a maid but you can’t look at your wife naked?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He blanched, “I’m sorry that happened....”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You were not in the mood to fight. “Save it. I don’t really care. Not like you’re in love with me anyway. I just need physical contact. Can you get in with me?” You walked over to him and pressed your body against his. The skin to skin felt marvelous. He took off his bottoms and positioned himself so you were hip to hip rather than having his genitals pressed against you. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What if I do love you?” he whispered in your ear. You started to sob against the skin of his neck. You felt it. He did love you. His hands traveled up in between the blades of your shoulders and held you tight. “What if I love you because you saved me over and over again in so many ways? What if I love you because you are saving our people? What if I love you because you are my wife and I’ve walked through Hel to find you? What if I remember everything?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mobius that son of a bitch. He kept his promise. “Is this real? Are you my Loki?” You pulled away to see his crooked smile which you crushed with your lips. “Is this real?” you asked again. “How? How did this happen?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know. I woke up a few days ago and felt like a different person. All of it came rushing back. No one could figure it out. I just assumed you did this.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It didn’t matter how it happened. You just needed him to hold you again. He climbed into the tub and you followed. He washed your hair and your body. When both of you were clean you relaxed against his chest. Finally your sadness and pain and exhaustion took you and you broke down. He rocked you and shushed you until you were sleeping peacefully. When you woke it was morning and you were lying on his chest. On your husband’s chest. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. The third brother greeted Death like an old friend....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Battle preparations were in full swing. Most of the realms armies were to be positioned on the battlefield as frontline forces. Skrýmir the giant from Utgard would lead his armies along with Aesir forces. You warned them of the dog like creatures that came in hoards. At times they were absolutely overwhelming. For that, Thor and Ororo would flank the battlefield to take out as many as possible. You were able to reach Carol Danvers who will be accompanied by the Skrull. On the back end, the Vanir and your coven would maintain a protection spell that would debilitate some of the more simple minded soldiers in Thanos’ army and to shield from air strikes. The Avengers would be on the field as promised to help with the Black Order. The plan was falling in to place. You had the numbers. The problem was radio silence from Thanos. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You exhausted all avenues in the universe to find out his plan. Even Mobius hadn’t heard so much as a rumble from him. No one had disappeared mysteriously from Vanaheim. Nothing really changed except for one thing. Loki’s memories of his time with you were restored. He was a hybrid version of your Loki. Mobius told you he wasn’t the leak. You wanted to believe him but now you were deeply doubtful. You decided to confront him but you had to be as gentle as possible. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You took dinner in your chambers that night. You were noticeably quiet. “Pet, something on your mind?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If I say no will you believe me?” He shot you a look that told you he did not in fact believe you. “I have to ask you something. You’re going to be angry with me. We’ll fight about it.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now I’m nervous.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You sighed heavily, “You should be. Loki, before I healed you, were you still informing to Thanos?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked away from you ashamed, “Yes. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” He cowered at your touch. Did he think you would hurt him? He was afraid of you. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Loki, look at me. I’m not mad. Loki, look at me.” You could see he was shaking. You stood up from the table and knelt in front of him, “Can he still hear you?” He nodded yes. “Can he hear me?” He nodded no. “Good. I’m going to free you, my love. But first I need you to do something for me. Go get him. Bring him to me.” You kissed his hands and didn’t say anything else. You finished your meal in silence. He could feel how angry you were. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You didn’t believe that Thanos couldn’t hear you or see you when you were in Loki’s presence so you opted not to speak about your plans any longer. Before you went to sleep you rested on his chest and held him tight. He was asleep. You stroked the fine dusting of hair on his belly and said aloud, “I’m going to rip you apart for this.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——————————————————————</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next morning you were minding your p’s and q’s around Loki. When you had a strategy meeting with the Avengers and X-men you didn’t tell him. When you met with the coven you didn’t say a word. You made Thor promise to watch his mouth and not argue because obviously the man was in pain. You were the general of this army today. Anything that needed to be said to Loki needed to cross your ears first. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your Avengers meeting was interesting. You knew so much about them and it made you giggle to yourself. Steve was not as soft as when you met him. He mostly looked lost. You wanted to just hug him tight but you knew that would be wildly inappropriate. You decided, to hasten your actual mission, to split up the team. You had a feeling Thanos would split the Black Order to do as much damage as possible. Steve and Nat would join the Warriors, Lady Sif and Heimdall on the Bifrost. Odin would command the rest of his troops from Asgard. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That evening everyone gathered for a feast. One of many feasts before battle. You found your way over to the Avengers table to hang with Thor. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Princess, have a seat.” Steve pulled out a chair for you and you laughed out loud. You couldn’t tell him why. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why thank you, kind sir. I’m sure you’re accommodations are much nicer than an army encampment.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He laughed, “Oh by far. So you’re from Earth? How did you get involved with and marry a Prince from Asgard?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, honey. It is a long story. Another time maybe.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course. You wear the title well, Princess.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, Captain.” You winked at him and freshened his drink. “Enjoy your evening.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You made your rounds saying good night. Promising to make good on invitations to visit realms. You finally made it over to the table with Odin, Frigga, your mother and aunts. “I’m going to get Loki prepared.” Frigga looked worried. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh please don’t make that face, Allmother. I feel guilty enough as it is.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just want him to come home safely.” she wiped tears from her cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s what we all want.” You kissed them all goodnight and asked your mother to sit with Frigga for a while. Odin asked to walk you to your chambers. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sure I’m quite capable of walking myself, sire.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Give an old man the pleasure of seeing his daughter off to bed. Y/N, I’m curious. Has anyone asked why Thanos is trying to destroy the universe?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You snorted (such a princess), “Does it matter?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s always good to know what drives an opponent. For instance, love can make people do irrational things. Your meticulous plans are laid before you and something can make any seasoned general snap and the whole thing goes up in flames.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you telling me this?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanos is known as the Mad Titan not the Kind Titan. I’ll be shocked if Loki comes back alive. Whatever you see, what ever he does to Loki, you mustn’t waiver. You must stay composed and trust your plan. Do you understand? There will be time enough to mourn our losses.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hope I have half the nerve that you do in the face of such evil.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have to tell myself the same speech. He’s my son. I would move mountains to protect him. We have to hold steady. Sleep well.” He kissed you on the cheek and went to rejoin the party. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When you entered your chambers Loki was sitting in front of the fire. “Did you have a nice time?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I did. I missed you.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And I you. I’m ready to go.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lok, why is he doing this? Why does he want to destroy so many lives?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smiled to himself, “For love. His mother and father were Eternals. They were terribly beautiful. When Thanos was born, he was not beautiful like his parents so his mother tried to kill him. She failed but ultimately treated him as though he were a ghost. He tortured her until she perished. He just wanted to be loved and accepted. Sound familiar? And then he fell in love with actual Death. Not Hela. This being is death and one of the creators of the stones. She has rebuked him. Denied his advances. So, this is his love letter to her.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The parallels were obvious. The two of them understand each other on a very deep level. “But you see, darling, Thanos is jealous of me because I have my goddess. He will see our union destroyed.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not a chance.” You pressed your forehead to his and slipped your bracelet on his wrist. With the tiny golden screwdriver you closed it tight. “For luck.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He kissed you deeply and deeper than any kiss you’ve ever shared. “I love you.” Before you had a chance to say it back he slipped through the portal you opened. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——————————————————————</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thanos sat on his throne watching his daughters argue when Loki returned. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah Loki. I thought you scurried away to the far reaches of the galaxy like the rat you are. What have you brought me?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She is alone on Vanaheim. Waiting for you.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He laughed and looked at Nebula, “Tell me , daughter, do I look stupid?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, father.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do we believe the god of lies?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, father.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Should we kill him?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, father. We should torture him and drop him at his wife’s feet.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thanos laughed again as he rose from his throne. He grabbed Loki by the neck and brought him close, “You are lucky my daughter is merciful. Gamora!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, father!” Gamora rushed to his side. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Take the god to the dungeons. You and Nebula play nice.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She cuffed him and stabbed in the side then dragged him behind her. “Please listen to me. He’s going to wipe out half the universe.” Loki croaked and groaned. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up! You lie!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, I don’t. I can prove it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She dropped him on the ground at her feet, “Can you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sister, don’t listen to him. He is the god of lies.” Nebula grabbed his bonds to continue to the dungeon. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gamora knelt down in front of him, “Prove it.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki touched her forehead and shared with her the vision of the reality you escaped. He destroyed everything just like her own planet. She could not let that happen again. She also couldn’t betray her father. “It doesn’t matter. No one will ever beat him.” She grabbed him by the hair and took him to the dungeon where Corvus Glaive was waiting. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gamora hung him to the wall using his bonds. Corvus pulled out his knife and dragged it up Loki’s chest. He used the blade to cut the straps of his armor. He stuck him between his ribs. Loki’s lung collapsed. He was unable to take deep breaths with his hands above his head. He would pass out soon. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——————————————————————</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had been three days and you hadn’t heard from Loki. The little screwdriver around your neck was barely warm. His heart rate was erratic and sometimes barely existent. You were beginning to think Odin was right. You sat alone on the field where Loki would lead Thanos. You sat waiting for him every day. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The field was filled with wild flowers. You picked a few and braided them into a crown. It was warm and the sun kissed your skin making it glow. When this was all over you would re sod this field. The people of Vanaheim deserved to have nice spaces. While you were deep in thought you didn’t notice the presence until she was sitting next to you. She was always with you in some capacity. Always whispering in your ear. Begging you to follow her. These last few days her voice has been louder than anyone else. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Took you long enough to show your face.” You didn’t look over. You knew what Death looked like. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve been waiting for me?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s to wait for? You’re always with me. Have been for the last ten years. Longest relationship I’ve had.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She laughed, “I made you what you are. Shaped you into the person you’ve become. I’m here to see my creation’s first steps.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You sat quietly enjoying the breeze together. You set the crown on her head. She smiled for a moment then the followers wilted. She frowned and plucked off the crown and set it in her lap. You hovered your hand over it springing it back to life. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is this what you envisioned when you fucked with my life? Did you put me here so that I could fight your boyfriend?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s not my boyfriend.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Semantics. You love him.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do. I’ll take him with me today.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ll take him in pieces.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So violent. Unbecoming of a princess.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not a princess.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Semantics.” She smiled showing you all of her perfectly polished teeth. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is Loki alive?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Barely. Thanos will bring him alive to the battle. Don’t let him get in your head. He knows you’ll be moved to save Loki. You have a job to do.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And when I do it, what side of the battlefield will you be on?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The winning side. Get some rest, my sweet. Tomorrow is going to be a son of a bitch.” She winked at you and disappeared. You knew what you had to do. When the time came you would be ready. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——————————————————————</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The eve of battle. Everyone was antsy. You could practically smell the adrenaline. It’s thick fog choked you when you walked into a room full of people. You made some modifications to your plans which involved magic you could barely do, The Ancient One, Auntie Agatha and Wanda. You had to get Loki away from Thanos as soon as they land. You had to strike fast and hard. They were prepared. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You sat alone at a table ignoring the merriment. You almost didn’t notice your coven and Wanda filing in. They held hands and your mother and Helene rested their hands on your shoulders. Frigga stood behind you making you the center of the circle. They invoked Hecate and Diana to be by your side. “May your magic be strong and your resolve stronger.” Helene chanted. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And may Thanos know who is the baddest witch in every known universe.” Agatha chimed in. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Blessed be!” they all cheered. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ladies, tomorrow, please aid in evacuating the outlying villages. I don’t want innocent lives lost. Lana, Constance, Margot and Flora, you will stay behind with several of the light elves to keep the palace grounds protected.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why does the new girl get to go to the battle grounds with you?” Constance whined. Mobius was right. It should have been her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before you could answer Agatha chimed in, “When you have magic as powerful as Wanda you can fight the aliens. Keep practicing, sweetheart.” You almost spit out your wine you were laughing so hard. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The little screwdriver felt hot against your chest. You could feel Loki. “SHIT! They are almost here!” You stood on the table and shouted, “Shut up! Everyone shut the fuck up! They’re early! Get to your assignments now!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hilde fitted you with with armor and you all raced to your positions. Those who were going to Asgard got to the field and called for Heimdall. You kept your eyes trained on Steve and whispered a silent prayer that he’d be safe. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You and Helene lit up the field as much as you could with energy balls. Around the perimeter the Vanir set torches ablaze. Freyr joined you and the ladies to concentrate your strongest magic on Thanos to incapacitate him early. Hilde, Thor and Ororo were on guard as well. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thanos’ ships landed spraying earth all along the front lines. Frost giants snarled and banged their shields. Thanos stepped off of his ship holding Loki over his shoulder like a rag doll. Just as predicted, Cull Obsidian and Proxima Midnight did not exit the ship with them. You called for Heimdall to show you. They landed there. Danvers added that the Nova Corps and the Sovereign reported Thanos’ troops on Xandar. He was punishing anyone who helped you. Tony said a ship landed outside of DC. Shield , Rhodey and the rest of the X-men were handling business there. You prepared for this and ensured that armies were ready in all the nine realms. No one was safe from this disease. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While Thanos walked down the ramp of his ship, his troops and yours held stock still and aching to fight. Your own plan was clear. Get Loki, kill Thanos, make sure Tony dies, snap the rest out of existence. You could not be shaken. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thanos picked up Loki by the scruff of his neck. Agatha kept a hand on you. “Stay with us. No stupid mistakes.” she whispered to you. Of course, because he’s an arrogant prick, he made a speech. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look at you, hiding behind your wife’s skirt. Your weakness is disgusting. How easy it was to sway you to my side. You are a failure.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am a god” he croaked “and my wife is going to rip you apart.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now!” You shouted and sent a beam of energy straight at Thanos. You had him on his knees. Pietro swooped in and grabbed Loki. He took him to Frigga and Njord then rejoined the fight. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thanos screamed as his armor split and his weapon clanged on the ground. “Go, you idiots!” His troops mobilized and so did yours. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just as you planned, the barrier went up when he called for airstrikes. The firepower from the guns could not penetrate effectively protecting your troops. Unfortunately also Thanos’ troops. Danvers and Valkyrie incapacitated the ships right away. The Ebony Maw had Tony in his grasp. Tony wouldn’t be able to fight him off. One of the Maw’s spikes penetrated the Arc Reactor. You heard Thor screaming for him. Hulk rushed to him and tried shaking him awake. He was gone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You almost lost it hearing your friends scream for Tony through your comms. This time you didn’t shut them off. You deserved to hear it. Out of nowhere, an additional beam of magic hit Thanos. It was brilliant green and strong. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Miss me, Pet?” Loki shouted looking strong. Frigga Njord and Maja worked fast to heal him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ve got him! Go!” You screamed to everyone else. You stopped using your magic and let the stones take over. Your whole body glowed and your eyes went white. You grabbed Loki’s hand and intensified his magic. Thanos was in complete agony. While Loki weighed him down with chains that sprouted from the ground, you rested your boot on his chest. He couldn’t breathe. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is over.” You snapped and his ships and all of his troops started to disintegrate. You got confirmation that they were going down everywhere. You knelt down next to him and got up close to his ear, “I hope you rot and I hope it hurts.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thor came behind you with Mjølnir resting on his shoulder, “Go for the head, Brother.”With one swing he delivered the fatal blow. His blood sprayed your face and body. You didn’t move until his heart stopped. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Death rested her hand on your shoulder, “I’m impressed.” Her voice was amused but you could see she was shaken seeing Thanos in this state. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I knew you would be.” Just for good measure, you electrocuted his body until it turned to ash. You swept it all up in a little wind and dumped it into a box that you sent deep within Vanaheim’s core. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Death smiled again, “You don’t trust me to hang on to him?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You chuckled, “I jumped time and almost died taking in these stones to save my man. No telling what you’d do.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Smart girl. I taught you well.” The two of you embraced and she shimmered away. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone in your general vicinity was staring at you. You could hear a pin drop. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? We’re old friends.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like in Harry Potter!” Lana shouted excitedly. You nearly fell over laughing. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——————————————————————</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All in all you had very few casualties. The armies of the Nine were virtually unscathed. Your greatest loss, of course, was Tony. The crew from Asgard rejoined you. You gave them space to mourn privately. With Wong’s help, you expelled the Time Stone and gave it back to The Ancient One. They opened up portals for all Midgardians to return home. You said your goodbyes to all of your family and friends as they left. Your mother made you promise you’d be along to visit soon. You reminded Agatha you still had the Kale’s to deal with. You’d be home soon enough. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You made your way over to the Avengers to extend your condolences. You fashioned a vessel for his body to arrive safely back on Earth. They all shook your hand as they filed out. All except Steve who drew you in for a hug. “I’m so sorry for your loss, Captain. He fought valiantly.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, Princess. We know going into any battle there could be losses. He’s not the first friend I’ve had to say goodbye to.” That broke your heart especially knowing Bucky was alive. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Does he have a family?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A girlfriend. His parents are deceased.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m so sorry again. Please, never hesitate to call on me should you need my help.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you.” He followed Tony’s body through the portal. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki eyed you suspiciously. “Save it. I’ll tell you later” you groaned as you stretched. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are a dazzling liar, my little queen.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, king of my heart, you have no idea.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You went to the great hall with the intention of going to bed soon after. But, doing battle works up an aggressive appetite. You ate and drank until you were about to bust and then you drank some more. You were laid out on the table while Thor regaled everyone with tales from the battlefield. You nearly made it out when he suggested body shots. You and Loki declined but we’re far too entertained to leave the party. Hilde turned to you and smiled. You knew that smile. She just couldn’t leave well enough alone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just one.” She jingled the shot glass in front of your face. You couldn’t resist her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“One! Hilde, just one.” You took her hand which she pulled away. “Well where do you want it?” She unbuttoned the top two of her shirt. There were hoops and hollers a plenty. You shook your head and didn’t dare make eye contact with your husband. You sprinkled the salt in her cleavage, licked slowly, did the shot and went for the citrus wedge. She spit it out and kissed you. Loki’s annoyance grew almost to the point of anger. You pulled away with her cackling like a crazy person. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that the face other me wanted?!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are going to get me in so much trouble.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I certainly hope so.” She winked at you and went back to your friends. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki stood from the table and made his way to you, “If you are quite finished, I would like to take you to bed, wife.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am so ready, husband.” He picked you up and slung you over his shoulder. You yelped when he smacked your bottom. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was undressing you before you even got to the door. He pushed you against the wall just outside the great hall and slipped his hands into your waistband. “Mmmm. So wet for me, darling.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All for you, my king.” He was so hard straining against leather. It was nearly painful. You were falling apart in his hands. “If you keep doing that I’m going to cum.” You were breathless. Chest heaving out sharp pants. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want you to. I want everyone to know how I make you feel. You are mine and I want the world to know it.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You cried his name over and over again when you met your release. He set you down smothering you with his lips. “Take me to bed or I’m going to pull out your cock right here.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ha promises promises.” he says against your lips. You trail your hand down to his pants and undo the buttons. When you pulled him closer he winced in pain. You took your hand away and lifted his shirt to see he was still bruised and bleeding from a wound on his side. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lok..” the higher you lifted his shirt the more damage you saw. “Oh. Loki...” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It doesn’t hurt” he whispered trying to pull you back in for a kiss. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop, Loki. Come on. Let me get you to bed.” He followed you into the bedroom and you started undressing him. “No more illusions.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lie down, Pet. I’m going to fuck you silly.” He lifted off his shirt and you burst into tears. “Please don’t cry. You said no more illusions. Y/N, I’m dying to be inside of you. I will go slow. I just need to feel you wrapped around me.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“God. I can’t believe you, Loki! You could have killed yourself. Look at you! You’re still bleeding. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My love, I will only be hurting if I don’t get to fuck you. Please. Don’t make me beg.” You needed him too. For the next few hours you lost yourselves. There was no more pain. No more degradation. No more expectations. Just the two of you. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The biggest battle hasn’t even started.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">S I XM O N T H SL A T E R</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Vanaheim had been kind to you but it was time to make your next move. Loki had been pardoned on Asgard. The convergence was nigh and preparations for Malekith had begun. Asgard was fortified as a precaution. You thought maybe Malekith wouldn’t bother since the entire universe knew you had the stones. The small council was not so sure. They wanted you locked away in a secure location where he couldn’t find you. You wanted to fight. That’s all you seemed to want these days. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Malekith and Frigga have long been enemies. His brute murdered her when the dark elves invaded Asgard. You would only hide if she hid with you. Being ever stubborn she declined. You didn’t tell her what would happen but, because of your insistence, she could guess. “If it’s my time, it’s my time. I won’t hide.” Everyone in this family was ridiculously stubborn. You fit right in. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki fought you ad nauseam about expelling the stones. You refused to even entertain the thought until the convergence was over. He thought the stones were overtaking you. They changed your personality. You argued they just made you stronger and perhaps he was threatened by you. That never failed to spur him into a tirade about how dangerous they were and how no one knew what they were doing to you. The voice in your head told you otherwise. He would prattle on about how they seemed to speak for you. How you had changed. You never listened. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mortal are you listening?” It drove you insane when he called you mortal. Just a constant reminder that you were beneath him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am. And I’ve asked you to please stop calling me mortal.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well aren’t you? Are you now unable to die? Have I missed something?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As long as I have them I am.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And that’s why you shouldn’t have them. Where is my wife? You were not this war mongering battle hardened warrior when I first met you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You prefer me weak? Too afraid of my own shadow?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He knelt in front of you to look in your eyes. “I have never known you to be weak, Y/N. You were powerful enough.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You laughed but the smile on your lips never met your eyes. “Just enough that I couldn’t ever take you.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop it. That’s never mattered to me.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Until I became stronger than you.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He picked up a pillow off of the bed and smashed it into his face. He let out a deep growl out of sheer frustration. “Your new found obsession with power is exactly why I am worried. They need you. They are like parasites and you are their host. You feed them, darling. Of course they don’t want to give you up.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And what if I do release them? What then? Do we just wait for the next maniac to use them against us?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then we keep them locked in the vault.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh yeah, because Odin’s vault has never been breached.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Only by me.” He hated fighting with you. Absolutely loathed it. You kept putting off the release of the stones but he wouldn’t give up. You were scared they would fall into the wrong hands. He was afraid they already had. The only other person who was in your corner was Odin. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki knew his father all too well. He was not interested in what you wanted but what your power could do for him. He treated you like his own sentient weapon. Your daddy issues completely clouded your judgement in regards to Odin. He doted on you. Called you his daughter. You lapped it up. When Loki or Thor would say something he would laugh it off and say they were jealous that he had a new favorite child. After Asgard was safe, they thought it was time for you to go back to Midgard for a while for an extended holiday. Maybe your family could talk some sense into you. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My love. My little queen. Please don’t be cross with me. I am simply worried for your safety and sanity. Don’t you want to leave all of this behind? Perhaps we can start our family. I’ve longed to see you with child.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your voice was quiet, “That’s not my dream. It’s yours. You know how I feel about having children. Can’t we just go on forever having adventures?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pet, I have had my fun. I just want to start a family and be settled. I don’t care if I ever ride into another battle. Children or not, I just want this constant upheaval to end. I quite liked our life on Midgard. I actually miss television. Why don’t we go back and rebuild our little cottage? Will you at least think about it?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You kissed the tip of his nose, “I will. When this is all over, I will agree to take extended leave and visit my family.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————————————————————</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The day Malekith invaded was like deja vu for Loki except he was not in the dungeon. The dark elves were unable to breech the outer reaches of Asgard so they moved on to Greenwich where he and Thor would meet. Against your better judgement (and certainly Loki’s), you jumped the portal to help Thor. You served as nothing but a distraction. Thor was nearly crushed by Malekith’s ship. Had it not been for Dr. Selvig, Thor would had been killed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your magic destroyed half of a library and a lot more property. When law enforcement arrived they thanked Thor for his help. You, on the other hand, were put in shackles and taken into custody. Thor tried to stop them but they were under strict orders from the World Security Council to take you in. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You tried to break free for your bonds but your magic wouldn’t work. “Stop resisting, Princess.” one of the Interpol officers shouted. They didn’t have regular guns pointed at you. They looked like ray guns or something you’d see in a sci fi movie. Thor rushed behind you asking where you were being taken. They muttered something about an Air Force base as officers held him back. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m coming, little sister! Just hang on.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They had you locked in the back of a van that was caged and padded. A thick metal partition separated you from the driver. The doors on the back were also thick metal. Three officers wearing helmets rushed in in a practiced military style drill. Keeping their weapons trained on you, one officer stood in front of you and pressed a button that magnetized your restraints. He stuck your hands to a small but sturdy loop on the bench you sat on. Another officer put a mutant inhibitor collar around your neck while the third jabbed a needle in your arm. “Nighty night, Princess.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When you awoke your head was pounding. There was a jumpsuit on the small table next to you. On the floor were socks and slippers. The collar was pretty heavy and seemed to grab at your skin when you pulled. “It won’t come off Mrs. Odinson” a voice said. There was a speaker just above the door. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where am I?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Change into your jumps.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where am I? Don’t make me ask again.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Change into your jumps, prisoner.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You tried to use your magic but only a tiny spark flickered between your hands. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your cell doors opened and a familiar face stood in front of you. “Ma’am. I’m Coulson. Come with me.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait. Aren’t you...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dead? As in your husband killed me? Yeah. Something like that.” He stood in the doorway looking at you expectantly. “Unless you’d rather stay here.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You followed behind him flipping off the speaker when you left. “Can you remove this collar, Coulson?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please forgive me if I’m not super trusting.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Understandable I guess. Where are you taking me?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“New York. Into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody. It’s the only way the US government will release you. Part of the MCA.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“MCA?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mutant Control Act. You’re an unregistered omega level mutant. Your powers, as defined by the government, areunlimited. You’re dangerous.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So when I’m on Earth, I am a prisoner?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When you’re on Earth? You think you’re leaving? You belong to us now.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He took you along to an airstrip where you boarded a small plane. He helped you into your seat, shackled your wrists and ankles and bid you a safe flight. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——————————————————————</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thor was too scared to tell Loki you were captured. He would have been pissed at the both of you. If he thought you were in danger he would rip Midgard apart to find you. The only person he knew to contact was Steve Rogers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In Tony’s infinite wisdom, he named Steve his successor of sorts. He called him the Chief Moral Compass of the company. That gave Steve all kinds of contacts and diplomatic immunity in 46 countries.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve met your flight at the base in New York. Coulson was thrilled to see Steve again but he wouldn’t release you. He got into the backseat and went with you to the facility where you’d be staying. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You waited for several hours in a holding room. You hadn’t eaten in a couple of days and your body was exhausted without the stones to prop you up. You fell asleep with your head on the table. Finally Steve came in to wake you. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Y/N. You’re free to go. Get this collar off of her now!” he said to an agent. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can we grab something to eat? I haven’t had anything in a couple of days.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He planted his hands on his hips and clenched his jaw. You were freaking Asgardian royalty and a human being. Surely that earned you some respect. He was livid. “Seriously, guys? You couldn’t have gotten her food? My apologies, Princess.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would kill for a slice. Ever hear of Joe’s Pizza in Brooklyn?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smiled, “Best in New York. How do you know about that place?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was in love with a guy from Brooklyn once.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah? What happened?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He couldn’t handle who I was.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Steve chuckled to himself, “Then he didn’t deserve you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——————————————————————</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Pending a hearing, you were released to your mother’s care. You absolutely could not prevent Loki from coming any longer. When he landed you were sitting in the open space where your house would be built. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is the perfect spot isn’t it?” You were picking blades of grass and letting them fall through your fingers. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Afelheim has ample space for cottage building. No cable though. I guess this rules out our extended holiday.” He sat next to you and you rested your head on his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think this is our extended holiday. My hearing isn’t for another month.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know what you did was careless and stupid right? Also incredibly arrogant. Thor didn’t need your help.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know. I don’t know what came over me. It’s like I wasn’t thinking.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You weren’t. The stones were. While we’re stuck here, I’d like to get as many people as possible involved in removing them and healing you. That’s even if you can be healed. Your body could be riddled with cancer like poor Jane.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well I’ve saved her from that fate.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not yourself. If I lost you....” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not losing me.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You snuggled against him and he kissed the top of your head. He no longer tried to hide his feelings from you. He was afraid. You just found each other again and he was afraid he would lose you. The old Loki would have run screaming. This Loki would fight for you. And, if he had to, he would follow you into Hel. Maybe he was selfish in that regard. He lost you once. Never again. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">3 am. The darkest part of the night full of quiet longing. The day slips away to a new dawn and time is reborn. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">On the eve of your hearing you sat in such darkness having a drink or seven. Your husband asleep in your childhood bed in the room you shared with Bethany. You stared into oblivion trying to come to terms with the gravity of what was facing you. The UN and SHIELD were going to decide if you were a threat. And, if you were, what would they do to you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Odin already put up the funds to repair the damage you caused. He tried to be diplomatic with the World Security Council. Promised you wouldn’t step a toe onto Midgard without a proper escort and a heads up that you were on the way. They didn’t bite. They wouldn’t would they? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They only wanted an arrangement that worked for them. A tit for tat but more tit for them than tat for you. Essentially, you work for them when they say and they won’t lock you up for the remainder of your life. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Loki wanted to just leave. They threatened to find you. He laughed in their faces and said he’d like to see them try. He vowed to unleash hell as many of the universe’s armies were loyal to you. They didn’t take kindly to his threats. Had Steve not stepped in, you’d both be in a cage. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">This is what you wanted wasn’t it? Your Clyde to his Bonnie. Eternal outlaws. He didn’t want that anymore. He wanted a sweet little house and a quiet life with babies in his arms. You were starting to think that was a good idea. To settle. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You had a few more tricks up your sleeve though. Mobius stepped in briefly promising if things went wrong he would handle it. You didn’t know what that meant. Oddly you trusted him. He had been true to his word thus far and brutally honest. Things may be playing out exactly how they were meant to play out. You did ask if he gave you Loki just because he knew you’d lose him again. He assured you the two of you were inseparable. That at least gave you solace. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The other worry on your mind was your last visit with the team of doctors Steve set up. They examined poked prodded and drew blood for five days. You weren’t riddled with cancer. Your body was in top shape. That was, as long as you held the stones. You wouldn’t die if you let them go. You just wouldn’t heal. Your body had been through hell. You would live a feeble existence. They’re suggestion was to learn to live with them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The only stone you agreed to expel was the power stone. It was determined by Loki, the Professor and Agatha that the power stone in particular was doing the most damage. It was reluctant to let you go but they finally got it out. It’s currently in the Professor’s vault where only he and you have access. Just in case. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Agatha had also been helping you uncover the truth about the Kale’s and their plot to destroy your coven. She believed Fury sent them so he could take you for himself. When you told her about his plan to kill Franklin, that all but solidified things. They were not top priority at the moment. Even if they were to attack, you had enough fire power now to defend yourselves. They also lost the element of surprise. Once you had proof, you would bring them in front of the witches council and let them deal with them. For now, your family was safe. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You poured another drink and finally you were starting to feel the tendrils of liquor take hold. You stared into the room bathed in obsidian. It stared back. It flirted with you. Begged you to embrace it. To let it take you. These days the darkness was the only lover you knew. You reached out to it but Loki pulled you back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You had not heard his feet gently padding across the hardwood. Had not noticed his weight lean on the top of the wingback chair. You smiled at the darkness offering a weak sorry when you felt his lips on the top of your head. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Let’s take a walk” he whispered as he pried the bottle from your hands. As you did most nights, you walked to the spot where your cottage should be. He laid out a blanket and wrapped another around the two of you. His emotions were normally all over the place. Panic and worry mixed with pain and fear. Always though, his love for you was ever prominent. This night he simply felt calm. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m starting to see your vision of a life with less bullshit.” You snuggled against him to keep warm. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">A smiled curled the corner of his lips, “I knew you would come around eventually.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“If we get through this, I may even rethink the part about children. The doctors told me I was all good in there. Maybe too good.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He laughed and kissed your hair, “Sounds divine. Perhaps we can just move your mother to Asgard with us. I know it would pain her to have her grandchildren so far away.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“She’d never leave Helen and the girls. We can’t come back here. That’s clear now.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No. Whatever happens tomorrow, darling, I suggest you say your goodbyes. Not a chance we’ll stay behind.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You nodded. “I know. I guess I just hope against hope that they’ll reconsider Odin’s proposal.” You both knew that wouldn’t happen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Loki massaged your shoulders applying just the right amount of pressure to turn you into putty. “I’m sorry it’s come to this, Y/N.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Me too. I just want everything to be over.” You sunk further into his chest letting your eyes close. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">*******************************************</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">On the morning of the hearing the house was bustling. All of the girls ran around getting ready for the big day. Even though this was your hearing the entire coven would be on trial. Helene and Agatha tried to prepare you for anything. “Keep your composure.” Helene kept warning. That would be the the theme for the day. Composure. Stiff upper lip. Take your lumps with dignity and grace. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The girls all went ahead of you. Loki and your mother stayed behind. She tried to get you to eat something. Your stomach was in knots. You couldn’t possibly keep anything down. She held your hand while you sat on the porch waiting for your transport. When the agents arrived she had to look away when they shackled your hands and feet. They loaded you into the back of the armored van. She held your eyes through the slit in the window. You were being brave. She was not. When they pulled away she broke down. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m never going to see her again am I?” she asked Loki. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Asgard is beautiful this time of year. You are free to visit anytime.” He gave her a small smile and patted her on the back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Take care of her. Please.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I intend to.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They drove to the facility in silence. When they parked Thor was waiting for them. “Heimdall is at the ready.” he informed Loki. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Good. Give her a moment to say goodbye to her mother then call him.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">The room was large and crowded. The Avengers were all seated behind you. Some of the X-men filtered in as well. The guards stood a little taller when Magneto sat next to the Professor. Your case would set a precedent for how all mutant and enhanced persons were treated from there on out. You were concerned that, if things didn’t go your way, Magneto would start something. That would all but solidify the monstrous view the government had of mutants. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Secretary Ross sat in front of you with various other generals and senators. The World Security Council was watching from a large monitor. They hammered you with question after question about Thanos and Malekith. They asked the same questions over and over. Nothing you could say was good enough. You started to get antsy. They already made their decision. Nothing you could say would free you. You sat alone and squirming for two hours before they called for lunch. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You stayed seated waiting for an agent to escort you back to the holding area. Loki sat behind you willing you to turn around. When you finally did tears were in your eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh, Pet. Please don’t cry.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“They’ve already decided. We should....” Before you could finish your sentence Mobius M. Mobius came strolling in with his briefcase. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Escape? Like they don’t have that collar wired with explosives. Mobius M. Mobius.” He introduced himself to Loki. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“This wasn’t plan was it?” Your voice broke as he rifled around is case. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Nope.” He pulled out a lock picking kit and pushed your head down to get a better look at the collar. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What the fuck are you doing?!” Loki whispered outraged. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Oh. Don’t worry about them. I’ve frozen this whole room.” When Loki looked around he saw the guards standing completely still. The room was silent. “Ok, kid. Hold still.” Before Loki could spring into action your collar slipped from your neck. “That was close.” Mobius chuckled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You stood up and shook your shackles off your wrists and ankles. “Thanks!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’re welcome. Now dry your tears and let’s get out of here. You too, your highness.” You walked through the building seeing everyone frozen in the hallways and even on the street. Loki held your hand protectively. “We just have to get to the jump point and you can call for Heimdall. Thor is already there waiting.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Why are you helping us?” Loki was flustered. He gripped your hand and pulled you toward him. “Y/N who is this? Why is he helping us?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Lok...” You tried to find a way to explain but Mobius cut you off. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“It’s ok, Y/N. I am Mobius M. Mobius. I am in upper management in the TVA. I’m helping you because she’s needed. In fact, both of you are. Time is kind of fucked because of you two. Every time she gets it back on track something comes busting in and ruining it. In case it wasn’t clear, she’s not supposed to be a prisoner on Earth.” He urged you forward and you ran to a clear space to call for Heimdall. “Go! I’ll be in touch.” He threw you a communicator and sent you on your way. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">When you reached the Bifrost, Thor was waiting. “You’re lucky you two made it. They were going to call for Y/N’s execution.” Your heart was in your throat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Y/N you are not to step foot on Midgard again. Do you understand? Thor will sort this out after the smoke clears.” Odin was not a fan of dealing with the hot headed little Midgardians. He dismissed you but didn’t punish you. You were punishing yourself enough. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">*******************************************</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">After a few weeks Thor returned to Midgard to play the diplomat. He stayed for a few days. You assumed to be with Jane. When he returned, the news was not good. You were all summoned to Odin’s office off of the throne room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“They want Y/N to return to Midgard immediately. They are taking our refusal to hand her over as an act of hostility.” Thor’s voice was quiet and tinged with anger. “I don’t have to tell you, little sister, how difficult a position I am in.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“You’d turn her over?!” Loki was on his feet. You took his hand and guided him back to his seat. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“No. He won’t turn me over. They are pressuring him. Probably pressuring my family and friends too.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Tensions are high, brother. Every mutant on earth is being punished for her crimes.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What do they want from her?” Odin was outraged. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“The same thing you do, Father. They want to use me as a weapon. No one is going to mess with Asgard as long as I’m here right? Earth wants the same protection. They want me to handle their biggest messes. They are backing me into a corner. Thor, I need you to bring Charles Xavier and Max Eisenhardt to Asgard. The sooner the better.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">You excused yourself and Loki followed you. “Darling, let’s just disappear for a while.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“They won’t let up. I have to make this right. I’m going to get in touch with Mobius. Maybe he can guide me in the right direction.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t trust him.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Honey, you don’t trust anyone but me. I need to know if we’re on the right path.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“The right path to what?!” He grabbed your hands wanting so badly to shake some sense into you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“To ending this. To settling down.” You wrapped your arms around his waist and inhaled his scent. “I’m so tired, Lok. You were right before. I loved our life in our cottage. I thought I fixed it all when I ended Thanos. But you were right. There would always be something.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“There are some things I don’t enjoy being right about.” He nuzzled your hair. “Let’s go have a cup of tea and we’ll call Mobius.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Loki made your tea with valerian root chamomile sweet rose hips and lavender. You were passed out within thirty minutes. He took your communicator and pressed the one and only button that would contact Mobius. He thought it would work like a phone. Instead he was dropped into an office that looked like the DMV. A young man stared at him expressionless. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Welcome to the TVA. I’m Craig. How can I help you?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“I’m looking for Mobius.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Is he expecting you? I’m just kidding. He knew you were coming. This way.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Craig led Loki down a long hallway to an elevator that seemed to go on forever. When it finally stopped, Craig did not step off but pointed at a table and chairs in the corner, “Wait there.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">There was music playing over the speaker. Someone coughed in the distance though he was alone in the room. </span> <span class="s3">This is it. This is where I die. </span> <span class="s2">He thought. After an agonizing ten minutes Mobius burst in. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Sorry to keep you waiting.” he sat down arranging an enormous mound of paperwork. “You would think with all the power we possess we could automate this process. Anyway. What can I do for you?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“What do you want with my wife?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Boy you don’t mince words. Easy. Time is broken. It needs to be fixed.” He held up a device for Loki to illustrate what had been happening. “See this long line here? That’s time not a straight line but close right? All these branches are timelines that happened because she and others decided to mess with it.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Others? What others?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Steve Rogers for one. When she took off with you and the tesseract she gave Steve the bright idea to go back to the 40’s and live on with Peggy Carter. That wasn’t supposed to happen. It needs to be corrected.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Let me handle it. She’s tired. She’s done enough. If you take care of what’s happening on Earth, I’ll set it all right.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Mobius eyed him up for several minutes. He ran through possibilities and outcomes. Weighed each option carefully. Loki would be the best option to fix things but also the most likely to make it worse. In the end, he decided sending only one of you on this mission was probably the best bet. He can handle one of you easily. Both of you together is asking for chaos. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“Fine. Consider Earth handled. Keep her on Asgard. Do not let her interfere. I’ll be in touch with the rest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">“Loki, she’s not immortal you know? Those stones will burn her out eventually. She’ll lose at some point.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His brows knitted together with worry, “Then I suppose I have to hurry.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">In a blink, he was back in your bedroom. You were still sleeping soundly. He brushed your hair out of your face. You smiled in your sleep and leaned in to him. It would all be over soon. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p4"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was edited to remove the part about Steve. I’ll make a one shot about that at a later time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the final chapter of this story. I had writers block for a while so I’m really sorry for no updates. But, this is it. I do plan on some more short stories within this universe. For now though, this writer and reader need a break. Hope you enjoy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When you were 12 years old, your biological father was back in your life and fighting your mother for custody. It was the height of the “mutants are bad” craze which made a sympathetic judge rule in his favor. You spent a few weekends with him over the school year. Every Friday afternoon you would beg your mother to let you stay home. And every time she would have to force you into the car with him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The custody agreement stated that you would spend your summers at his parents home in the Hamptons. The week leading up to your trip was horrible. Your mother and Helene fought daily. Helene wanted to hide you. Your mother was afraid if she didn’t comply that the judge would take you away forever. You cried in Bethany’s arms every night. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The day your father picked you up you could sense something was off. He was overly nice to your mother and Helene. He put his arm around you and called you “kiddo”. Helene made you promise you would call every night. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The drive was long. You had never been to the Hamptons before. You were sort of excited to meet new kids. He told you there would be a lot of them. After lunch you put in your earbuds and fell asleep. When you woke it was early evening. You were parked outside of a facility that looked like an old school house. Your father patted you on the head and said, “It’s for your own good.” Dr. Reyes introduced herself and two men forced you inside. You were a resident of The Milbury Hospital for two weeks. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They told you you would be working with the X-men but that was a lie. They experimented on you and pushed you to the point of excruciating pain to understand the source of your abilities. When Logan and Wade finally found you, you were near death and traumatized. You never saw your father again. Charles Xavier promised you that you would never again be used for your powers. He vowed you would never again be harmed or controlled by the government. He intended to keep his promises. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he and Max arrived in Asgard, he reaffirmed this vow. In the most Charles Xavier way possible he told you to stay out of it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait, Professor, you can’t be serious.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am serious. Do you think this is the last time we will face this kind of harassment? I assure you, my dear, it isn’t at your expense. You will remain on Asgard. Your family is safe. The Kale’s have been handled. You’ve done all you can.” He held your hand and smiled at you. You were ready to fight him on this when Max stepped in. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y/N, we have larger factions than you know who are fighting on our side. Some even within the government and SWORD. You have to trust us. Now show two old coots around the palace will you?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Was it possible that these two old men staring down the barrel of senility Jedi mind tricked you into walking away? They sure as fuck did. And, what’s more is that you welcomed it. You finally let out the breath that you had been holding for ages and it felt glorious. There would be no more fighting. No more crying and screaming and battling. They effectively took it off your hands and told you to go live your life. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You showed them the palace, the gardens and the plaza. They shared a meal with you and your new family in court and were taken home before Wheel of Fortune. Why did this feel too perfect? Too wrapped up? </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Noticeably your husband was quiet the entire time. That’s near impossible for him. He only spoke on occasion to share a bit of history or wax poetic about family traditions. His mouth was zipped shut when the two septuagenarians told you to make like Elsa and let it go. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In bed that evening you were beyond mad. You were indignant. How could he? He just didn’t take up for you at all. With all of your guard down he felt you working yourself up. He slowly turned the page of his book peeking at you from the corner of his eye. Your arms were crossed and you tapped your fingers incessantly against your opposite arm. You muttered something under your breath about how you would stick up for him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What was that, wife?” His tone was mocking and his lip drawn up in a smirk. You wanted to slap that stupid look off of his face. Your hand twitched as you flattened it against your thigh. “Something to say, darling?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nope.” You extinguished the light on your side and rolled away from him. Every time he turned the page of his book you could hear the sound of the paper sliding over his finger. The angrier you got the louder it got. “Goodnight” you said through gritted teeth. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good night, pet. I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You snorted into your pillow and did not return his affections. Fuck you were petty. Little did you know you married the literal god of pettiness. He invented this game and he was willing to play until you were waving the white flag. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He raised one elegant eyebrow and chuckled to himself. If you were actually mad he’d be worried. Whatever this was was kind of cute. He continued to read until your chest was softly and rhythmically rising and falling in deep sleep. Your lips parted ever so slightly letting out soft snores. He pressed his lips to yours and situated himself around you. In the morning you wouldn’t be mad. He was sure of it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——————————————————————</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When you awoke the next morning Loki was wrapped around you like usual. You were a little embarrassed by how you treated him. You disengaged yourself from his grasp and rolled him onto his back. You slid under the covers and unceremoniously swallowed his cock. He arched his back and sucked in his breath. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good morning, Pet.” You didn’t stop. You were a woman possessed. He moaned and called your name as he fucked your face. You moaned back in encouragement. He filled your throat with his spend and collapsed back onto the bed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Morning.” you said as you wiped your mouth. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If that’s your way of apologizing I accept. Would you like to talk about it?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I say no?” He stared at you waiting for you to continue. “Fine. I was upset that you didn’t take up for me with Max and the Professor.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why would I when I agreed with them?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Damn it. You agreed with them too. “I thought you’d be worried if I didn’t do what Mobius ordered.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“About that. I’m going to handle it.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? No!” You scrambled to your knees. “Lok, I’ve got this. He put his hand over your mouth to stop you from rambling. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I rarely tell you what to do, Y/N but this time I must insist. You need to rest. Please don’t say another word. It will be handled.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt responsible for all that transpired and what you had become. He knew those stones would overtake you one day. He had to make things right. Had to take this burden off of you. Had to get you through this so you could both finally rest. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He explained everything that Mobius told him. He had a lot to fix but assured you you wouldn’t even miss him. He would leave that afternoon and then you could live the rest of your lives. With his half of the Yggdrasil firmly affixed to his finger, he was off. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was gone and back in less than twenty seconds. His hair looked longer and he was dog tired. But, it was all done. Before he could even kiss you the two of you were sucked down to the TVA. This time you faced upper management. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Loki and Y/N Odinson. You have fulfilled your requirements to the TVA.” The manager in the middle rubber stamped a few files and dismissed you. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ummm, ma’am? Am I allowed to go back to Earth?” you asked sheepishly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course. I don’t know why you’d want to but yes.” You were downright giddy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yay! That means I can see my mom and aunts. Oh I can’t wait. Maybe we can build our cottage again. She’ll be thrilled to have our babies running around.Why are you looking at me like that?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was on the verge of tears. “Y/N. The timeline was set back on course. Back to 2023. Your family is gone. Natasha is gone. Vision is gone. Tony is gone. And Steve….was the one timeline I didn’t fix. They let him go.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean? Who let him go?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“After he put back the stones, he went back to Peggy. I was tasked with bringing him back but I just couldn’t do it.” Who knew Loki was such a softy? Before you could grieve you thought of your friends who were left behind. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wanda and Bucky?!” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bucky is ok. I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you. Wanda is an entirely other story. I’ll explain along the way. Let’s go home, wife.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When you got to your cottage it was exactly as you left it. The Avengers had defeated Thanos but left the world in utter chaos. All of the people who were snapped were back. It would take some time to sort out. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sam was back home visiting his sister. Bucky was in DC. You had him over as soon as he was comfortable traveling. You spent a very drunken weekend crying over Steve and cursing his name. You wanted to make him forget but he was tired of people fucking with his head. Why would he want to forget his best pal? At least he still had you. He and Sam would continue to work. When Captain America called, you would always answer. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When you went to check in with Stephen Strange he filled you in on Wanda and Aunt Agatha. He told you in no uncertain terms that you should not try to wake Agatha. You wanted to go to Wanda but he warned against it. You were heartbroken that she had to grieve alone. What she went through. You couldn’t even fathom it. For now, you would stay out in your cottage where Strange could keep an eye on you. He didn’t trust either you or Loki with the stones. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You took Loki to visit New Asgard. Most of the citizens were happy to see him. Hilde not so much. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh uh. No way. If you think you’re going to….Thor made me…I will send you back to Hel if you think you’re taking my crown.” Her knife was against his throat but he didn’t flinch. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Loki bowed to her, “My king.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The smile that crossed her face was the most beautiful sunshine smile you’ve ever seen. She pulled you to her and kissed you deeply. You kissed her back despite the anger wafting off of Loki. You couldn’t stop giggling. You knew what she was doing. When she pulled away she pulled her phone out of her pocket and snapped a picture of his face. “That’s better than him bowing to me.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“God you’re a bitch.” you said as you peppered her neck with kisses. “I missed you, Hilde.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And I you, Kærasta.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry. Did you just call my wife Kærasta?” You and Hilde broke into hysterical laughter. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Relax, Lok. A lot happened when you were away.” You tried to soothe him but he pulled away. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Looks like we’ll have to re christen the bed.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’d better do the tub and hall shower while you’re at it. Oh and the kitchen table. Remember that night, Kærasta?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You tried to change the subject, “Is Thor here?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah actually. He heard you might swing by.” She drove you to his little hovel on the hill. He was sitting outside with Korg waiting for you. When you got out of the car he clapped his hands and laughed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I told you you were clever, little sister!” He wrapped you in a bear hug and thanked you over and over again. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With tears in his eyes, Loki hugged his brother. “It seems the sun is shining on Asgard once again, Brother.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So it seems.” Thor whispered against his hair. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You spent the night in New Asgard telling tales of the timeline you left. They were mightily impressed with your battle skills and how you defeated Thanos. Thor was happy that, in another universe, his parents lived. He was happy you were able to meet them and become so close. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next morning you woke feeling much too hung over. You crawled back to the car promising you wouldn’t be a stranger. You were ready to go home. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come along, darling. I have to catch up on the last two seasons of Game of Thrones.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh. Honey. This gonna be a long weekend.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And so you went back to your lives in the the only way you knew how. You spent eternity bickering and laughing. Fighting and fucking and all the while remaining madly and passionately in love. Two souls that would always be entwined no matter the circumstances. Two souls that were never really apart in the first place. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Outside of your little corner of the universe, the world was on fire. Nothing was normal. In between the battles and the bloodshed, your found family had a place to lay their heads and forget about life for a while. In your home there was always a clean bed and a hot meal and all the alcohol. In your little cottage built in the glen where the sun would shine through every morning like a spotlight, there was happiness. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you were satisfied with the ending. It wasn’t all happy or all sad. It just ended. Give me some ideas for one shots. What do you wish I would have explored more? What part of the story did I not tell? Your comments are always welcomed.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>